Please Don't Leave Me
by TashaB-26
Summary: When Aria gets accepted into Upenn, Ezra and Aria decided to move to Philadelphia together. Living together is proving to be a lot more difficult for the couple than expected with Aria struggling with College and family issues. Once outside forces start interfering, all bets are off. Will this be the end of Ezra and Aria or just the beginning?
1. Her Happiness

**A/N: So, this is another story. I've been wanting to upload this for a while, but I really didn't want to start another story without finishing the others. I am definitely planning to finish them because having incomplete stories makes me feel like a failure. It just that I've been writing and nothing is seeming to flow right, where as this story is. So, I thought I'd upload this in the meantime whilst I plan on updating my other stories. I don't want to rush the other FanFictions because rushed work just comes out sloppy and I've not been entirely happy with my recent updates. I do hope you enjoy this one though and I promise to update my other stories as soon as I am pleased with what I've written. Thank you all for the support.**

 **Btw, the italics are future/present and the normal text is past/present. Either way, the italic writing occurred after the normal.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Her Happiness

 _"I fucking hate you." Aria spat at Ezra before storming into their room and slamming the door behind her._

 _Ezra stood frozen as his mind reeled over the words Aria had just said. His pain quickly transformed into rage as the tension built in his upper body, his fist clenching and unclenching at his side whilst his jaw did the same. In the spur of the moment, he stormed after her, his tight fist banging harshly on the wooden door. When his efforts did not prevail, he barged himself against the door, but once again it was no use as there proved to be something preventing his entry. His anger grew as he heard Aria ranting from the other side, her words barely comprehendible, the fact he was unable to defend himself made his frustration grow. After a few more attempts to barge through the door, he finally entered, the chest of drawers that blocked his way moving enough for him to slide in through the gap._

 _Once he entered he was instantly attacked with an onslaught of punches from Aria's petite hands that clumsily, though determinedly, collided with his chest. Her exertions to pain him didn't succeed, however, the fact that she wanted to hurt him so much definitely had an effect on him emotionally rather than physically. Ezra raised his hands and Aria gasped as her wide fearful eyes gazed up at the threatening hand, they were no threat to her though, but to himself as he began furiously slapping his own face. Her futile attacks came to a sudden halt as she stepped back and watched as Ezra's hands continued to collide with his face, the sound of his harsh slaps making Aria wince. She suddenly gripped his wrists-surprised at her own actions- prying his hands away from his face and stationing them at his side. She let go of him and immediately wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her head burying into the crook of his neck._

 _Ezra remained still for a while until, eventually, his arms ascended to her waist where they wrapped themselves. Aria let out a breath of relief at his response to her desperate need to calm him, showing her true affections towards him. She took this as a good sign and gripped him a little tighter, tip toeing slightly to reach his cheek where she placed a tender kiss. His jaw relaxing at her touch._

 _"I'm sorry. Please don't leave me." She pleadingly whispered through her sniffles and hiccups._

 _"I love you so much." he responded, hoping his words would comfort her and reassure her in the fact that he had no plan on ever leaving her._

 _He loved her too much to allow a few fights to get in the way of their relationship, the fact that she was so insecure that she believed that one fight would make their relationship crumble definitely saddened him. Why she never believed his promises bemused him._

 _"I love you too." She huffed, something about his reply didn't settle her in the way she hoped it would._

 _Just because you loved someone didn't mean that you wouldn't leave them._

* * *

"I think we did a good job." Ezra proudly stated as he pretended to dust of his hands before placing them on his hips.

Aria didn't respond and instead sat on the hard wooden floor, beside the bed they had just made, fighting for breath. She threw her fatigued body against the floor, her head colliding with the ground and creating a loud thud. She pretended that she didn't feel the pain, even though her head pounded from the impact. She heard as Ezra stifled a laugh and shot him an angered look before closing her eyes to try suppressing the pain.

"You're so darn cute." Ezra teasingly cooed as he lowered himself to the ground beside her, marvelling at his beautiful girlfriend even in her sweaty, exhausted state.

"I'm not cute, I'm sexy." Aria corrected, not bothering to spare him a look as she continued to rest her heavy eyelids, content on sleeping on the floor since the bed was yet to support a mattress.

"You can be both." Ezra hot breath fanned her ear, his closeness surprising her.

Her eyes shot open and she realised that Ezra was now lying beside her, that sultry look in his eyes told her exactly what was on his mid. His hand then caressed her stomach before becoming stationary on her waist, riding up her top so he could feel her warm skin against his hand.

"Right now I am too tired to partake in what you've got on your mind." Aria playfully warned as a smirk grew on her lips, her eyes closing once again.

"I don't know what you could possibly be referring to." He said, feigning his innocence though the feeling of his lips against the sensitive skin of her neck proved that he knew exactly what she was talking about.

She couldn't oppress the pleasurable moan that hummed in her throat, mentally cursing herself for being so easily persuaded by his magical ministration that sent her body into paralysed bliss. She refused to succumb to his advances though, not allowing her teenage hormones to rule her decisions.

"I'm too tired and hungry." She light-heartedly groaned, but made no effort to stop him as his lips began ascending from her neck to her lips. His lips pressed against hers with vigour, but she didn't kiss back, instead she tried to worm away from him. "Ezra." she warned as she pushed him away from her. "Get off of me."

Ezra did as he was told, noticing as her tone was humourless and actually serious in her protests.

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she marched out of the room. He wasn't sure why she was being this way with him, they used to always play around like this and if she didn't want to do anything then he certainly wouldn't try anything, he just wanted to have some harmless fun with his girlfriend.

Sometimes he wondered if they had moved this all too fast. Since Aria got accepted into UPenn, they had both decided to move to Philadelphia to be closer to the college since Ezra didn't mind doing the 40 minute drive back to Rosewood High if it meant he could be close to Aria. He didn't expect it to be like this though. He thought now that they were living together it would be easier, no more hiding, no more secrecy, but something in Aria had changed and it wasn't for the better.

They had been living there for a week and Ezra was beginning to wonder if it was the right thing to do. She had been distant from him for the past week, they hadn't had sex in three days, and it wasn't because they had been sleeping on the couch- it was starting to take a toll on Ezra. He missed their intimacy, they had only been together for two years, but their distance would suggest that they had been married for years. Their spark wasn't supposed to die out so soon.

He was so unsure how to approach her anymore, it had been a week of this and Ezra pretended as if her attitude hadn't been affecting him as greatly as it truly had. He decided that now he was going to be upfront and asking her what the problem was rather than beating around the bush.

"Aria, what's going on?" Ezra asked, clearly exhausted as he began approaching her whilst she sat at the breakfast bar, focusing completely on the granola bar in her hand.

"Nothing." She shrugged, acting as if his questioning was unjustified and absurd.

"If this is about our anniversary tomorrow, I haven't forgotten, you know?" Ezra explained, hoping he had found the problem himself since she certainly wasn't going to open up to him about it.

"It's nothing." She groaned, rolling her eyes in annoyance before continuing to pick at her granola bar, giving it more attention than she had been giving Ezra the past week.

Ezra opened his mouth to argue back, but decided against it. He instead ran a frustrated hand through his hair, watching her intently as she seemed to be completely unfazed by their recent bicker. Ezra hated when she made him seem stupid and over-dramatic. He knew this wasn't all him, maybe he was a little frustrated, but he knew her distance wasn't all in his mind.

He rose from the stool and took a seat on the couch, preoccupying himself with the television in a hope to calm him. He flicked through the channels and settled on watching 'Suits,' his favourite programme, which was certain to restore a part of his happiness for a while. He then heard the ringing of Aria's phone from behind him where she sat. He tried to ignore it by focusing solely on the show, but he couldn't help but become intrigued by her conversation, alluring him into eavesdropping.

"Yeah, it's still on for tonight." She told the person on the other end of the phone call that Ezra was unable to hear, the conversation was too vague for him to work out who it could be, but he just hoped it was Spencer.

Regardless of his hope, his jealousy, that was certainly becoming a problem in their relationship rather than a quirk, had gotten the better of him causing him to listen intently in an attempt to decipher what the discussion could be about.

"I can't talk about that right now." Aria whispered into the receiver, it was obvious that she believed the conversation was inaudible, but he had heard her loud and clear. This only grew his jealousy further and his body tensed.

Ezra felt tempted to ask her what is such a big secret that he was allowed to hear it. He held his tongue though; the interrogation would have to wait until her phone call had ended. Aria's phone call finished shortly after and she made her way to sit, with a considerable amount of distance, beside Ezra on the couch. She began watching the television, acting as if nothing had just occurred. Ezra was livid, though he tried his best to seem calm.

"Who was that?" Ezra casually asked as if he were just making conversation with his girlfriend.

"Spencer." She responded in the same nonchalant tone as she focused on the television, she was just as invested in 'Suits' as he was. It was one of their Netflix couple shows, as well as 'Orange Is the New Black' and 'House of Cards.'

Ezra muted the television and readjusted himself so that he was facing Aria, who looked at him with utter perplexity, "So, you and Spencer are keeping secrets now?" Ezra sarkily questioned, some part of him didn't believe that it was Spencer on the other end of that call.

Aria used to always tell Ezra about Spencer's problems since it wasn't like he was planning on telling anyone, the change in her was beginning to worry him to the point of complete paranoia.

"It's not my secret to tell." She huffed, taking the remote from his hold and unmuting the television as she diverted her gaze to the screen. Ezra grudgingly dropped the subject and moodily focused on the show.

* * *

Ezra was spending his Tuesday night alone, on the couch, reading novellas and listening to indie folk songs that he and Aria loved. Aria had gone out for the night on one of her endeavours that Ezra didn't have the choice of accompanying her on. That was another, among a plethora of things that concerned him about her sudden change. The fact that she no longer invited him anywhere, albeit he never usually wanted to join her and her girl-friends on their night outs since he would feel somewhat of a chaperone, but the offer was always a nice sentiment.

They hadn't spoken since their minor debacle earlier and Aria had left without a goodbye, they always said some form of goodbye no matter how heated their argument would be. He felt as if she was slipping through the cracks of his fingers and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

He was brought out of his doubtful thoughts by the shout of his urgently ringing phone, he glanced down to where it sat on the coffee table and furrowed his brows in confusion as he read 'Spencer Hastings' flashing on the screen. His stomach tied in knots and he immediately paused his music before answering the phone call.

"Ezra! Aria's in trouble, you need to help her!" Spencer hurriedly shouted down the phone, her urgency made Ezra jump from his seat and rush over to the kitchen counter where his keys rested.

"I'm on my way, text me the address." He firmly instructed Spencer before ending the call and rushing to his car.

Once he was in the car he zoomed off as soon as possible, the text came threw to his phone. He glanced down at it, musing over why it rang so familiar to him before typing it into his GPS and speeding swiftly through traffic in his manic efforts to get to her at lightning speed. He was worried to say the least. He had no idea what trouble she could have gotten herself into, if it were to do with drink, he assumed that she may have said something stupid to someone which had gotten her into a predicament. She never seemed to have a filter when she was drunk, saying everything that came into her mind.

As he continued to drive, he entered Rosewood; he didn't know why she felt the need to return here to drink with her friends when the night life was mainly situated in Philly, where they lived now. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind since his main priority was finding her.

He soon neared the address, the area becoming more familiar to him as he got closer to the location. It then hit him as to where she was. She was at Snookers, the bar he used to drink when he attended Hollis, but most importantly, in the bar where he first met Aria. He was consumed with fear as he wondered if maybe she had travelled all this way to meet someone, as in a man. He hoped to god that she wouldn't do such a thing to him. He hoped all this sneaking around was just a misunderstanding. He wasn't sure what he would do if he found out she was cheating on him, let alone in a place that was so sacred to the both of them or so he thought.

He entered the Snooker's parking lot that was surprisingly empty. As he approached the door to the bar his palms began to sweat, his head began to reel, his heart raced, and his stomach tied in knots. He was in an extreme state of anxiety, warily entering the bar. He was stunned when he realised that the bar was completely empty, the only source of light there was a Jukebox- a very familiar Jukebox. At the realisation that this isn't a Drunken Aria or fidelity problem, he began to panic that this was the works of –A, his girlfriend's ex-stalker.

His narrowed eyes scanned the bar once more before approaching the Jukebox; he saw a small note stuck to it that read 'Play me.' His suspicion that this may be the workings of –A grew and his heart beat fastened. He knew that either way, he was planning on playing one song, their song- B-26. He pressed the code into the machine as vinyls that were covered by the glass case began manoeuvring around until the 'Happiness' single was shown. Ezra's eyes widened once he caught sight of something shinning in the corner of his eye. On second glance he noticed a gold ring resting on a small, silk cushion with the word 'Happiness' engraved into it. His breath caught in his throat. Just after he pieced it together, he heard a noise from behind him.

The sound of heels clanking against the old wooden floor causing him to face the direction of the bathroom, where a beautiful brunette appeared from. He was almost breathless at the sight of Aria as she coyly wandered out with her finger intertwined in front of her, a light shade of pink coating her cheeks as she bit into her lip. She was wearing a tight-fitted black dress that came to half-way down her thigh, her extravagant self-made jewellery accessorised the look, and her hair was the same perfectly teased curls. Tears brimmed in Ezra's eyes as he admired his beautiful girlfriend, mentally noting how lucky he was. All his stresses and fears were put to rest in the best way he could possibly imagine.

"In this very bar, I met this handsome man exactly 2 years ago." Aria informed Ezra, jutting her head towards the clock that rested on the wall above his head. Ezra turned to look at the clock that read '12:15' and smiled to himself before turning to Aria who took a few steps closer to him. "He was smart, he'd travelled, had great taste in music." She smiled as she gestured to the intangible sound that surrounded them. "I wanted to get to know more about him."

They both shared a light laugh as they vividly remembered the words he had said on the first day they met.

"I never thought that one day I would know him better than anyone else in the world. I never thought that man would be the love of my life; my happiness. So, when Spencer told you that I was in trouble, she wasn't lying, because if I ever lose you that will be the worst trouble I could ever get myself into. Without you my life is nothing. You are the key to my happiness, Ezra. I know this thing isn't conventional, but nothing about us is and I think that is part of what makes us, well, us. I hope to be yours for the rest of forever. If you promise to be mine."

Tears of happiness fled from both of their eyes as they closed the gap between them. The knots in Ezra's stomach had disappeared and transformed into butterflies and his heart no longer raced in fear, but instead in excitement as he waited for her to say those 4 words. She took a key from her pocket and unlocked the Jukebox, lifting the glass case so that she was able to retrieve the golden ring.

"Ezra, will you marry me?" She asked, with complete confidence.

"Of course!" Ezra enthusiastically shouted.

Aria's smile grew as she placed the ring on his finger. He immediately wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her from the ground, spinning her around whilst kissing every inch of her face.

"Ezra." She giggled as she playfully squirmed away from the loving assault his lips were giving her face.

He then placed her down and gazed directly into her hazel eyes with the most love and adoration that he could muster. He shook his head and bit down on his bottom lip as he thought about the woman before him being his forever. Without any more thought, he placed his lips to hers again with such passion that it made Aria gasp before returning the kiss. His arms wrapped around her body once again as he began guiding her backwards.

"I think I know where this is head." She smiled against his lips.

"It's only right that celebrate this occasion in the place that we started this." He said with a teasing smirk causing Aria to chuckle before reattaching her lips to his and retreating into the bathroom.

* * *

Aria lay in Ezra's arms as they basked in the afterglow of their love-making. Her head was nestled into his chest as his hand caressed her arm, his fingertips dancing from freckle to freckle to the sound of her rhythmic heartbeat. The comfortableness made it hard for Aria to keep her heavy eyelids open, but she was determined not to let this beautiful night end just yet.

"I can't believe you're my fiancée." Ezra audibly mused, a smile forming on his lips at the concept.

Aria nudged into him slight, "Well you better because soon I will be your wife." She light-heartedly scolded to which Ezra chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"Mrs Fitz." Ezra stated, loving how the name fit so perfectly to the woman in his arms and how she was the only girl in the world that he wanted to give his name to. "Aria Fitz." He added.

Aria hummed in delight at the sound as she hugged him a little tighter, her way of expressing her fondness towards the thought of someday becoming 'Aria Fitz.' The thought of being his wife was like a dream, a dream that was one step closer to becoming reality.

"You know, I thought you were cheating on me." He nonchalantly informed Aria, now finding the entire concept to be completely absurd and rather humorous.

Aria, however, frowned at this words. She felt disappointed that Ezra distrusted her so much that he would think she would ever deceive him like that, but she had no reason to be annoyed since it was part of the plan. A small part of her hoped that maybe he had faith in her, faith that she rightfully deserved.

"I would never cheat on you." She strongly convicted, a lump forming in her throat as she did so. She could never hurt him in such a way. She had kissed a few other boys whilst dating him, all admitted mistakes, but to have an actual affair wasn't her. She was repelled by the thought of ever loving any man other than Ezra.

"I know that now." He softly assured her with a gentle squeeze. "I know you would never intentionally hurt me, but I guess I assumed the worst." He shrugged, his voice portraying hurt. She couldn't bear to imagine the state she had put him through the past couple hours before they met, she hoped it was worth it.

"I love you so much." she whispered as she adjusted herself to look up into his blue eyes that were clouded with tears.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded, "I love you too." He smiled before placing a kiss on her lips.

"Please don't ever leave me." Aria voice quivered as she looked pleadingly into his deep blue eyes that frowned at her words. He knew he could never leave her, and he wished she believed it when he told her.

"Never." He promised with a comforting smile before kissing her once more. Aria then smiled at his words, content with his promise, before nuzzling back into his chest. "As long as I have this ring on my finger, I will make sure to always bring you happiness." He told her as he brushed his fingers through her hair.

That was enough for Aria to allow sleep to take over her where she was once again consumed by the thought of Ezra- her happiness.

* * *

 **I did not realise how cringe-worthy this chapter was until just now. I apologise but, like most of my stories, it's going to be filled with drama after this. And, just for future reference, Spencer is with Hardy not Toby in this. Sorry to the Spoby shippers, but I kind of needed to do that so that the story ties in better. Thanks for reading!**

 **\- Tasha x**


	2. Calm Before the Storm

Chapter 2

Calm Before the Storm

Ezra was brought from his sleep the following morning by the sound of Aria's angelic singing resonating from the shower. Usually Ezra would be irritated by such an early awakening since it seemed Aria found it hard to remain in bed for longer than the 8 hours of rest that a normal person requires. It was like there was a personal alarm clock inside of her head that woke her every morning with a burst of life that Ezra acquired once the afternoon was upon them. Today was different though. Today Ezra couldn't wait to see his fiancée in her morning dew that brought on some pure beauty to her that was different to her usual beauty.

He sprang out of the bed and pulled on the pair of boxers that he had eagerly discarded the night before, then patted over to the bathroom door that he was pleased to find remained unlocked like an unspoken invitation. He entered the bathroom, the sound of her singing becoming more coherent as he gained closeness to the shower, he smiled in realisation of what she was singing- their song.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Ezra called over the sound of the rushing water and, of course, her own voice. He smirked as he heard her gasp slightly, clearly startled by his presence though he was unable to see her due to the white shower curtain that teased him with the covering of his naked fiancée.

"As long as you don't complain about my singing." She playfully responded.

He had, on many occasions, complained about how her singing had woke him at times he found to be unreasonable, but truly there was not a sound which he would prefer to be interrupted by. It certainly beat the sound of loneliness that used to greet him in the morning.

Ezra didn't even come back with something witty like he usually would; instead he removed the only clothing left on his body before pulling back the curtain and revealing to him a picture he never got tired of seeing. His Aria stood naked with a shy smirk as she waited for him to join her which he did with an unconcealed urgency. His eyes roamed her body as if it were a rare sculpture made by the gods themselves, such perfection shouldn't be able to exist in something so petite, but it did and he was pleased to say that it was all his.

"I suppose the shower's a little chilly, huh?" Aria mocked as she spared a glance down to his nether-region. He was not surprised by her bantering since her sense of humour was certainly one of the many things he loved about her.

"You weren't complaining last night." He quipped with challenging, raised brows to which Aria took a moment to consider, picturing the previous night's activities that she remembered to enjoy very much so.

"Touché. Touché." She nodded in agreement. Her fingers then found interest in his chest which they strutted across, her sultry eyes watching them as they did so. "Although, I can't really quite remember much of last night…" she trailed off with a devilish smirk before meeting his eyes with a false look of innocence like the devil in disguise. "I don't suppose you could…" she pressed her lips against his then pulled away "jog my memory."

Ezra didn't take a minute before nodding feverishly and brining her into his embrace, his lips attacking hers with vigour as they were both overcome with lust. He was so pleased that they were back to this, as was she. Ezra enjoyed Aria's sexy acts and loved that she was no longer holding out on him in more than the physical aspect of their relationship. Aria had been hard-work the past week, for reasons that were clear to him now, but it was hard nonetheless. Now he was glad she was no longer playing hard to get. She was worth the effort though and she always would be.

After their shower antics, the both readied themselves for their unplanned day. Both of them sat on the couch, her legs draped over his lap as she rested her head on the arm of the couch and he read the paper to her like he did most morning. Aria had other ideas though and she definitely wanted to start planning the rest of their forever.

She had suggested to him that they should have an engagement party but Ezra disagreed, as she had expected, since he found the idea to be pretentious. They were already going to celebrate their relationship for an entire day on the day of their wedding. Aria understood where Ezra was coming from but truly was looking for any excuse to have a party. A house warming party was a topic she had dwelled on for a while; the thoughts of such a thing stopped once she discussed the topic with Ezra. Ezra didn't think the house needed the warming of people who weren't going to be living there when the two of them could "generate enough heat." That lead to them engaging in some hot sex and the topic was dropped.

Aria had an idea as to why Ezra really didn't want to have a party, though she never openly admitted it. Ever since Ezra had fallen out with most of the members in his family, parties were more of a burden for him rather than a perk. Having to constantly explain, to many of Aria's over-prying family members, why none of his family had attended was wearing for him and Aria suspected that it hurt a bit. She knew Ezra wanted to be close with his family like she was with hers, but it was too much hard work for him. She was his family now and that's all he cared about.

A topic then came up that neither of them really wanted to discuss, but knew it was a must; telling Aria's parents. Another reason an engagement party suited Aria, which she didn't admit to Ezra, was that she wouldn't have to tell them alone. She hoped telling them amongst a crowd would avoid an argument that she hoped wouldn't occur either way.

"What about labour day weekend? The following Monday you'll start UPenn and I'll be back at Rosewood High, we won't ever find the time to tell them and it'll end up getting put off like it always is." He reasoned with Aria.

She didn't want her trepidation to rub off on Ezra, who was always anxious in social situations that included her parent's presences, so she merely nodded with a false smile.

The mention of not only her parents, but of UPenn made her stomach do flips- the nauseous kind. She was worried about going there more than anything. She had visited the campus a few times during the summer, but that wasn't what she was concerned about. Aria feared that she wouldn't meet the standard they required to excel.

She had expressed this fear to Ezra a few times, but he always brushed it off at her being over dramatic. It didn't seem that way to her though. She felt she was being completely rational in her doubts. Ezra annoyed Aria with his constant dismissal of her insecurities regarding her capabilities, always telling her that he knew she was smart since he had once taught her. That meant nothing to Aria, High school was a lot different from College and she assumed that maybe Ezra's love for her could cloud his judgement at times. She felt no more capable than the kids in her class, no matter how he seemed to perceive it.

It was Thursday though and she had the rest of the weekend to worry about starting college, whereas telling her parents was only a few days away.

* * *

Aria and Ezra stood before the brown door that once lead to the place that Aria had called her home, but was now where her Dad and brother lived. It felt strange now being a guest in the home she grew up in, but it also felt good- it felt mature. The fact that she was attending a meal at her parents with her fiancé was a good feeling but the worry of their reaction to the news, was not.

Aria could sense Ezra's anxiety as he wiped his sweaty palms on his dress pants, a habit he tended to have when in these situations. Aria tried her best not to convey any signs of fear, wanting to be strong for the both of them. She grabbed Ezra's hand and pulled him to face her, her thumb lightly stroking the back of his hand in a comforting motion.

"Listen, it's going to be fine." She assured him, her voice promising. "If anything doesn't go to plan, just remember I chose you and I am going to continue to choose you for the rest of my life. No matter what, I'm marrying you, you got it?" She gave him a determined look and a subtle smile tugged on one side of his lip as he nodded down at her.

Her words had definitely had a positive effect on him, his palms still sweat, but his heart no longer boomed with worry. His heart was content with her and he knew she would always love him, he didn't have to worry about that; landing a smack to the jaw was a possibility though. They then shared a short lived kiss and turned back to face the familiar door, their hands remaining in contact as she raised her free fist and knocked on the door. There was no going back for either of them now.

The door swung open to reveal an ecstatic looking Mike who instantly pulled Aria into his embrace and span her around in glee. Ezra looked on, not knowing how to approach the situation, just missing the contact and support her hand once provided.

"I've missed you, Pookie Bear." Mike teasingly gleamed as he placed his petite older sister on the floor in front of him, she giggled before scowling at him and playfully hitting his arm.

"Hey, that name died when my love for teddy bears did." Aria sternly pointed at her brother who held up his arms in submission to her glare.

"I guess that means the name is still alive, Pookie Bear." Ezra added as he entered the house and slid his hand in hers once again, both sharing a small smile as he did so. Aria knew why he had said that since he had brought her a teddy bear for Valentine's Day earlier in the year and she treated it as if it were her own child.

This exchanged had gained the attention of Mike who now looked at Ezra and nodded his head as a greeting, which Ezra returned. Aria could almost cringe as she watched on at the awkwardness that surrounded the exchange.

Ezra had seen Mike since he had once busted his lip open, the encounters being rather similar to this one. Ezra didn't hold a grudge against Mike because of the mishap, but he just wasn't sure how to approach his 16 year old ex-student/future-brother-in-law who once punched him in the face, it wasn't a usual circumstance for him and it was certainly out of his comfort-zone. Much like this entire situation. He wasn't used to announcing his engagement to an 18 year old to his ex-colleges/future-father-and-mother-in-law. There wasn't anyone else in the world he wouldn't want to declare his fiancée though and that's what made it all worth it.

"Aria! You're here!" Her mother grinned as she tottered over to Aria, finding it hard to run wearing high heels- Ezra found that to be very similar to Aria.

Ella pulled Aria into a hug, swaying her side to side as she did so. Ella hadn't seen much of Aria since they had moved in together, the last time being when they first helped them move in. They kept contact through phone calls though; Aria had made sure to avoid them since the engagement.

"Hey, Ezra, how are you taking care of my baby girl?" Ella pleasantly asked Ezra who remained holding Aria's hand. He glanced down at their intertwined fingers and smiled before looking back to Ella.

"Very well, I hope." He thought about their previous week that had been filled with giggles, kisses, and love making. He looked over to Aria, who was already looking his way, for approval and her sure nod made his heart swell. He was keeping his promise- he was being her happiness.

Then, the one of many moments that Ezra dreaded about the dinner arose as Byron rounded the kitchen corner and came to greet the couple in the foyer. He wasn't too worried about Ella, knowing that she was warming to the idea of him with her daughter since she had given Aria her blessing when they asked if she could live together. Byron, however, wasn't too fond on the idea and Ezra had a feeling he was going to like this news a lot less.

"Hello, sweetheart." He sweetly greeted, kissing Aria on the head lightly before smiling at his daughter. He then looked at Ezra and his smile became uncomfortable. "Ezra." He acknowledged.

"Hello, Byron."

An awkward silence arose at the table that was only filled with the scraping of knives against plates and the conscious chewing of food, Aria made sure to stuff her face with potatoes to avoid having to bring up the real reason she had initiated this gathering. Ezra was sat next to Aria, her presences calming him without even having to say a word. He was facing Ella who had shot him sweet smiles throughout the meal as he complimented the meal she had prepared. Mike sat across from Aria and was the only one who had said more than three words since the beginning of the meal, but what worried him most was the man who sat at the foot of the table. He was thankful that he had a reasonable amount of distance from Byron, though he was in punching distance and that's what he feared the most. He knew that Aria was worth more than a punch to the face; that was made evident rather early on in their relationship.

Ella was aware that something was going on though; she knew that Aria wouldn't force any communication between the family and her initial forbidden love unless it was necessary. Most of their encounters since she had openly been with Ezra were at parties where Ella had politely insisted that she should invite him and Ezra had only attend to also be polite. This, therefore, was a weird change and she was suspicious of the couple. She had analysed Aria subtly on entry; no signs of a baby bump or an engagement ring. She didn't rule out the possibilities though.

"So, is there any reason you decided to pay us a visit this evening?" Ella casually asked, not wanting to convey her true worry.

"Just wanted to catch up with you guys." Aria chirpily replied before returning to stare down at her half-empty dish.

Ezra discreetly nudged Aria who turned to scowl at him; he returned her look as he was unimpressed with her evasive answer. Only then did Aria reveal her true fear of announcing her engagement to her parents. A big part of Aria hoped that they would be a lot more accepting than the time they told them about their relationship and another part of Aria had thought rationally about it, deciding that this would not go as well as she wished.

Ezra secretly took her hand in his and stroked his thumb across the back of her hand, much like she had done earlier. She smiled to herself at his comforting gesture and finally bucked up the confidence to tell them the truth.

"Actually, I have an announcement to make," she began, gaining the attention of everyone on the table who stared at her expectedly as she swallowed the lump in her throat "me and Ezra are engaged." She proudly declared, sharing a loving glance with Ezra before they both noticed that the room had not been filled with 'congratulations,' but instead frightful gasps.

Her parents sat with their jaws almost hitting the table and it was fair to say that the young couple's hearts had plummeted. They knew in that instant that this wasn't going to be a walk in the park.

"What?" Ella seethed, it was clear that she had heard the announcement and she truly had hoped she heard them wrong.

"We're engaged." Ezra responded, not allowing their reaction to sway him.

She squeezed Ezra's hand tighter, letting him know that she appreciated his words and was keeping her promise. No matter what happened here, they would remain as strong as possible.

"You've got to be kidding." Ella bitterly scoffed as she narrowed her eyes on Ezra.

The harshness of her stare made Ezra squirm, but he wasn't backing down. Aria was an adult now and he knew that this was the right thing for them. They would be together forever and whether they married now or later, it wouldn't make a difference to him, but this was what she wanted and he was going to stick by her because he loved her.

"We're not. I proposed on our anniversary early on in the week." Aria replied, her tone staying as neutral as it could even though tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

"You can't be serious! You're only 18!" Ella barked, her sudden rage causing the pair to flinch.

"I've never been more serious about anything in my life." Aria rebuked, her conviction didn't waver, but her voice couldn't help but quiver. The tears that she had tried her hardest to hold back had silently begun to roll down her cheeks, but she pretended that they weren't there.

Ezra saw this and his heart ached. He was filled with complete adoration for the woman beside him who stood for their love, but some part of him knew that this wasn't right. He had no right to come between Aria and her family. As much as he loved her, he began questioning whether this was the right thing to do. He also couldn't help but notice how eerily silent Byron had been since their announcement and paid close attention to the knife in his hand that he held a firm grip on. Being punched in the face was one thing; he didn't want to add being stabbed to the list of assaults that had been inflicted on him by Aria's family.

"If you're so dead set on ruining your life for him, then so be it, but don't come running back here when he breaks your heart Aria. This is bound to end in misery whether you end up knocked up or god knows what else!" Byron finally boomed, his voice causing everyone around him to freeze.

"I can't believe this." Aria began to sob as she rose from the table. "We're leaving." With that she took hold of Ezra's hand and dragged him towards the door.

Once Aria had entered the car and was out of sight from her parents, she began furiously slamming her petite fist against the steering wheel. Ezra stared on at her, remaining as silent as he had been throughout most of the debacle. Aria didn't plan on saying a word to him. The entire car journey was filled with a tense silence as Ezra reeled over the things Byron had said. He wished he didn't believe them, but a part of him thought about how much their relationship had forced Aria to mature fast. He didn't want to be the reason for Aria's loss of innocence.

They entered their apartment and Aria immediately collapsed on the couch in a fit of tears and sobs. Ezra watched on, feeling a sharp pain in his heart as he watched the woman he loved break down because of him. Loving him was more pain for Aria than he deemed fair. He wondered if she was maybe better off without him.

These thoughts didn't prevent him in his attempts to comfort her though, he still loved her and she didn't deserve to be left alone in this state. He knelt beside her and hesitantly stroked her arm, his stiffness proving to failing him in his efforts to console his girlfriend who shrugged his hand from her body.

"Don't touch me." She bitterly spat, sniffling once more before returning to her cries. She took a deep breath before turning to face him with a look of hatred. "You were supposed to fight for us! How can I convince them you love me if you don't even fight?"

"It wasn't my fight, Aria." He weakly reasoned. "They are your parents not mine."

"This isn't about parents, Ezra. This was about us. It was our fight and you left me to battle on my own." She took a shaky breath and coiled into herself.

Ezra shot up and aggressively ran a hand through his hair, berating himself for not standing up for the woman he loved, for not being the man that she deserved. He should have said something, proved to her that she is worth the fight. It wasn't about her, it was about him. He didn't think that he was worth the fight, the fall outs. She deserved a man who loved her and had the approval of her parents, he knew that it wasn't possible that anyone could love her more than him, but that was all he could give her and she needed more than that. In that moment, he had never hated himself more for he could never be the man that she needed.

"Fuck." He seethed as his fist collided with the nearest wall. Aria jolted at the sound, looking up at him with wide, scared eyes. He felt guilt consume him as he realised the pain he was causing her. "I can't do this right now." He began storming toward the front door, but Aria was beside him in an instant, gripping on to his arm for dear life. He looked down at her puffy eye and his face softened.

"Please, don't leave me." She pleaded, her voice croaked from the dryness of her throat caused by her intense sobs.

Without another seconds thought, he gathered her into his arms, holding her tight against his chest as he placed kisses on her head. He didn't ever want to hurt Aria; he knew that leaving her would only hurt the both of them. He didn't know what the right thing to do was, but they loved each other deeply and that counted for something. They had proved her parents wrong once, and he planned on doing so again.

"Never."

* * *

 **So, a lot of heartache for Ezra and Aria. Next chapter will introduce an 'outside force' into the mix. thank you for reading and reviewing, reviews means so much to me because it's nice to know that people are actually into my story haha. I accept constructive criticism as I want to ensure this, and all of my stories, are meeting my own and your standards. Thanks again! love you guys.**

 **Also, I'll be updating Comfortable Numb soon and I am working on Fear and Loathing still.**

 **\- Tasha x**


	3. A Friend in Need is a Friend Indeed

Chapter 3

A Friend In Need Is A Friend Indeed

"Hey." Ezra pleasantly greeted Aria as he entered their apartment, placing his keys and satchel on the table as he did so.

"Hey." She distractedly replied, staring down at the text book in front of her as she tapped her pen against the blank piece of paper.

He smiled to himself as he watched her being so studious, she was so beautiful that he couldn't help but stare at the picture he got to return home to every day after work.

It had been a week since they had begun their new lives, it was definitely tiring the couple. Ezra would often return home by the time Aria had fallen asleep or was distracted with the copious amount of homework that she was set. He didn't mind though because her education was certainly priority.

Since the dinner from hell, Ezra had promised that he wouldn't be of any distraction to Aria this next year and only of assistance. He put her needs before his because going a week without much intimacy would be worth it when she gets that degree and he gets to see her walk down the aisle in the fall after her graduation. They had agreed to hold off on the wedding until after college so that they could save up and hope that Aria's parents would come around by then. There was just something about tonight that made Ezra want nothing more than to take her and carry her off to the room where he could shower her in the love that she deserved.

"You look so hot when you concentrate." He flirtatiously complimented as took a seat beside her on the couch.

She shot him a warning look before turning back to her work, "I always seem to look hot when you haven't seen me all day."

"That's not true; you are just always so god damn hot." He seductively whispered as he placed a soft kiss on her neck.

She let out a loud huff, certainly not the reaction he hoped his actions would elicit in her. She gathered up her text book and left the room, disappearing into the bedroom. Ezra watched her with a look of disbelief before falling back against the couch in defeat. He was annoyed at her rudeness, but brushed it off as he knew that studies were before sex. He took a deep breath and shook off the rejection, turning to face the television where he began watching football.

After around 30 minutes, Ezra began hearing the sound of muffled giggles coming from the bedroom. He furrowed his brows and looking towards the door that lead into their room. He knew that the work definitely wasn't the cause for her laughter and he was determined to know what was. He jumped up from the couch and headed for the bedroom. He knocked on the door and waited until he heard Aria call him to enter. He poked his head through the gap he had opened in the door and eyed Aria suspiciously as she looked down at her work innocently.

"Did I just hear giggling coming from in here?" Ezra interrogated, playfully narrowing his eyes on Aria as he fully entered the room, scanning the room for a source to her laughter.

"Nope." She replied, feigning confusion at his accusation.

Ezra knew he wasn't going insane and gave her another accusing stare to which she finally gave in. She smirked and retrieved her phone from her pocket, handing it over to Ezra as if he were her teacher again. He didn't confiscate her phone even then being that he liked to tease her with texts during class.

"Do you need any help?" He offered as he sat beside her on the bed, careful not to knock her work.

"I'm fine, thank you." She sweetly replied with a grin that made her lips so desirable that he couldn't help but peck them gently with his own.

"Really? Because that blank page suggests otherwise." He quipped as he motioned over to the paper that only contained Aria's name that she had clearly traced over more than once.

"Fine, but don't mock my stupidity." She light-heartedly cautioned with the stern point of her finger.

"I do that enough already." Ezra cheekily smirked causing Aria to gasp in offence as she lightly hit his chest. "You know I'm kidding." He said as he got more comfortable, resting on his side as his arm snaked its way around her waist, his fingers absently tracing patterns on her exposed skin as he guided her through her work.

After an hour, Aria was finally finished with her essay. Ezra threw himself back against the pillows at the head of the bed, placing his hands behind his head as he fought the exhaustion that the work had evoked in him. Once Aria had completed the last finishing touches, she, too, joined Ezra. They stared up at the ceiling for a moment until Ezra lazily threw his arm around Aria, his face meshing into the pillow. Aria giggled and shoved his chest so that he was facing her again before leaning over him to place a lingering kiss on his lips. As she went to pull away, Ezra placed his hand behind her head, pulling her lips to his once again, catching her in a heated kiss. Aria was about to further this actions when her stomach growled in protest. Ezra chuckled into their kiss before pulling away.

"As much as I would love to continue this, I think food is a must." He laughed causing her to roll her eyes in good humour. "Thai or Chinese?" He asked her as he stood up from the bed and retrieved his phone from his pocket.

"Thai."

Ezra sat on the couch with a sleeping Aria in his arms only an hour into the film that Aria had promised she would remain awake throughout. He didn't mind though because he knew she was worn out from school and he loved the feeling of her body wrapped around his like he was her life-sized teddy bear. He did, though, suspect that the make-up was going to leave a mark on his new white shirt, as usual, but she was too cute for him to be mad. The sound of a phone beeping caused Aria to stir slightly in her sleep, revealing the patch of make-up that resided on his shirt. Analysing the stain, he light-heartedly groaned, knowing that it was going to be a stubborn one. She was just too precious though, having her so close to him was worth the expense of a new shirt.

Then there was that beeping sound again and Ezra was sure it came from inside his pocket. He furrowed his brows in confusion as he looked over to his phone which resided on the coffee table in front of him. He then remembered that he had confiscated Aria's phone earlier, the memory making him smile to himself. Shovelling his hand in his pocket, he retrieved the phone, careful not to wake his sleeping fiancée.

The smile on his face disappeared though as his eyes were subjected to the text that appeared on Aria's screen that read: 'Josh: I'm glad I can make you laugh when you're feeling this way. If you ever need a shoulder to cry on, just give me a shout.' Ezra couldn't help but feel the jealousy rise in him. He wasn't aware of their being a Josh in her life, she had mentioned many new classmates yet the name Josh never escaped her lips. He was not only jealous; he was offended that this man was comforting his girlfriend at times that Ezra hadn't even been aware she needed comforting. Why was Josh's shoulder any more suitable than his own?

Aria began to stir again and Ezra quickly placed her phone on the coffee table besides his, pretending as if he hadn't seen anything, though the frown on his face was hard to hide. He heard Aria gasp and alarmingly looked down at the girl in his arms.

"I left a stain on your shirt again." she guiltily stated with the pout of her full lips. "How many of your shirts am I going to ruin before you realise I am insensitive and leave me?" She joked, but Ezra noticed the true insecurity that seeped through her humorous tone.

In that moment Ezra knew he had nothing to worry about. This girl loved him more than he thought anyone could love someone like himself, she loved him too much to ever hurt him in that way. He trusted her, whole-heartedly.

"You could ruin every shirt I own, or will ever own, and I still wouldn't leave you." Ezra convicted, his voice filled with promise as his deep blue eyes stared down into Aria's making her heart swell.

She readjusted her position so that she was eye level with Ezra, holding each side of his face in her tiny hands, "I love you so much." she whispered before attaching her lips to his.

Her lips crushed against his, the kiss was filled with so much aggressive love and passion that Ezra couldn't help but wince. She tried her best to pour her love and adoration for him into one kiss and she succeeded. He did the same, pushing back against her as his tongue slivered into her eagerly waiting mouth. Aria repositioned herself so that she was straddling his waist, her hands moved down for his face to grip on to the collar of his shirt as she rocked against him.

Ezra was overcome with need and he couldn't prevent his hands from caressing every desirable part of her body, which was most of it. His hand travelled from her breast to her ass before resting on the back of her thighs. Aria began unbuttoning his shirt and that was enough for Ezra to know this wasn't going to be just another heated make-out session. He gripped her thigh tighter as he lifted her off the couch, their lips never parting.

The journey to the bedroom was filled with stumbles and laughs being that it was new to the both of them. However, it led them to the same place in the end, their bed. Their bed where they were able to provide each other the love and intimacy that they both desperately craved, fulfilling each other's needs until they had exhausted every bone in their bodies.

"Do you have to go?" Ezra teasingly pouted as he took hold of her arm, preventing her from leaving their apartment.

It reminded them both of old times, when they would sneak around at his apartment until her parents would inevitably call and she would leave him. Back then he longed for a time where she wouldn't have to go home, a time that his home would be hers also. That time had come, but he still had a hard time letting her go, especially when they had been so happy recently.

Aria rolled her eye and turned to face him with a light-hearted warning look, "you know I have to go. This is beneficial for my school work. I would much rather stay here with you."

"So do!" He exclaimed hopefully. "I can help you, I've taught English at a college before."

"I have to go, plus you have your right hand and a few dated nudes in your phone to keep you company." She teased, leaning up to kiss his lips.

"But I want the real thing." He whispered against her lips, kissing her again.

"Ezra." She warned, but she couldn't oppress the smirk that formed on her lips when she saw his puppy dog eyes pleading her. "My professor is probably already waiting for me."

"What's your professor like?" Ezra randomly questioned. The question wasn't random to him, however, as the question had been on the tip of tongue ever since she informed him of this unconventional meeting.

"Old." Aria shrugged.

Ezra narrowed his eyes at her, his challenging gaze making her playfully roll her eyes. She knew exactly what he was hinting at. 'Old' never seemed to faze her before.

"Too old for me." Aria shone her perfect teeth at him, sycophantically, and kissed him again, her way of calming him. "I'll be back by 12." She called as she headed for the door.

Aria was stopped in her tracks at the sound of Ezra calling out her name, "I love you, remember that."

She frowned down at the wooden floor beneath her and bit her top lip before turning back to him and calling a nonchalant 'I love you' back.

Aria sat alone at the crowded bar, lucky to have found two spare stools. She was nervous, hoping he hadn't stood her up as her eyes anxiously roamed the bar for him. Finally, a man holding a pint of beer and a glass of soda approached her. She smiled at him as he took a seat on the stool beside her.

"This is for you." He said as she handed her the glass of soda. "Maybe once you turn 21 I'll buy you one of these." He joked, lifting up his pint to her slightly to which she grimaced.

"I'd pass. Beer tastes like old people sweat." She shivered slightly at the thought.

"Exactly why I like it." He smirked, playfully licking his lips.

Meeting her professor in a bar on a Friday night certainly wasn't the most appropriate thing, but they found it to be most suitable for the both of them seeing that Aria didn't live on campus and it happened that Professor Dunne lived closer to her than UPenn anyway. They decided on meeting in the bar that was located exactly half way between both of their homes because it was certainly more convenient than travelling all the way to UPenn.

The thought that it was unlikely Professor Dunne would go to these lengths for any other student had crossed her mind, but Aria wasn't just any other student. She and Professor Dunne had formed a close relationship since she had started UPenn last month. She had been stressed out from the work one day and she went to speak to him, one thing lead to another and she ended up crying on his shoulder. Ever since then they had seen each other as more than just student and professor; they were friends. They realised that they had common interests and really hit it off. Aria couldn't help but think that Ezra would get along well with Professor Dunne, yet a part of her wanted each of them all to herself. Of course the relationship was rather inappropriate, but Aria was no stranger to pushing boundaries with her teachers. She put it down to her being mature.

She smiled as her eyes absently wandered over Professor Dunne's person, finding his attire as humours as always. It seemed to Aria that appearance was one thing that Dunne didn't care much about; His mousy hair was as distorted as his tie, his shirt supported more creases than an old person's naked body, and his short beard was rough and untamed. She may have also embellished when she told Ezra that Professor Dunne was 'old,' he was certainly old _er_ , but he was only roughly 30 years old. Aria wasn't really sure if she lied to Ezra for her sake or for his… she just hoped it was the latter.

"So, did you bring the work that you wanted me to look at?" Dunne asked as he placed down his beer and eagerly rubbed his hands together as Aria retrieved her work from her purse.

Aria's pulse raced as she watched Dunne read over her essay at a speed she found to be absurd, surly he wasn't even able to process the words at that velocity. She watched him intently, trying her hardest to decipher his unreadable expression. Then a hint of a smile formed on his lips and Aria was more surprised by his reaction than pleased. She thought her work was so bad that it could have been passed for a 5 year olds, but Dunne's expression told her otherwise.

"Aria, this is amazing." He gleamed, looking at her with pride and disbelief for her scepticism towards such high standard work.

"Really?" Aria asked with a hint of doubt still present in her voice.

"Honestly, the way you spoke about it, I thought it was going to be terribly but this at a standard higher than I expect most graduates to write at." He enthused, skimming over the pages once more with his ever present smile. "You're so talented." He breathed out.

Aria wasn't sure why she believed Professor Dunne so quickly. Only last night Ezra had said something similar to her and she had argued against him, claiming that he was lying to her. Why was she so quick to believe a man whom she just met over the man she loved?

"Thank you." Aria shyly replied as a coat of pink rose on her cheeks.

She liked to think that she would blush if Professor Dunne was a balding 50 year old man, but she knew that wasn't the case. His looks certainly affected Aria, even if she didn't care to admit it out loud.

She never saw herself fancying a man to this degree since Ezra, she felt like a swooning teenager again. She couldn't possibly help it. Joshua Dunne looked like he had been pulled from her TV screen and into her reality; he was that type of handsome. _But so is Ezra_ she reminded herself as she absently grinned at the man opposite her. Her smile faded into a frown as she realised how wrong this all was. Of course she hadn't done anything or was planning on doing anything with Professor Dunne, yet once and a while inappropriate thoughts of him swarmed her mind and to her that was terrible enough.

"Are you okay?" He concernedly asked, noticing Aria's despondent gaze.

Aria shook herself and plastered on her false smile, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? How are things with your parents? Have they come around yet about the engagement?" He asked as his attention drifted to her left hand, noting how bare it was.

"No." Aria dejectedly sighed; she didn't see them coming around anytime soon.

"What is the problem? Why are they so against you marrying this man?"

Aria contemplated whether she should tell him the truth, the whole truth, but decided against it. People tended to view their relationship different once they knew the initial circumstances in their relationship. As soon as the truth came out, suddenly Aria was a slut and Ezra was paedophile which couldn't be further from the truth. They were just two people who fell in love at the wrong time in their lives. Aria knew that he was her soul mate and whether they pursued their student-teacher love affair or not, they would one day be together in the end. It was merely their fate.

"Ezra's 8 years older than me." Aria hurriedly informed him, like pulling off a Band-Aid.

"Ezra?" Dunne asked. He spoke as if he knew something that Aria didn't. Aria's eyes widened at the revelation that she had let his name slip. "I know an Ezra, around 26-years-old, works at Rosewood High… Aren't you from Rosewood?"

"Yep. That's my fiancé." She sheepishly admitted with a purse-lipped smile.

She couldn't believe her luck. How was it possible that her English Professor knew her fiancé/ex- English teacher? This world was too small, so small that she was beginning to feel suffocated. Was it selfish that she was saddened by this news? That she wanted to keep these parts of her life separate?

"How do you know him?" She casually asked, hiding her true trepidation.

"He went to College with my younger cousin." Dunne nodded, pleased with his findings while Aria was finding herself feeling faint.

Aria heard her phone buzz from inside her purse, she scurried to check it, but it was merely a reminder that she was running out of storage space. Nevertheless, she saw this as an opportunity to leave. She glanced at the time and feigned a shocked expression, looking back to Professor Dunne who sipped on his beer.

"Is that the time already? I promised Ezra I would be back by 11." She excused, always being a pro at lying. "I should really get going."

A look of disappointment formed on his face as he handed Aria the essay she had given him to read. It was due in for Monday when she planned to formally hand it in. She placed it gently into her purse and gave him a thankful smile. Aria jumped down from her stool, surprised when he, too, stood from his, their chests so close that she could feel the heat radiating from his body and the strong smell of alcohol drifting from his breath.

"Do you need a ride home?" He offered, swinging his car keys around his finger.

She couldn't, she needed to get away from him.

"No, thank you. I only live down the street." She coyly smiled as she took a discreet step away from him. "Are you staying?"

"Yeah, I have nothing better to do." He shrugged. "There's no one waiting at home for me to get back." He jokingly stated, though there was a hint of ruefulness lacing his words.

Aria didn't know what to say and instead nodded as her teeth grazed her bottom lip, "I'll see you tomorrow, Professor Dunne."

"Aria, you know you can call me Josh out of the classroom."

Aria arrived back to her apartment, tiresomely flinging her black mac from her body and throwing it carelessly to the coat rack beside the door. She halted her obnoxious movements once she saw Ezra sleeping peacefully on the couch, smiling at the way his chest rhythmically raised and fell, and the sound of the air blowing through his slightly parted lips. She removed her heels and carefully approached her sleeping fiancé, sitting on the arm of the couch as she admired him. Her eyes wandered to the floor beside him, noticing the scrunched up tissues that littered it, grimacing at the thought of what they contained.

Ezra then began to stir, his eyes fluttering open, revealing his dark blue eyes. She missed seeing them whilst she was gone. A smile rose on his lips as his eyes adjusted on to her, a sight he loved waking up to.

"I didn't think you were going to take the right-hand thing so literally." She joked, gesturing to the tissues surrounding him.

Ezra just rolled his tired eyes, "I was watching 'My Sister's Keeper,' for your information." He retorted as he sat up, bringing his feet to the floor.

"Aw, my little sensitive Ezra." Aria cooed as she slipped into the new found space beside him and pulled his head to her chest, stroking his head.

"I'd like to see you watch that film and not cry." He challenged, pulling out of her hold and raising his brows at her

"Touché." She laughed before pulling him into a kiss.

"How was the study date?" He asked once their lips parted, pulling her into his side, and resting his head atop of hers.

"He said it was better than most graduates." Aria proudly stated.

Ezra squeezed her tighter, seeming just as pleased with the news as she was. How could she ever possibly be interested in another man when she already had the most perfect man in the world?

"I told you. You are so smart, you should never doubt yourself." He convicted, his fingers brushing through her brown locks.

"God, I am so lucky to have a fiancé like you." Aria openly mused, nuzzling into his chest.

The thoughts of Joshua Dunne had vanished from her mind as she realised there was no one in the world she wanted to spend the rest of her life with more than Ezra Michael Fitz.

 **So, this is the first introduction to Joshua Dunne. Ezra still doesn't know that Joshua and her professor are the same person. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, especially the hidden metaphors that I hope you guys noticed. I am trying to be really inconspicuous with this story so a lot of small details that might seem insignificant will make a comeback throughout the story. Thank you for reading and reviewing. love you guys!**

 **\- Tasha x**


	4. Cliff's edge

Chapter 4

Cliff's Edge

Aria watched as the brown and yellow leaves fell from the trees and floated to the bottom, resting on the spikes of the grass. She loved autumn, as did most people. It was the month that Aria really believed that Ezra and she began dating, before so it was too complicated to call it that. In the autumn, when the air outside began to chill, she would curl up in Ezra's apartment and watch movies. She always thought that once she was out of Rosewood that things would change, that they wouldn't spend their evenings hauled up in their apartment, but in truth she loved it. She loved being with him whether it is out in the open or in their apartment. As long as she was with him, she didn't care where she was.

A gush of wind drifted towards her as she sat on the park bench, clutching on to her Pumpkin Spice Latte with all her might as her fingers started to feel numb. She sipped on her coffee and felt a second of warmth surge through her body which made the cold worth it.

"You sure you don't want my gloves?" Ezra offered as he caught sight of her reddening fingers.

"No, you were smart enough to bring your own, I should suffer my consequence." Aria insisted as she took another sip of her drink, her distraction from the cold.

"You're such a drama queen." Ezra smirked, placing a kiss on her cheek as he sat beside her on the bench, holding his own Pumpkin Spice Latte.

"It's officially fall." Ezra enthused as he examined his cup with excitement.

Aria glanced at him with a teasing smile, "Aw, you're such a girl."

"Whatever." Ezra shrugged it off.

This wasn't the ideal date Ezra had in mind when he described 'a relaxing walk through the park,' but nothing is as romantic as he initially plans, especially when Aria is concerned. She was a hopeless romantic herself, but she was also very sarcastic, the two were a strange mix in these situations. Ezra loved it though, a girl who could make him laugh was a girl who could steal his heart and so she did. He wanted to have this date to take Aria's mind off of everything that had been getting her down that she was persistent on not burdening Ezra with. He also wanted more time for them to bond; it felt as if since they moved in together that they didn't feel the need to put effort into their relationship. This was his way of keeping their romance alive.

Ezra brought himself from his drifting thoughts and stared at his girlfriend who seemed to be in her own world, her eyes staring out in front of her. A light smile rose on her lips and Ezra couldn't help but become intrigued as to what was eliciting such a beautiful thing. He diverted his sights to the direction Aria was look and saw a little girl coddled in layers of clothes to protect her from the harsh winds. She screeched in excitement as, who Ezra assumed to be, her father playfully chased her. He knew exactly what Aria was thinking, because he thought about it a lot too.

"She's adorable, isn't she?" Ezra commented.

Aria's head shot to him in shock at his mention of the girl that she had no idea that he had also noticed. He spared Aria a glance and smiled, his way of letting her know that he knew she had been watching her. Aria smiled and nodded, glad that she hadn't scared him. She expected him to jump to the most absurd conclusions and run off in fear. Deep down she knew that wasn't Ezra, after the Malcolm thing she knew he was going to be a great father.

"How many kids are we going to have?" Aria asked, his previous statement giving her the confidence to ask the question that had dwelled in her mind since Ezra and she had begun getting serious.

"Well, I don't mind, but I have always wanted 2. I'm not too bothered what gender." Ezra nonchalantly replied, he could see as Aria's eye lit up and knew she wanted the same. He, of course, would have as many children as Aria wanted… to an extent; he wasn't planning to be on the next '19 and counting.'

"I want two." Aria nodded in agreement, her attention drifting back to the little girl who was now in a fit of giggles as her father attacked her with loving tickles, which Aria was surprised she could even feel through all the layers she was wearing. "I always wanted a boy and a girl, but I'll be happy with whatever."

"What would we call them?" Ezra asked, a half-smile rising on his lips as he sensed the excitement rising in her voice. This was beginning to be one of his favourite conversations with Aria.

She chewed her lips as she searched her brain for a suitable name. Of course, she had many. She had been planning her children's names since she was in preschool, which she named her countless amount of dolls, but she wanted to choose one that she thought Ezra may like. She wanted his approval. Somehow she didn't think Brad, a name she had always considered, would be something he would agree to name his son.

"Seth…" Aria sheepishly told him.

"I like that." Ezra nodded. "I've always wanted to name my son after me, but I can understand if you wouldn't. It's not the nicest name. I- I just… I don't know." Ezra nervously rambled.

Aria leant over and kissed his cheek, something she always did to calm him when he went off on his nervous rants.

"I love it. If our son is anything like you then we will be the luckiest parents in the world."

In truth, the idea of having a little Ezra junior running around was perfect. She imagined him to be Ezra's clone, his beautiful blue eyes always getting him his own way and, if he looked anything like baby Ezra, he was certainly going to be adorable. She longed for the days when she could cuddle up with her son and her husband, her two favourite boys. She still wanted a little girl though, a little character, a girl who will adore her father- like she used to. She knew that Ezra wouldn't let their daughter down like her father did. He was a better man than that.

"What about our daughter?" Aria asked.

"I would say Aria, but I don't want us to come across as completely narcissistic." Ezra joked causing Aria to snort out a laugh and playfully shove his chest.

"I like Lottie, Harper, Ramona, and Freya." Aria listed off, the names falling off her tongue with ease as if they had been floating around her head the entire conversation- which they were.

"They aren't as pretty as Aria, but they are pretty." Ezra said and Aria rolled her eyes at his charm.

Ezra truthfully did love Aria's name, he had never heard something so unique, harmonious, and so perfectly suited to someone before in his life. His name was usual, it could have easily have been picked out of a hat, but Aria wasn't like that- Aria wasn't just a usual name nor was she a usual girl and he was so lucky to have found her.

"That settles it. So let's get baby making, Mr Fitz." Aria grinned as she rubbed her hands together in eagerness to which Ezra's eyes widened. "You know I'm kidding." Aria chuckled, nudging him lightly.

Ezra was surprised for sure, but that didn't mean he wasn't up for it. He would start having kids with her as soon as possible, but he knew the timing wasn't right. Bringing a kid into their world right now wouldn't be fair, they both knew this. They could spent their current time appreciating sleeping when they want, going out whenever they pleased, and making love without worrying about waking anyone. Although, Ezra was always certain that Aria was so loud in bed that she was disturbing the neighbours. He didn't mention it though, for two reasons: 1) he didn't want to embarrass her and 2) it was probably his favourite sound.

"Wanna head back home? We'll pick something to eat up on the way." Ezra offered with the persuasive wag of his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I think my fingers are about to fall off." Aria half-moaned, half-laughed.

They left the bench and gave the little girl one last glance. _One day_.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding!" Aria screeched with excitement.

It was a Sunday afternoon and, like most Sundays since they moved in together, the morning usually consisted of Aria cleaning the house whilst Ezra slept until noon. This Sunday was slightly different; the sound of Aria's bellowing voice through their tiny apartment had caused Ezra to almost jump out of his skin. His head shot up from the pillow and his wide eyes, drowsy with sleep, searched their empty bedroom. Her voice was so loud that he could have sworn that they were in the same room. Worry took over and he jumped out of bed and pulled on a pair of boxer shorts.

Once he left the bedroom, he caught sight of the back of Aria's head as she sat on the couch with the phone held tight to her ear. He furrowed his brows as he noticed that there were no signs of cleaning, not that he cared, but that was very unlike Aria- she was a clean freak. He glanced to the clock that hung on the wall above the television that read it was 9 o'clock and therefore too early for Ezra to be awake.

Ezra was about to turn his tired body around and head back into the bedroom where he could fit in another couple hours sleep until Aria decides to vacuum their bedroom, but her next words stopped him.

"I am so happy for you both, Spence. I can't wait to tell Ezra." Aria chirped, clearly not having realised that he was in the room.

"Tell Ezra what?" Ezra curiously asked as he began approaching the couch.

"Spence, Ezra's up. I'll call you back later once I tell him." Aria paused for a minute as muffed sounds of Spencer reply escaped the speaker. "I love you too. Congratulations again! Send Hardy mine and Ezra's love."

Aria ended the phone call and looked up to Ezra with a gleaming smile, her excitement got the best of her and the information couldn't be prevented from spilling out of her lips.

"Spencer and Hardy are engaged!" She gleefully announced.

Ezra's jaw dropped. There was no way that Hardy was engaged; he knew that Spencer and he were getting serious this past year, but he was shocked that he even considered settling down with a girl, let alone a younger one. He had a feeling that Spencer would be up for an engagement since it was the reason that Toby and her broke up, as well as the fact she was moving to Washington DC after graduation. Luckily for Hardy and Spencer, there was a law firm that had a job available there which lead them to now.

"That's amazing." Ezra finally said, "I better call him."

Before Aria could say another word, Ezra grabbed his phone and dialled his best friend's number. Aria sat and watched as Ezra stood waiting for his friend to answer the call. A part of her was saddened by this reveal as well as she was elated. She was happy for her friends, for she and Ezra were the ones who had set them up after all, but she wished she could be happy about her engagement as much as they were. Spencer's parents loved Hardy, he may be older, but he was a lawyer and that was their main concern. She wanted to be able to be as happy as they were. Sometimes she wondered if Ezra would have ever proposed to her, she wondered if the thought even crossed his mind. A part of her wished he would have proposed, but she knew if she didn't that it would be a long time before she ever called Ezra her fiancé… if ever.

"There having an engagement party next weekend." Ezra informed Aria with a look of pure exhilaration on his features.

Aria was so caught up in her self-wallowing that she hadn't even realised that Ezra had been talking to Hardy, everything was just a blur to her.

"I know." She feebly smiled.

"We should go out and buy something to wear." Ezra enthused as he sat down on the couch beside her, his face mirroring a little boy who just got a brand new toy. He seemed more excited for Hardy and Spencer's engagement than he was his own.

"Sure." Aria monotonously agreed as she reached for the television remote and began flicking aimlessly through them.

"Are you okay?" Ezra warily asked as his narrowed eyes scanning her, trying to decipher her clear change in attitude.

"I'm fine. I'm just thinking about what dress I should buy for the party." Aria replied, forcing a smile that Ezra seemed to fall for.

"You'll look beautiful in whatever you decided to wear." Ezra complimented, leaning forward to peck her lips. "I'm going to have a quick shower before I make us some breakfast, how about pancakes to celebrate?"

"That'll be great." Aria responded with the same falsity as Ezra cheerfully jumped up from couch and headed to the shower.

* * *

The shrill bell rang throughout the classroom, signally the end of the lecture and Aria's day. It was a Monday and it was the first time Aria had seen Josh since she had left abruptly on Friday night. She glanced down at her essay that was marked with the letter A, a letter that no longer made her shake with fear. When he had said that her work was amazing, a small part of her doubted it, but this confirmed it. She was going to thank him for the help he had provided her with because she knew she wouldn't have been able to achieve that grade without him.

The class disbursed and Aria slowly descended the stairs until she reached the bottom where he stood with his back to her whilst he vigorously cleaned the Chalkboard. She felt awkward talking to him; they hadn't contacted each other since that night. Not a text or a phone call was exchanged; it wasn't how she wanted to leave things with him. She wanted him to know that the way she had acted on Friday was not to be taken personal.

"How much does a Polar Bear weigh?" Aria spontaneously asked, startling Professor Dunne slightly as he turned to face her with a bewildered look. "Enough to break the ice." She nervously smiled, hoping he would at least smile back.

She was relieved when he let out a small chuckle and rolled his eyes slightly before dusting off his hands and sitting at his desk. Aria stood beside him whilst he began writing, so focused that she wasn't even sure he was aware that she still stood there.

"Josh-"

"Aria, please call me Professor Dunne in class." He sternly interjected with the clear of his throat, his eyes still not drifting from the work before him.

"Sorry." She shamefully apologised, feeling like a scolded child. He never spoke to her like that; he always treated her like an equal. "Professor Dunne, I wanted to thank you about the grade."

"No need, it's the grade you earned." He distractedly replied.

"I know, but I wouldn't have been able to achieve it without your help." Aria insisted, her voice holding some sort of desperation. She just wanted him to acknowledge her, to accept her thanks, to maybe laugh with her like he usually did. Something was up and she didn't like it.

"Aria, I'm kind of busy right now." He huffed, finally looking up at her with such irritation that she felt like a complete dumbass for even bothering him or clearly misconstruing his initial attitude towards her. She felt naïve to think they were friends.

"I- I'm sorry." She stuttered out. "I just thought that we could talk like we usually do."

"Aria, I hate to break it to you, but I've got some real problems I have to deal with. I can't sit here and listen to you cry about the same thing over and over again, it's getting boring." He coldly responded, not even sparing her a glance as he continued to write.

"Wow. You're a real dick, Dunne." She spat, her anger getting the best of her as she turned on her heels and marched out of his classroom, discreetly wiping the tear that feel from her eye.

Aria felt as if she had been kicked in the stomach, his words felt like they had physically damaged her. She felt weak and pathetic, but there was nothing she could do or say to him because he was her teacher. Truthfully, she felt like a fool for ever opening up to him, for ever believing that he cared about her when it was clear now that she was just an inconvenience in his life. A part of her wondered if he knew the truth about her and Ezra; that always managed to sway people's opinions of her.

* * *

Ezra entered the apartment with a smile that he couldn't quite disguise. He tossed his keys on the counter and danced into the living where Aria sat on the floor with a book resting between her crossed legs and her earphones shoved in her ears, the music so loud that she hadn't even noticed Ezra's theatrical entrance. Ezra crept over to Aria as she remained engrossed in her book and pulled it from her, placing it on the table, open on the correct page. Ezra's action alarmed her and she could help the loud gasp that left her mouth. She removed her earphones and clutched her chest.

"Ezra, you scared m-."

Before Aria could finish her sentence, Ezra placed his lips to hers, silencing her complaints. Aria racing heart was no longer caused by his scare, but because her heart felt this way whenever they kissed. He lowered himself further to the floor, kneeling beside her. Ezra's passionate kiss had caused Aria to fall back slightly, lying back against the wooden floor. He then crawled above her, his lips sucking on her neck making her moan in ecstasy. This was certainly what she needed to unwind after the day she had endured.

Aria was concerned when Ezra stopped his actions and rested his forehead against hers with a sincere smile on his lips.

"I booked the flights for Washington." Ezra whispered to Aria.

"When are we flying out?" Aria eagerly asked, her fingers absently tracing the buttons of his shirt as her mind was still overcome with lust.

"Thursday." Ezra declared with the raise of his eyebrows as he animatedly waited her response.

"Thursday?" Aria firmly reiterated in a questioning tone. Her tone caused Ezra's face to fall; this wasn't the response he had expected. "The party isn't until Saturday."

"I know, but I was thinking we fly out Thursday night and Friday would be a nice romantic day for us." He responded, noticing that his loving gesture hadn't really swayed her.

"You can't just do that Ezra. I have college. If you're going to make spontaneous decisions then I would at least want to be aware." Aria protested.

"Then there not spontaneous." Ezra muttered under his breath, but Aria heard him loud and clear.

"Fine, don't make spontaneous decision. Or, if you do, at least consider that I have a life that doesn't revolve around just you."

Ezra knew that this night wasn't going to end where he had wanted it to. He sat up with a frustrated groan and leant his head against the couch, waiting for Aria's rant to continue. Ezra couldn't exactly argue. He shouldn't have just assumed that she would be available at the drop of the hat but he was desperate for them to take a break from their work for a while since it was becoming straining for the both of them. Ezra hadn't wanted to admit it, but journeying to and from Rosewood every day, and having to mark hundreds of kids work, as well as helping his girlfriend with college work was becoming exhausting.

"Do you really have nothing to say?" She incredulously spat. Ezra didn't reply. "I'm going to bed. My day has been bad enough without this."

She stood up from the floor and disappeared into the bedroom whilst Ezra remained sat on the floor. He kicked the coffee table in front of him before getting up and grabbing himself a beer from the refrigerator so he could drown his sorrows in drink.

* * *

Whilst Ezra sat in silence, sulking, and sipping on his beer, Aria resided in the bedroom where she cried into the pillow. This was all becoming too overwhelming for her. She missed her mom; she missed her friends. She wished that her relationship wasn't so complicated- for him as much as for her. She wanted to be able to go with him wherever and whenever, but it wasn't that simple. Aria didn't want to be a burden on him, but she was in college and she needed to do well in order for them to have a better future together. A future where she'll marry him and her father will walk her down the aisle, a future where Ella visits her grandchildren every week, a future where they are happy.

There was a muffled vibrating coming from the living room that Aria could hear from her bedroom. She knew it was her phone since it had a different jingle to Ezra's. Her pride was too strong for her to leave the room even though she was interested to check who it could be calling her at this time. After another few rings, curiosity got the better of her and she left the room.

Aria entered the living room and paced over to the coffee table where her phone rested, ignoring Ezra's presence as he sat watching something obnoxiously loud on the television. It was clear that he was moping and turned the television up to drown the sound of her phone rather than being an adult and giving it to her. Aria saw the name 'Josh' flash on her screen and her heart skipped a beat. If it was an apology then that would definitely cure a fraction of her problems.

"Hey." She coyly answered the phone, returning to the bedroom away from Ezra.

"Hey." Josh replied, she could already tell by the regretful tone in his voice that this was going to be a sorry phone call. "Can I see you? I want to talk to you but I feel like a phone call is too impersonal. Wanna meet at our bar? I'm already there now."

Aria knew that meeting Josh was super inappropriate, especially considering that this wasn't going to have anything to do with work. She had a feeling that he was going to apologise though and she needed to hear one of those right now, from either Ezra or Josh would be fine. She was just fed up of people not taking in to account that she had feelings and that she wasn't made of stone.

In the spur of the moment, she said yes to such a heinous idea and left the bedroom. She saw as Ezra remained sat in the same place and that he was making no effort to apologise, so Josh it was. She grabbed her coat from the rack and grabbed Ezra's car keys from the counter before leaving the apartment without a word.

* * *

 **Tense, aye. I kind of really enjoyed writing this argument because their reactions felt real, maybe it wasn't completely in character for Aria and Ezra, but I know that when my parents argue they can both be this stubborn. The whole turning the volume up instead of giving her the phone is just so my Dad haha. Anyway, enough about me, and on to the affair. So, a lot of you are worried that Aria is going to cheat. Without giving too much away, I am going to tell you that I have written roughly 7 chapters, maybe even 8, and there is still no cheating occurring. I love Ezra and Aria a lot, keep that in mind. Thank you for reading and reviewing, it really motivated me to update. I'll be updating comfortably numb either later today or tomorrow. Thank you again for the support!**

 **-Tasha x**


	5. Apology after Apology

Chapter 5

Apology after Apology

"For m'lady." Josh said as he placed a soda in front of Aria whilst she sat in a secluded booth, the seats were covered with green ripped, worn down leather.

"Thank you." Aria responded. "Why did you want to see me?" She bluntly asked.

"Well, I- um…" Josh stalled, taken aback by her directness. "I couldn't stop thinking about how I treated you earlier and it was really unfair of me. I am really sorry. You didn't deserve anything I said and none of it was true. I've been having some personal issues and I took it all out on you. I wanted to make sure you knew that your problems are valid and I still want to be here to support you." He nervously rambled, his fingers anxiously fidgeting with the pint of beer located between his hands.

Aria was shocked by his honesty. A grown man had let down his pride to apologise to a young girl, she admired him for that. He didn't have to go through such a length to get across how much he meant what he was saying and his conviction worried her slightly. Not even Ezra would go out of his way like this to prove he was sorry. Well, that's what she told herself in that moment. Ezra had gone out of his way to apologise to her, he just didn't tonight and that was all that was on her mind. She couldn't help but compare Ezra to Josh, finding herself involuntarily wishing that Ezra was more like Josh.

All her previous doubts had vanished. She knew that Josh didn't see her as an annoying, clingy student; he saw her as a friend. The feeling was mutual. Deep down she knew there was something more to this though, she knew this wasn't normal. It wasn't right. Pushing that warning to the back of her mind, she continued to talk to him because she was lonely. She had convinced Ezra that she had made friends at College, but it was a lie. Besides small talk and passing 'Hellos,' Josh was really the only person she spoke to in college. She had no one but Ezra and sometimes that wasn't enough to keep her sane.

"I forgive you." she gratefully smiled. "I'm just glad I have you as a friend, Josh."

"Me too." He said, returning a smile. "You look like you've been crying; did I really upset you earlier?" He ruefully asked, wincing as if the thought physically pained him.

"Yeah, but it's not just you, it's Ezra." She spilt a bit too much than she had intended to.

Aria didn't like talking smack about Ezra to anyone, not just because she loved him, but because she didn't want anyone's perspective of Ezra to be tainted. People's image of Ezra was tainted enough because of her.

"What did he do?" Josh asked, clearly trying to hide his anger that Aria was shocked to have noticed due to his slightly tightened jaw and his clenched fist.

"Nothing. I shouldn't have even said anything." Aria dismissed with the wave of her hand before sipping on her soda to prevent her from slipping up about any more personal things.

"Aria, forget what I said to you before. You're not boring me; I want to listen to you." His soft voice assured her.

"H-He just doesn't even consider the fact that my life is hectic and that I can't just do whatever he wants at the drop of a hat." She eventually explained. "I know he wants to be there for our friends' engagement party and he wants to have a good time, but he has to be reasonable."

"I see what's going on here." Josh stated with his knowing look "You're upset about the engagement party."

Aria's eyes almost bugged out of their sockets at his assumption. She wasn't upset about the engagement party; she loved Spencer and Hardy, if anything she was ecstatic that they both had decided to settle down. She was, however, upset that Ezra didn't seem to care as much about their engagement as he did Spencer and Hardy's. When Aria had mentioned an engagement party for herself Ezra he found it to be an absurd idea, when she had wanted to get married in the next year he told her it was too soon, and his reaction when she joked about having kids soon all proved that he wasn't ready to be committed to Aria in that way. Something told her that she was forcing him into this.

"It's not that." Aria sighed "I just don't think he really wants to marry me."

Aria couldn't help the tears that left her eyes. The concept of him not wanting to marry her was painful, but saying it allowed was completely destroying. The thought that the man she loved most in the world didn't really love her as much was definitely a stake to the heart.

"He'd be crazy not to want to marry you, Aria." Josh protested, his hand reaching to comfortingly stroke her own. "You're smart, funny, and beautiful. If he doesn't want to marry you then he is a fool."

"Thank you, Josh." Aria sniffled, wiping away her tears with the back of her free hand. "I- I think I better get home. I need to talk to Ezra about this."

"Sure, do you need a ride?" He considerately offered.

"No, I'm fine. I stole Ezra's." She giggled accompanied by Josh's laugh. "I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Aria returned to a pitch black apartment. The silence was almost eerie. She removed her jacket and placed it on the coat rack before lightly placing down the keys, wanting not to wake him if he was sleeping. It was obvious to Aria that Ezra must've been asleep on the couch even though it was difficult to see through the darkness that surrounded her. Worrying that may have not been the case and that he had left the apartment too, she turned on the lights of the kitchen which enabled her to see a little clear. Her worries were put to rest once she saw Ezra lying, seemingly uncomfortably, on the couch.

Aria kicked off her heels and carefully moved toward where Ezra was sleeping. Sitting on the floor beside where his head rested, she lightly brushed her fingers through his hair. His heavy eyes lids began to flutter open and were rather startled when he saw Aria so close to his face. Her intentions weren't to wake him or scare him, but she wanted to appreciate him in his sleeping state. Tomorrow Aria was planning on having a serious talk with him and a part of her wondered if this might be the last time she got to see his peaceful, innocent sleeping face.

"Have a good time with Josh?" Ezra bitterly groaned as he rubbed his eyes awake.

Aria wasn't shocked that he knew where she had disappeared to because she didn't make it discreet, nor did she want to. Aria had assumed that Ezra had seen the name of who was calling her, but she didn't care. Josh was her friend and sneaking around would just raise suspicion that just wasn't needed; she could be friends with boys without it being anything more.

"It was better than crying in my room all night." Aria sighed, pulling her hand away from Ezra's hair.

"I'm sorry." Ezra whispered, his hand reaching out to caress Aria's arm. "I shouldn't have been so immature and stubborn. I was lying here while you were gone worrying about whether you'd ever come back. I don't want to lose you. I know I am a jerk sometimes, but… please don't leave me." He pleaded as he gripped her arm a little tighter.

"Never." Aria automatically said.

She leant her forehead against his and kissed his nose. It was rare that Ezra expressed his fear of losing Aria and times when he did Aria realised that he did love her. He loved her just as much as she loved him. When Aria looked back on their life together, she knew that she could never leave him. He was her soul mate, just because he doesn't always shower her with affection, and sometimes he makes mistakes, doesn't mean he doesn't love her.

"I love you, you goofball." Aria lovingly teased as she scuffed up his hair.

"I love you too."

* * *

Thursday came soon enough and the bell for her final lesson rang, the sound wasn't as monotonous as she remembered, but instead sounded cordial. She knew this was all in her mind because Aria had been waiting for that glorious noise all day long. It was her final lesson which was coincidentally being taught by Professor Dunne. His lessons were always the best way to end the day, full of laughs, and he managed to make each lesson better as time progressed. He was certainly her favourite teacher so she knew she had to tell him that she wouldn't be attending his classes the next day due to her flight being scheduled for tonight. The thought making her shiver slightly. It was a short flight, roughly 40 minutes, but airplanes made her nervous as well as excited.

"Hey." She cheerfully greeted Josh.

"Hey, Aria." He responded in the same pleasant manner. She was delighted to see that the waters had definitely soothed between the both of them. "What's up?" He asked as he organised his chaotic desk, his scatty nature was so apparent in every aspect of his life that Aria found the image to be amusing. "It's nice seeing you so happy." he commented.

Aria blushed and looked down at her feet. She didn't understand why his comment made knots consume her stomach; she put it down to the fact that she was pleased that he was being civil with her again.

"Thanks." She smiled. "I just wanted to let you know that I won't be here tomorrow, so if there is any work you need me to do, just email me."

"Why won't you be here?" Josh questioned. His brows furrowed, but his smile remained present.

"I'm going to Washington DC for my friends' engagement party." She responded with a light nod of her head, her fingers absently dancing round the edge of his desk as she waited his reaction. She had touched on the topic, but they didn't delve into it with much detail. She hoped he wouldn't be mad.

"Are you going to be okay, after what we discussed on Monday?" He cautiously asked, his head ducking slightly to look into Aria's eyes that were sheepishly down casted, not really wanting to touch on the feelings they had discussed then. She still had her doubts, but after such a great past couple of days, she didn't want to corrupt the recent picture of Ezra that she carried in her mind.

"Yeah, we figured things out." Aria nodded with a pursed-lipped smile.

"I'm glad. I just want you to be happy." Josh assured her before placing a hand on her shoulder, his hand flinching away as if her shoulder was fire. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. It's just a shoulder." Aria awkwardly laughed, finding his reaction a little over the top. She wasn't fazed by it, so he certainly shouldn't be. It wasn't as if she was just his student, she was his friend as well.

"Well," he began with a deep breath "I hope you enjoy Washington DC." He gave a wide grin and wagged his eyebrows to evoke some sort of excitement in Aria, which worked as she squealed like a little girl.

"I'll bring you something back. See you Monday, Josh." She called as she approached the door, messily swinging her arm from side to side in an ecstatic wave.

Once she left, Josh threw himself down into the chair at his desk and rested his head on his hands, sighing loudly. How could he possibly be developing feelings for his student?

* * *

"You better be ready in the next five minutes otherwise, I'll leave without you." Ezra called from the living room whilst he waited for Aria to finish packing.

He sat on the arm of the chair with his luggage readily packed between his legs. Even though he had arrived home from work after Aria, he still managed to pack for the weekend faster than her. Surely she didn't need so much stuff. She was 5, 2 ft. and must weigh about 100 pound, a girl so petite shouldn't require so much luggage.

3 minutes after Ezra's threat, Aria left their bedroom followed by a leopard print suitcase. She stropped over to Ezra and pouted her bottom lip at him like a child. Ezra laughed though he wasn't sure if she was being serious or not. He wondered what day it was and if it was that time of the month. He prayed that it wouldn't be. Life couldn't be so unfair.

"What's wrong, Pookie?" Ezra asked, teasingly mimicking her expression.

"I can't find the dress I brought to wear for tomorrow." She huffed.

"Don't worry; you look beautiful in whatever you wear." Ezra complimented, his hands stroking up and down her arms. Her lack of response and her prominent frown told Ezra that his answer would suffice. "How about we go out early tomorrow and I'll buy you a dress?"

For a second, Ezra felt like he was nursing an infant, but he kind of loved when she needed him. Her new found independence was worrying him. He hadn't stopped thinking about the possibility that she might not need him anymore and find someone else. This was some strange assurance that she still needed his support and he was more than happy to give it to her.

Her frown slowly turned into a devilish smirk and she leant forward to peck his lips with hers. She then placed her cheeks beside his so that her lips were beside his ear and whispered "maybe we can pick something up for later. Something… to go under the dress." Ezra's jaw dropped open and Aria smirked in satisfaction as she pulled away from him and saw the lust in his eyes. Tonight was going to be fun.

Aria's rubbed her sweaty palms against the fabric of her jeans as her head frantically swept from side to side; suddenly she felt as Ezra's hand slipped into hers and gently squeezed it. Her head shot over to him as he sat in the seat beside her, waiting for the plane to take off. Aria didn't want to fly, she found the idea to be pointless since it wasn't far from where they were already situated, but Ezra wanted to get there as soon as possible. He was very persistent at times. He lifted her hand to his lips and pressed a chaste kiss on the back of it.

"I'm right here. It's going to be okay." Ezra leant over and whispered to her.

She rested her head against his and let out a deep breath, "Thank you."

The flight took off; it was a shaky start, Aria clutched on to Ezra's hand for dear life until they were finally steady. Once the plane was stable and flying, Aria's grip on his hand loosened, but she didn't let go. Aria was just so grateful that he was always there for her, there to fix every problem she had.

Aria had seemed to forget about the journey once she relaxed and got comfortable in her seat. She adjusted herself so that she was facing Ezra and eagerly spoke about her friend with such a happiness in her eyes that Ezra wished he listened to her talk more often. He liked how she would get so excited about something that she would completely change topics, forgetting where the conversation all started. He loved how she would be unaware of how beautiful she looked when she smiled, really smiled. He missed the days that they would sit on the floor of his apartment and talk about everything and nothing all at once. He missed her innocence. He wished he could stop the world from corrupting his beautiful fiancée, but it wasn't possible.

"That wasn't so bad." Aria enthused after the Pilot made the announcement that the plan would soon be landing.

"I love you." Ezra spontaneously declared.

Aria was surprised by his announcement and turned to him with a suspicious look, but all he returned was his adoring eyes and his lazy smile like he was drunk in love. Aria giggled and pecked his lips. The plan then came to a steady landing and Aria jumped up from her seat in an instance.

"Let's get shopping!" She squealed.

A few passengers groaned and some laughed, but Ezra didn't care like he usually would. Aria hated it when Ezra would moan at her for being too loud because she was just being herself and she didn't care at all what others thought. Ezra was different, he was a lot worse since growing up he constantly faced judgement from his parents, and then once he met Aria he didn't care so much anymore. If he did cared he definitely wouldn't have pursued a relationship with his 16 year old student. Love meant more to him than what others thought about him.

* * *

"This is the store." Aria said with a sigh of relief.

The pair had been searching the main retail streets in Washington DC but they couldn't find anything. Aria was so happy when she caught sight of a Victoria Secret store though Ezra wasn't so eager to enter. He was embarrassed by the prospect of buying underwear with his girlfriend like some pervert, especially when he was clearly considerably older than her.

"I don't know, Aria." Ezra said, lightly pulling her back as she attempted to enter. "People are going to think I'm weird." He whispered to her.

"Ezra," She chuckled "they aren't going to think you're buying anything for yourself."

"I know, but they know it's going to be for you and they'll know why I would want you to wear nice underwear." He responded, still distressed as he stood and watched people enter the store.

"Who cares? Nobody here knows us." Aria said as she gestured around at the nameless faces that paced past them. "So what if they think you're a pervert. I know you're not and I am all that matters in your life." Aria joked as she determinedly pulled Ezra into the shop which he entered, begrudgingly.

Once she had finally coaxed him into the shop, she pranced around whilst he warily followed behind her, avoiding eye contact with any other shopper in sight. Aria picked up panties and bras and held them against her body, pouting and posing obnoxiously, making Ezra blush and chuckle. He felt the disapproving eyes staring at the pair, but for some reason he didn't care as much as he thought he was going to. All he cared about was the beautiful girl before him who made him laugh from his belly. She was definitely the girl of his dreams and he thought about pinching himself in that moment to make sure she was really there and that she was really happy like he promised he would make her.

Aria made her purchases before they headed back to the hotel room. It wasn't what the couple had expected. Years they hadn't enough money to splash out on expensive hotel rooms; most of their secret get-a-ways were located in run down, sleazy motel rooms. They didn't care though because the concept of them being alone and living together like a real couple was enough for them, even if at times they found cockroaches lurking or mice squeaking, at least they could fear for their lives together.

This was much different. Spencer and Hardy had ensured them that they would take care of the accommodation for the weekend and how grateful they were for their best friends' kind gesture. The walls were a creamy colour and were not cracked or supporting leak damage; the bed was laid out with brown, silk sheets and cream coloured pillows; on the opposing wall was a television that was resting on the wall that was panelled with wood. It was absolutely gorgeous. That was without all the extra things that the room possessed. The thing that most took their breath away was the three wall-length windows which substituted for a wall at the other end of the room; it was draped with long dark curtains and gave the most beautiful view of the city.

"If this is our room for the engagement party then I can't even begin to image where we will be staying for the actual wedding." Aria distractedly stated as she stared out of the window in complete awe, Ezra doing exactly the same. "I wonder what the bathroom looks like."

The two exchanged a quick glance as knowing smirks grew on each of their faces. In an instant the pair sprinted towards the bathroom and came to a sudden halt once they opened the door. The bathroom was lit with small circular lights that were situated in the ceiling and the bathtub was joined with an indoor Jacuzzi.

"This is incredible." Ezra enthused as he further entered the room. "It's a shame I didn't think to pack a swim suit."

"Honey," Aria began as she sultry approached her excited fiancé "we wouldn't be using them even if we did."

* * *

Aria straddled Ezra's lap as they moved together amongst the bubbling water. Aria nuzzled her face into Ezra's neck as she tightly gripped his shoulders; Ezra's hands were, too, tightly holding Aria's waist as her pulled her naked body against his. Both of their moans echoed through the apartment, so loud that they couldn't hear anything but each other's erotic whines.

After a while, Aria's body fell limp and crashed against Ezra, her face burrowed in his shoulder as they both caught their breath. Once Aria had caught her breath she lifted her head and looked into the tired eyes of her fiancé, smiling at the beautiful sight. He smiled too, shaking his head in disbelief of how lucky he was to be making love to the woman of his dreams. He loved how dark, wet strands of her hair stuck to her face from the mixture of water and sweat that coated her forehead. He let out a chuckle as brushed them out of her face, seeing her in the beauty of her afterglow.

"You're so beautiful." He adoringly whispered to her.

Aria blushed. For some reason, in that moment, he made her feel like the little school girl who had a crush on her English teacher. She missed those days but she loved this, too, because she was with him completely.

"So are you." She eventually responded.

They brushed lips one last time before Aria stood up and grabbed a white towel from the rack beside her, before stepping out of the Jacuzzi and wrapping it around her chest. She then took another one and handed it to Ezra who, too, climbed out of the Jacuzzi and wrapped the towel around his waist.

The couple exited the bathroom and was once again met with the breath taking view that their suite revealed to them, the sky had now become dark and revealed the sparkling stars that shone out behind the fading clouds. Aria ambled over to the bed with a loud sigh; she threw herself on to the soft mattress with her head facing the ceiling. Ezra laughed at her as he strode over to where she lay and began attacking her with his fingers. Aria gasped as Ezra began tickling her sides mercilessly. She squirmed to get away from him, but it was no use. Then, suddenly, Aria's leg involuntarily jolted and hit him… in the place where it hurts the most.

Ezra coiled over and held himself as he fought for air. Aria's eyes grew wide and alarmed as she knelt beside him, her hand rubbing his back while she spewed out apology after apology. She cursed herself for ruining their romantic evening; she knew it was bound to happen since she was just so clumsy. Aria could recall many times on romantic nights and dates that she had accidently head-butted him and given him a nose bleed, or took their play fighting a little too far and Ezra would wind up in a similar state to how he was now. She could remember how her mom would always warn her to not play fight with Mike when they were kids because "someone's going to end up in tears." Each time it was obviously aimed at Mike who inevitably ended up sobbing about the pain Aria accidentally inflicted on her baby brother.

"It's fine." Ezra finally replied, catching his breath as he attempted to stand up straight, holding his stomach slightly as he did so. "I should know better than to tickle you, never has that ended well." He joked.

"Well, there was that one time." Aria flirtatiously suggested as she bit down on her bottom lip and raised her right eyebrow at him.

"One out of hundreds." Ezra playfully rebuked as he edged closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her slim waist as she knelt on the edge of the bed, Ezra standing before her. "That one time made up from the many others though."

Aria light-heartedly rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I thought you'd say that. God, you'd think we were some old married couple with all the memories we have together."

"One day." Ezra said musingly as he attached his lips to Aria's. "One day we will be sitting in another hotel room with our two Rugrats running around and we will remember the time, many years ago, when you kicked me in the balls after we had sex in a Jacuzzi for the first time." Ezra chuckled, accompanied by Aria's melodic laughter that couldn't help but make his stomach fill with butterflies. He loved that laugh and he didn't doubt that the sound would give him butterflies until he heard it for the last time, old and grey.

"Speaking of Marriage, are you looking forward to Saturday?" Aria asked as she absently stroked his naked chest.

"Yeah, of course I am. I never thought I'd see the day when Hardy threw himself an engagement party." Ezra bantered, but Aria didn't laugh instead she stared down at Ezra's chest.

She remembered how she felt the day when she met Josh at the Bar, the night they had their argument. She knew that deep down she wasn't really annoyed at Ezra for booking those tickets without consulting her, though it did irritate her slightly, she was really upset that he was more excited about the prospect of his friend getting married than he was at the thought of marrying her. Why did the idea of an engagement party sound so endearing when it was Hardy and Spencer throwing one? Why were they celebrating their friends' engagement rather than their own?

"What's wrong?" Ezra worrisomely asked as he dipped his head slightly to look into Aria's down-casted, watery eyes.

"Nothing." Aria dismissed with a false smile. "I'm just so happy for them both."

"Me too." Ezra gleamed. "It's getting late; we should probably get some sleep. I have a big day planned for us tomorrow." Ezra enthused before pecking Aria's lips and releasing his hold on her.

Aria's smile faded as soon as Ezra was out of sights. Maybe their real big day would come one day, but Aria wasn't sure if she was still as excited to marry someone who didn't seem to be so excited to marry her.


	6. He knows her best

_Chapter 6_

 _He Knows Her Best_

 _There was a flickering light at the end of a narrow street; it was so eerily dark that aria could hardly see what was surrounding her. The street smelt familiar, it smelt homely, but it didn't feel like home. The air was brisk and cold, biting at her skin with every gush of air that blew towards her. Aria protected herself with her arms that wrapped around her chest, her eyes searching the street, there was only one way out and it was to go toward the flickering light._

 _Aria began pacing towards it yet, with every step she took, the light seemed to move further and further away. She was about to give up when she heard the sound of someone behind her, from the faint sound of footsteps clanking against the hard concrete floor she could tell that they were at a reasonable distance. Aria wasn't sure if it was the dark, the warning wind, or the tightness of her stomach, but something about those footsteps gave her bad vibe. Her pace quickened, the lamppost suddenly didn't feel so far away anymore and the flickering began to subside. A part of her had hope she would make it._

 _Suddenly, Aria was stuck. She looked down to see her heel trapped between a street grate. The sound of footsteps became closer together and louder, something told her it was closing in on her. She turned to look at the lamppost and gave her leg one more determined pull, it was no use. Aria felt as arms wrapped around her waist. She fought and squirmed, but to no avail._

 _She was in an abandoned room, the only light there was hung above her, swaying from side to side. She tried to move, but she was strapped down to a chair. She wiggled and trashed, but the leather straps around her wrist prevented her escape. Then, she saw as a black hooded figure appeared from the surrounding darkness. She narrowed her eyes on the perpetrator, but the face was as dark as everything surrounding her. Was it –A?_

 _"Let me out." She demanded as she once again tried to pry her arms from the tight leather straps._

 _The hooded person didn't reply, instead they let out a sinister chuckle. Aria froze as the sound rang familiar to her. This laugh didn't belong to Mona Vanderwal or Cece Drake, this was someone else. A light shot on at the other end of the room, under it sat Joshua Dunne. She began to panic, her breaths coming out in heavy, quick pants. The hooded figure then began to approach him and her eyes caught sight of something shining, something she eventually recognised to be a knife in the hands of -A. Sweat broke out on her forehead as she desperately attempted to escape her restraints. The person in black pulled back Josh's head by his hair and placed the knife to his throat._

 _"Josh!" Aria desperately screamed._

Aria screamed loud enough to wake herself up from her terrible nightmare. She shot up panting and sweating, soon followed by the presence of Ezra who sat up beside her in the same state of shock. He placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her petite body into his side, soothing her with comforting words as he kissed the top of her head. Aria couldn't believe she had been dreaming. It had all felt so real.

"Hey, hey, it's just me." Ezra soothed and she relaxed once again. "Night terror?"

"Yeah. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." She responded, her voice quivering still from the shock of it all.

Ezra smiled at her loving concern as he wiped away the small strands of hair that stuck to her sweaty forehead. He had grown accustom to dealing with Aria's night terrors. After they locked up Mona, she had them almost every night for the whole of summer. He knew exactly what to do to calm her. That's what was so great with Aria and Ezra being with each other for so long, they knew each other better than they knew themselves.

"It's fine. I've done this many times before, remember?" Ezra said giving a low, tired chuckle in hopes of lightening the mood, before pressing his lips to her forehead.

Aria didn't laugh though; instead she furrowed her brows. His laugh evoked more images of her dream, but at first she couldn't quite understand why. Then it hit her. It had been his laugh. He had been the kidnapper in her nightmare, but why him? Aria had only ever had pleasant dreams of Ezra. She was completely bewildered. She wasn't always the most superstitious, but something told her that this was no coincident and she dreaded to think what this all meant.

Mistaking Aria's silence as her being confused by his previous statement, he continued, "You remember? When you used to have night terrors after Mona was caught and put in Radley?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Aria distantly responded with a stiff laugh and a forced smile.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ezra asked, his hand gently cupping her cheek.

"I'm fine. Let's just get some more sleep before the sun wakes up." Aria said with a light chuckle.

Ezra gave a pursed-lipped smile and nodded his head before they both settled into the bed. Aria turned to face the open window, staring out at the purplish sky whilst Ezra placed his arm securely around Aria's waist. In minutes Aria heard the faint sound of his snores, but she couldn't seem to fall back to sleep. Instead, she laid awake staring out as the sun came up, her mind reeling over what her dream could possibly mean.

Her mind became consumed with worries. Something told her that a storm was coming and she wasn't sure hers and Ezra's boat was strong enough to take the wrath. So, she laid awake thinking and dwelling, her mind so scattered that she had blocked out all sound around her whilst she replayed her nightmare over and over.

Soon the purple sky faded into Orange, warning her of the promising sun. She glanced at her clock; it was 5:60. Maybe squeezing in an hour of sleep would ensure she wouldn't be fighting to remain conscious all evening. Slowly her eyes drifted close and she was asleep quicker than you could say 'Josh.'

The incessant buzzing sound made Aria groan as her hand blindly searched for the snooze button that she was persistent on pressing another 10 times afterward. For some reason her hand couldn't locate the clock, that's when she remembered she wasn't at home, she was in DC. Instead of caring, she rolled over and attempted to bury her head into the pillow to block out the sound. Finally, the noise came to a halt and Aria breathed out a sigh of relief. She then began to feel the brushing off fingertips against her naked arm, she flinched away. The feeling stopped momentarily and then returned soon again, but this time on the lower part of her back that was uncovered by the blanket.

Ezra couldn't help but smile to himself at the sight of her sleeping face meshing into the pillow that held a small patch of her drool.

"You planning on waking up, honey?" She heard Ezra sweetly ask. His face so close to her ear that she could feel his warm breath blowing against it.

"No." Aria bluntly replied.

"You sure?" Ezra asked again as his lips began caressing the skin of her neck.

Aria gave out a content sigh as the feeling made butterflies flutter around her stomach. She rolled over so that she was facing towards him whilst his lips continued to descend to her collar bone.

"Ezra." She moaned as her fingers grazed through his hair.

Ezra finally lifted his head and looked down at her with his boyish grin, proud that his ministrations had coaxed her from her sleep. She smiled up at him and allowed her hand to slide down from his hair and rest on his face, his stubble pricking her hand slightly. He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips, kissing her palm before hold it in his hand and resting it on his lap.

"Breakfast ends in like an hour." Ezra informed Aria whose eyes almost bugged from their sockets.

Aria's favourite meal of the day was breakfast. Ever since she was a little girl she would jump out of bed at the slight whiff of her parents cooking waffles or eggs being cooked from down in kitchen, it was the only thing that could ever get her out of bed. This is why she looked forward to it every morning, especially in hotels where she'd always order pancakes, scrambled eggs, beans, and sweet potato fries. Of course, Ezra knew this all too well.

"That's not long enough." Aria light-heartedly groaned as her naked body drifted from under the sheets and stood, stretching her limbs free from sleep.

"Whoa. Aria." Ezra said as he hurried over to the curtains that hung beside the window, pulling them closed. "Do you want the whole of DC to see you naked?"

"Wouldn't be the first time." Aria joked as she sauntered over to her unpacked suitcase, shooting Ezra devilish smirk.

"Very funny." Ezra sarcastically remarked as he stood, fully clothed, waiting for Aria to dress herself.

"Lighten up, Mr Fitz." Aria quipped as she began dressing herself, whilst Ezra stood watching on, seeing her naked was pretty much usual for him now. That didn't mean he didn't love it, because he did, but it was normal.

She rummaged through her suitcase for something comfortable and casual to wear for her morning meal, before returning back to their hotel room to shower and get ready for 'the big day' that Ezra had planned for the both of them.

Aria and Ezra sat across from each other as they silently enjoyed each other's company. Ezra had decided that a coffee and a croissant was enough for his morning meal and had finished it in seconds while Aria was struggling to devour her huge plate of food, but she was determined to do so. Ezra sat with the paper resting on his lap, reading certain parts a loud to Aria who wasn't as interested by Trumps latest racist remark or the climates change as she would usually be. This was so routine for them; this trip was for them to break tradition and routine, to not be Ezra and Aria the couple who lived together and spoke about politics, but to be Ezra and Aria the scandalous pair who hooked up in a Jacuzzi last night. This wasn't going to happen.

"Well, as much as I am enjoying this, I think I'm done." Aria announced, bringing Ezra from his intense read.

"You're finished? You've hardly touched your sweet potato fries." Ezra commented.

Aria rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe how much they were beginning to sound like her parents and she knew that didn't end well.

"I'm full." Aria shrugged.

"Well, if you say so." Ezra grinned before looking back down at his paper.

"Ezra, when did we become so boring?" Aria huffed as she placed a hand on the top of Ezra's newspaper to grab his full attention.

Ezra furrowed his brows in bemusement, "we're not boring." Ezra protested. "We made love in the Jacuzzi last night, that's wasn't boring, was it?"

He had a point.

"You have a point." Aria nodded. "Can we do more things like that? Can we sneak into bathroom stalls and make out or kiss in the rain like we used to?"

"Aria, this isn't the type of place where we could make out in the bathroom and it's doesn't seem to be raining right now." Ezra reasoned, always being the practical one. Sometimes Aria found it to be a mature and attractive trait; this was not one of those times. "And, trust me, if we did end up making out in a bathroom stall, it wouldn't stop there." Ezra nonchalantly chuckled as he glanced back down at the newspaper that Aria's hand was no longer covering.

"I like where this is heading." Aria eagerly smirked. "Let's do it."

"Where's this sudden sexual craving coming from?" Ezra chuckled again, looking amused by Aria's sudden lust for him though seeming not to put any effort into fulfilling her needs like any normal fiancé would.

"Ezra, we have a weekend together and I think we should make the most of it before we go back to being roommates." Aria feebly explained, only confusing Ezra further.

"I don't exactly get what you're saying, but how about we enjoy what I have planned for us today? I like to take a girl out on a date before getting down and dirty, I suppose it's just the gentlemen in me." Ezra smugly joked, sending her a wink. She gushed slightly as she recalled receiving that wink many-a-times in classrooms during their discreet flirting session in her old classroom or even when her eyes would absently wander to his magnificent face during an exam, a sight she could never seem to get tired of.

"Yeah, our 'date' at snookers was very romantic. I'm glad you treated me like any gentlemen would before making out with me in the bathroom." Aria playfully retorted with the flirtatious look in her eye as they recounted their first meeting and how absolutely unconventionally romantic it truly was. "Fine, a date it is." Aria finally agreed and Ezra couldn't help but smile like he was a teenager whose crush just accepted his invite to prom.

Aria felt like all her senses were heightened as she was blindly led god knows where by her devout fiancé, Ezra Fitz. A blind fold was securely wrapped around her eyes as Ezra had both hands firmly on her shoulders, guiding her forward to whatever surprise he had waiting for her. Aria's heart was pounding in her chest and she wasn't exactly sure why; she knew it was either because she was excited, nervous, or because the feeling of Ezra's hands on her bare shoulders felt sensational, maybe even all of them mixed together.

Surprises were a love-hate thing when it came to Aria. She loved being surprised and the fact that someone thought so much of her that they wanted to give her a gift, but what she hated was the apprehension that came with it. She had a lack of trust after being stalked by –A for 2 years, which had elicited a lot of phobias in an initially brave girl. Her dream from the previous night had also certainly got her on edge. With all of that in mind, she still internally gushed over how romantic Ezra was for planning this all for her.

"Voila!" Ezra exclaimed as he swiftly removed Aria's blind fold.

Ezra watched her intently as he attempted to decipher her expression. For a minute, Aria stared blankly at what Ezra had revealed to her and Ezra's heart plummeted to his stomach as he worried that she didn't like it. Finally Aria turned to him and Ezra could see as tears glistened in her beautiful hazel eyes.

"This is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever done for me." Aria expressed as she gestured over to the beautiful set up that Ezra had arranged for her.

Being that they were both a lover of art, Ezra had hired out a room in a small art exhibit in Washington DC. The room was filled with paintings and photos, all of which Aria deemed to be breath-taking, she had always appreciated the arts since her mother was a self-proclaimed artist and Aria aspired to be a photographer, so this was more than perfect to her.

In the middle of the dimly lit room, there was a small round table that was decorated with a purple satin cloth, a single lit candle, and fancy decorative plates and utensils. This was certainly different to their usual takeout nights where they sat on the floor of their apartment talking about complete nonsense and teasing each other mercilessly. Aria couldn't say that this night was better than those nights because those nights held some of her favourite memories with Ezra, but she loved this nonetheless. She adored it as much as she adored the man she was sharing this night with.

"I-I wanted to do something sentimental and meaningful, but we're in a completely different state so it's not like I could exactly take you to the cinema where we first watched 'It happened one night,' or for a drink at 'snookers,' or visit the 'Basia.' This was the next big thing I could think of." Ezra nervously rambled on, trying to make excuses for himself as he was clearly worried that Aria wasn't as completely blown away as she truly was.

"Ezra, this is beautiful." Aria breathlessly commented, in complete awe of everything that was happening in that moment.

"You. You are beautiful." Ezra stated as he took hold of both of Aria's hands, turning her to face him. "I love you, Aria Montgomery."

"I love you too, Ezra Fitz."

The night went even better than Ezra had planned. The two sipped on red wine, ate delicious food, but most importantly they connected on a level that neither had done in longer than they cared to admit. They laughed about old memories and recounted a few of their firsts. The topic made both of them blush, but they were comfortable enough to discuss it all. The good and the bad. It was what made them so unbreakable.

"I can't believe you remember all of this stuff." Aria gleamed before sipping on her wine.

"Of course I do." Ezra light-heartedly defended, though secretly saddened by her doubt. "Most of those moments were the best moments of my life, Aria; you are honestly the best part of my life and probably always will be." He convicted as he shyly looked down to his glass of wine that he twirled on his table. Apart of him was worried by her reaction, a fear he never had before. He didn't want to scare her away; he wanted to reel her in. He felt as if she had slipped from his grasp and this was his chance to bring her back into his embrace.

Those were the words Aria had been waiting to hear for so long. Those were the words that put all of her doubts to rest. Sometimes she thought that it was all her, she was the only one keeping their relationship together. It wasn't true. She realised how insecure and over dramatic she was being before, but she couldn't help it. Maybe it was because she was too young to be dealing with such an adult relationship like her parents had suggested, but maybe everyone went through this no matter how old. All Aria really knew was that she loved Ezra and so she was willing to cope with all the mishaps and the tears because at the end of the day, he was the best part of her life too.

Aria was shocked when she felt a dampness on her cheeks; she was shocked because it had been a long while since she had experience happy tears.

"You're the best part of mine, too." She sniffled.

"I don't think you understand how much I needed to hear that." Ezra coyly smiled as he looked back up to Aria with tear-filled eyes, his hand stretching across the small table to caress hers.

Aria was confused by his confession but remained silent as she waited for him to continue. What Aria was most bemused about was why he had felt that way, she thought he was the one pulling away, not the other way round. She thought he was the one who no longer cared, she had no idea that he must've been feeling the same way. But why?

"All morning I had been trying to figure out why you called his name in your sleep." Ezra sheepishly confessed as his eyes began to wander again, as if looking back into Aria's would make them pool over with tears. Aria's eyes, too, grew teary as she saw how completely broken up by this he was, a part of her wanted to jump to her own defence, but instead she allowed him to speak. "I gave you excuse after excuse, but I just want to know the truth. You're the only one who can tell me the truth. So, can you answer my question without me having to ask? Because it's too painful to even say the words." Ezra's voice croaked, her swallowed the lump in his throat and finally looked over to her.

Aria was shocked beyond belief. She had never intended for this to happen, never did she want to hurt Ezra through this all. She was just looking for a friend, someone to talk to and to confide in who wasn't Ezra. Sometimes Ezra did hurt her, but that didn't mean that she wanted to do the same to him. She loved him, no matter how much she was attracted to Josh; nothing would outweigh the way she felt toward Ezra. This was her life now, he was her life. If that meant cutting off all personal ties with Josh, that's exactly what she would do. Just as she would want Ezra to do for her in the same circumstances.

"Ezra, you have nothing to worry about. Josh is just a friend." Aria promised as she took hold of his hand that had slipped from hers during his heart broken soliloquy. "Last night, I had a nightmare that Josh was going to be killed by –A, but no matter what I did, I couldn't help him… I-I woke up before he murdered him."

A look of relief washed over Ezra's face and the tears dried up in his eyes as a small smile rose on his lips, his hand finally shifting to return Aria's hold as his thumb caressed the back of her hand.

"Aria, I know I probably say this too much, but please don't leave me… I know I can be a huge jerk sometimes and I seem to have a problem with saying the word 'sorry,' but I still love with through it all. The ups and downs are what make us so great. We've survived the worse, what we're going through now is just a small bump. I'll prove it to you." Ezra convicted as his grip on Aria's hand tightened and she could almost feel the love that poured through him in his words. His eyes gazed into hers with such promise and adoration that all words had vanished.

"Never."

Aria's sincere smile soon turned into a smirk and Ezra gave her a questioning look. In the corner of her eye she caught sight of the sign for the bathroom, she didn't say anything, and instead Ezra's eyes followed hers and turned to look behind him before turning back to face Aria with a knowing look. "Do you think this is the type of place we could make out in the bathroom?" Aria asked with the raise of her perfect eyebrow.

"Definitely." Ezra eagerly nodded.

And how right Ezra was, when it came to making out in the bathroom stall, it didn't stop there.

* * *

 **So, this wasn't a great chapter, but I wanted to finally have Ezra address this thing with Josh. I wanted to prove that Ezra wasn't completely unfazed by it. So, Ezra and Aria are doing good these past two chapters, minus a few minor hiccups. I hope you enjoyed. Next chapter I am definitely going to throw a spanner in the works and obviously interfere with the happiness they are experiencing. Gotta love drama. Thanks for reading and reviewing, I really do appreciate it. Sorry for not updating comfortably numb yet, I promise I will come around to it as soon as possible.**

 **-Tasha x**


	7. An Unexpected Guest

Chapter 7

An Unexpected Guest

Saturday finally came around and Aria and Ezra woke with their naked sweaty limbs tangled together. Aria smiled as she remembered last night's events, it was the best love making she had experienced for a while. They moved together until they were both exhausted which is when they finally fell into a deep sleep, one free from nightmares. The usual irritating buzz of the alarm clock didn't sour Aria's mood, she wasn't sure anything could, instead she turned it off and rolled over to face a tiresome Ezra. Ezra eyes squinted open before a smile rose on his lips, his hand stroking Aria's stomach through the mass of distorted sheets.

"Morning, my love." Ezra greeted her, his lips pressing firmly against her forehead. "You ready for the day that awaits us."

"Well, considering that we missed breakfast, I am definitely ready for whatever food will await us." Aria joked, gaining a laugh from Ezra.

He loved how Aria's appetite was bigger than any human he had ever met; it was one of the things that drew him to her whilst they were secretly dating. As long as it wasn't meat, then Aria would eat.

"Get that sexy ass out of bed, mister." Aria light-heartedly said, giving Ezra a playful point of her finger before the pair both jumped out of bed. "Race you to the shower!" She called as she began pacing towards the shower, Ezra chasing her from behind and making her squeal before the pair disappeared behind the door.

* * *

"Shit." Aria muttered as she searched through her suitcase for something to wear.

"Is everything alright?" Ezra mumbled as he waltzed out of the bathroom wearing his old navy robe and wet hair, his mouth filled with tooth paste and a toothbrush in hand.

"No, we forgot to buy a dress." Aria sulked as she threw a piece of clothing back into the suitcase. "I knew we would get distracted by that damn Victoria Secret."

"Yeah, you're lucky that only one of us got distracted." Ezra said, as he began rummaging through his own suitcase, his back facing her. "You remember when I left you to get some money out of the ATM? Well, something in the shop window caught my attention…" Ezra trailed off as he retrieved the item, holding it behind his back as he turned to face a suspicious Aria.

Ezra then held out a bag for Aria to take. Aria carefully took it and slowly pulled out the item. She was completely gobsmacked when she laid the dress out in front of her, it was absolutely perfect. It was a burgundy mid-thigh, bandeau dress. Aria excitedly jumped up from the bed and ran over to Ezra, attacking him with a loving hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You are the best boyfriend ever." She called before disappearing into the bathroom.

It had been 30 minutes since Aria had retreated to the shower and Ezra was already sat in his fresh suit, waiting for her to finish up. He was used to waiting for her since it took her quite a bit longer than he did to get dressed. He let out a bored huff before glancing down at his watch, impatiently waiting. A lot of the time he usually didn't mind waiting for her since most events they attended were for her, but this time it was different. This was an occasion that they were both excited to celebrate.

Eventually, Aria coyly left the bathroom, eager but also worried to see Ezra reaction to how she looked. She definitely loved the dress and how it hugged her figure, accentuating her butt and boobs, but she wanted to see what Ezra thought of it. The usual 'Wow' and 'Omg' certainly always helped with her teenage self-esteem.

"Finally," Ezra sighed "come on were going to be late." He continued as he began grabbing their keys and extra necessities, rushing to leave the hotel room. He turned round to look back at her as she remained still. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She replied, shaking herself free of her disappointment.

"Well, let's go!" Ezra said, hurrying her out the door.

The pair entered the double doors to the expensive hall that Hardy and Spencer had hired, the both were awestruck. And they had thought their hotel room was extravagant, this was on a whole different level. The hall was decorated with golden and cream patterns complemented by an enormous chandelier that hung from the centre of the ceiling, big enough to crush almost everyone there at once. The hall was segregated through the middle, a dance floor took up half of the hall and table and chairs took up the rest. At one end of the hall rested a massive bar that definitely appealed to Aria, the opposite end there was a small stage where Aria assumed most of the announcements would be made that evening.

It appeared that Ezra was right, the pair had turned up late for their best-friends' engagement party, but it didn't seem that anything big had really occurred yet. Aria could only hope that they weren't waiting for the pair to arrive to do so. Suddenly, Aria heard the shriek of four women and she turned to face the source of the sound. There she saw her three best friends with their gleaming smiles; Aria's frown finally turned upside down at the sight of the four people she had missed more than she had thought was possible. They all ran towards each other and engulfed each other in a huge group hug.

"I've missed you guys!" Aria enthused before they all grudgingly released each other. "Congratulations again, Spencer! Let me see if that think lives up to the photos."

"I think you'll find it's even better." Spencer proudly replied as she held out her hand to showcase her ring to her friends.

"That's beautiful." Aria breathlessly expressed, taken back by the beauty of the diamond that shone on Spencer's finger.

"Yeah, Spencer. I still can't get over that thing. You've certainly bagged yourself a good one. I'm lucky if Caleb buys me a corndog." Hanna playfully scoffed before sweetly waving over to her boyfriend who was engaging in conversation with Hardy and Ezra.

"How is New York by the way?" Aria pleasantly asked her friend who she hadn't spoken to face-to-face since they had both gone their separate ways for college and other things.

"It's perfect." Hanna gushed. "How's Philly?"

"Philly is… great." Aria falsely enthused, glad none of the girls caught on to her indecisive tone. "And Danby and Hollis?" Aria asked Emily and Allison, changing the subject from herself.

"Awesome." They both replied, in unison, exchanging blushing smiles as they did so.

"I'm so glad we are all here together again." Allison expressed as they all indulged in another group hug.

"Spencer." Hardy called over to his new fiancé, everyone instantly swooning over the slightly bit of contact that the couple engaged in. He subtly motioned his head over to the stage and Spencer excused herself before the girls continued to chat amongst themselves.

A few minutes later the couple stood on the stage with a microphone resting on a stand between them. Ezra and Caleb made their way back over to where the group of girls stood and all looked expectedly up at the stage, as did most of the people who attended the party.

"Excuse me." Hardy spoke into the mic, echoing throughout the hall, gaining everyone's attention as the crowd grew quiet. "Testing. One, two, three." He joked gaining the teasing roll of Spencer's brown eyes.

"Hello everyone," Spencer began, taking control of the mic "we have a few announcements to make, but first we'd like to thank you all for coming out to celebrate with us this evening." The whole crowd applauded. "Hardy and I are pleased to say that we have decided on a summer wedding that will be taking place in the next year."

The crowd once again cheered, but Aria couldn't help but tense at the declaration. She felt as tears pinched her eyes, but did her best to hold them back. This was supposed to be her; she was supposed to be gleaming with joy as she announced her summer wedding, the summer wedding she had planned before Spencer had even gotten engaged. Ezra knew that it was affecting her and placed his hand in hers, squeezing it gently. Aria looked down at their hands and smiled before looking up at Ezra who spared her a sympathetic glance.

"Now, on to my favourite part of the night." Spencer smirked before handing Hardy the mic.

"What up? I didn't think she'd ever give me this opportunity, she could honestly talk for years." Hardy teased, gaining a scolding look from Spencer. "No, but honestly, I can't believe that you said 'yes' and I spend every waking minute since pinching myself because of it. You're the girl of my dreams, Spencer Hastings." The crowd awed and the couple shared a quick kiss. "So, I've been wracking my brain trying to decide who I'd want to be my best man. It was a hard decision, but I am pleased to announce that my best man is… Ezra Michael Fitz! Get up here, you son of a bitch."

Ezra's smile grew larger than Aria had ever seen it as he slipped his hand away from her and manoeuvred through the crowd, until he reached the stage and climbed the few steps to them. He was so proud that it looked like he was going to collect an Oscar, but Aria was proud too. She was so proud that someone out there also saw how much of an amazing human being her fiancé was, so much so that they chose him to be their best man. Aria couldn't think of an award more remarkable.

"So, I think my decision was certainly a lot harder than my fiancé here because I had to choose between four women in my life that I love dearly and, honestly, if I could choose all of you, I would." She took a deep breath before smiling and looking out at the four girls who stood beside each other, waiting to see who had been graced with opportunity of being Spencer's bridesmaids. "Allison, Emily, and Hanna. Get on up here."

The three girls squealed in excitement before rushing over to the stage where they all shared hugs and kisses before standing beside Ezra. Aria felt her heart sink to her stomach. She couldn't believe it. She always thought that she and Spencer were the closest. She was obviously wrong… or was she.

"And for my Maid of Honour," Spencer continued making Aria's ears perk up "Aria Montgomery!"

Aria was dumbfounded. She had never been so honoured in her life. It was just like she had dreamed of when she was younger and the two girls would lie in bed, staring at the ceiling, planning the day they married the man of their dreams. Spencer would gush at how good she imagined Toby would look in a suit, and Aria listed all the possible songs she would use for her first dance. She knew then that she wasn't envious of her friend; she couldn't be happier for her. Just because Aria wouldn't achieve what she had always dreamed of, doesn't mean she couldn't be pleased that her best friend had.

The party was now in full swing; people were drinking and dancing, in some cases they were almost falling due to a mixture of the two. Aria's mood had taken a huge turn, she couldn't have been happier to have been gifted the role of Maid of Honour for her best friend's wedding. What had certainly soured her mood was that her friends had to leave sooner than expected, leaving her to follow around Ezra like a lost puppy as he engaged in conversation with people from college.

Aria was thrilled to be introduced to this part of his life, but she felt that Ezra had hardly acknowledged her since. She just silently stood beside him, listening in on conversations that barely made sense to her. She looked longingly over at Spencer, but she was too busy entertaining family members whom she hadn't seen in years to save Aria from the awkward situation that she was placed in.

Aria's bored eyes roamed the crowd absently before returning to look at the man that Ezra was laughing with about something that Aria had missed. For a second, she was sure that she had seen a familiar face in the crowd, but she put it down to the fact she had possibly met a few of the Hastings family members throughout their years of friendship, some that were clearly not that memorable. Her hazel eyes scanned the room once more and amongst the champagne, the whispers, and the laughter, she caught sight of that familiar face again. There, leaning against the bar alone was a scruffy haired, though well dressed, Joshua Dunne.

Aria couldn't believe it, a moment of panic surged through her as she thought of plausible reasons as to why he would be here. The only reason that could possibly make sense to her was that he was following her. She had been followed before and the thought of it happening again certainly triggered her into a state of anxiety. The air seemed thin and her breaths were becoming scarce, that was until he caught sight of her and, with a beaming smile, waved her over. Then, all of a sudden, her worries vanished. If he was following her, why would he make it so obvious?

Aria excused herself from the crowd that Ezra engaged in conversation with, surprised that any of them had heard her speak over the exaggerated laughs and excited talk. Most of the people had left the party by this time, being that it was approaching 10 o'clock and most people had to return home. Aria and Ezra, however, planned to stay a while. This gave her the opportunity to talk to her beloved Professor; Joshua Dunne.

"So, when you said a 'friend's engagement party', you meant my little cousin Hardy's?" Joshua smirked once Aria had reached him at the bar, his hand nursing a scotch on the rocks as he rested his elbows on the bar behind him.

"Hardy is your cousin!" Aria exclaimed in shock of the new information. She knew that Josh had a cousin who was friends with Ezra, but never in her wildest dreams had she expected this.

"Yeah, I got a late invitation. As soon as I got the invite, I knew that this was where you'd be at." Josh animatedly explained as he swigged on his drink, Aria's eyes absently watching as the liquid hit his lips. How she wanted so badly to join him, a strong alcoholic drink was what she certainly needed in that moment. "Want one?" Josh asked, motioning to his drink.

"Thought I had to wait until I was 21?" Aria playfully challenged with a devilish smirk.

"Well, I won't tell if you don't." He chuckled before coolly turning to the bar and ordering her a vodka soda. "You ever drank before?"

Aria scoffed at him and rolled her eyes, "I'm 18, not 12."

The barman poured the drink and hurriedly slid it over to Joshua before he rushed over to the next drunken relative aggressively calling for 'another' every five minutes. Aria was surprised that Josh wasn't surrounded by relatives all pinching his cheek and trying to marry him off to any single 30-year-old woman in their midst. Instead, he stood alone… well, until now.

"18." Josh openly mused as his eyes roamed over the crowd of Spencer's and Hardy's friends and relatives. "It's so young. Too young to be marrying some guy you've been dating for less than a year."

Aria frowned at his comment as she downed her drink before, too, turning to face the crowd. Her eyes landed on Spencer who danced alongside Hardy, their smiles unmistakable. She knew he had a point, 18 was young, heck, they weren't even old enough to drink, but that didn't mean they weren't old enough to fall in love. Love can't be measure by time or age, she knows that she could never love someone as much as Ezra, even if they ended it now and she moved on. She knew that he will always be her true love; she could feel it in her gut.

"Ever been married?" Aria curiously asked her distracted professor.

"No." He shrugged as he took another gulp of his pungent drink, finishing it.

"Then how can you be so sure?" Aria questioned, watching as he ordered another drink. She wasn't sure how much he had already drank but, from the strong smell that wafted from his breath, she could only presume that it was more than a couple.

"I suppose you're right." He nodded before turning to face her, his eyes quickly glanced down at her body before his eyebrows rose. "You look… Wow." He expressed.

Aria felt her stomach tie into knots and for a moment she blushed, "Thank you."

The conversation was interrupted when Ezra approached the pair, a tight-lipped smile pulling on his lips. Ezra had no idea why Aria was stood talking to Hardy's cousin; he wasn't even sure half the family still spoke to him. All he knew was that he was bad news and he wasn't going to stand and watch whilst his fiancé engaged in idle chit chat with him.

"Hey." Ezra uncomfortably greeted the pair, holding out his hand for Josh to shake, which he willingly did.

Aria felt as her heart dropped to her stomach. There was nothing she could do now, they were both here and they were both talking. She wanted to just disappear for the situation before her as she knew that it wasn't going to be a pleasant one once it all unfolds in Ezra's mind. The texts, the meetings, and the dreams. She had no idea how Ezra was going to react and she was scared, even though she had nothing to hide. For some reason, it didn't feel like that.

"Ezra!" Josh energetically, and rather uncoordinatedly, responded; returning a firm handshake. "It's been so long."

"I know. Sorry, but your name has seemed to slip my mind." Ezra awkwardly apologised as the men released each other's hands, both slipping them into the pocket of their dress pants whilst Aria braced herself for the storm that was about to hit.

"Joshua, Joshua Dunne." Josh disconcertedly answered. He spared Aria a quick glance, his brows creased in confusion before he looked back to Ezra who nodded in response.

Aria could almost pinpoint the moment it hit him. His friendly exterior began to slowly fade with every nod of his ignorant head. His brows knitted into one, his jaw clenching, and his eyes narrowing whilst he exchanged accusing look between the pair.

"Can we talk?" Aria quickly spoke up, taking Ezra's hand and pulling him to a secluded area.

"He's your college professor." He vacantly stated. His eyes staring beyond Aria as his brain still worked to fit in all the pieces that were missing from the puzzle that Aria tried her best to hide away from him.

"Yes." She guiltily responded, letting out a deep breath. "I know right now you're probably assuming the worst, but were honestly just friends."

"Friends with your professor?" Ezra bitterly scoffed. "He doesn't want to be your friend, Aria; he wants to sleep with you." Ezra bluntly added.

In that moment, Aria's face fell. It was so unlike Ezra to act this way. He often had his problems with jealousy, as did she, but never was he so accusing.

"No, Ezra, he is a really nice guy; you don't know him like I do." Aria defended her professor.

"No, Aria, _you_ don't know him like _I_ do." Ezra corrected, seething through his gritted teeth. "He isn't a good person, Aria."

"I don't even want to hear it." Aria argued, holding her hand up to silence him. "Why do you always assume that every guy that I'm friends with only wants to fuck me? Is that how you felt?"

"Aria, of course not." Ezra sighed, exasperated with the argument at hand. "Look, I really don't want to argue with you right now at my best friend's engagement party. By all means, go flirt around with Professor Dunne; I'm just not going to be around to watch." With that Ezra stormed out of the hall without so much of a goodbye.

Aria stood still, staring at the vacant space where Ezra once stood. She wiped away the tears that had silently dripped from her clouded eyes. She couldn't believe the way he was acting, it was so unlike him. She understood that he had some right to be jealous, but he could at least believe her when she said nothing was going on between the both of them. Even if Joshua Dunne did want to sleep with Aria, it's not like it was going to happen because Aria didn't want to sleep with him. Aria hadn't slept with anyone other than Ezra since Riley, and she certainly didn't plan on repeating that mistake.

Aria took a deep, readying breath and began heading back to Josh who pretended to be minding his own business. He turned to face her and his smile dropped into a sympathetic frown, his hand comfortingly stroking her arm. Aria smiled thankfully up at the man, she needed a friend right now and he seemed to be the only friend she had.

* * *

After a few more vodka sodas, the odd pair sat at an empty table, staring out at the slowly decreasing crowd. Aria naturally poured her heart out to her friend who shared his insights and gave her a shoulder to cry on. Her mood, however, slowly transformed after the alcohol had an effect on the petite girl and Joshua's joke proved to be effective in brightening her sour mood.

Soon, a melody floated through the air and a warmth grew in her stomach, caused not only by the alcohol. She gave a content smile and closed her eyes as she basked in the beautiful sound that surrounded her. Unaware of what she was doing, Josh watched on half-concerned and half-amused by her meditative state.

"God, I love this song." The words feeling familiar in her mouth. She succeeded in oppressing the memory that the words evoked, the sombre memory only proving to pain her in such circumstances.

"Take a bow by Greg Laswell?" Joshua questioned, though once Aria opened her eyes in surprise, she could tell by his smug look that it was in fact a question that didn't need to be answered. "Care to dance?" He held out his hand and Aria shyly took hold of it as they travelled the short distance to the, not so packed, dance floor.

The fingers of his right hand laced with hers and his left hand rested on her lower back, high enough for it not to be predatory, but low enough for it to not seem uncomfortable. Being tired, drunk, and frankly rather relaxed, Aria rested her head on his shoulder and allowed him to sway them. She hated herself for doing so, but in that moment she felt herself silently swooning over the man who held her so perfectly in his arms.

After storming out of the hall, he entered a convenient empty bar across the street. The bar smelt of cigarette smoke, whiskey, and old wood and he found it to be so familiar. Ignoring whatever knot in his stomach that the smell evoked, he marched over to the bar and took a seat. His mind reeled over the argument that had just occurred between himself and Aria as he waited for the barman to approach him. He felt so foolish for going off at her like that, but he was scared. He was scared that he might be losing her. The barman soon approached him and Ezra order himself a drink.

Many drinks after, Ezra found himself scanning through his emails, attempting to distract himself from everything around him. The sound of giggling broke Ezra out of his trance. He was surprised by the sound since he thought the bar to be empty, but he was evidently wrong. His eyes scanned the bar until they fell on to a couple. A boy and a girl sat on bar stools across from him, the boy whispered sweet nothings into her ear whilst she blushed and playfully shoved his chest.

Ezra smiled to himself as he remembered the evening her first met Aria Montgomery. It was love at first sight. Something in his gut told him that evening that he had potentially met the girl he was going to marry. He never forgot that feeling because he felt it every time he looked into her hazel eyes. He certainly wasn't going to let some douche bag get in the way of that.

With a spurt of determination and confidence, Ezra rose harshly from the bar stool, gaining the attention of the three other occupants. He swiftly paid the barman before jogging over to the reception where he hoped Aria still remained. Ezra was brought to an abrupt halt once he entered the hall and he caught sight of her… and him. They both swayed gently to the music that he had listening to with Aria many times before.

"Ezra!" A voice called from the other side of the hall. He plastered on a smile as he noticed Hardy smiling widely as he carelessly waved his arms at him. "Get over here."

Ezra was about to approach his friend and mask the utter heart break he was feeling when he heard his name called again, only this time by a voice that was utterly recognisable. It was the voice he woke up to every morning, the voice that he went to sleep hearing, and the voice he dreamt about it. It was her voice.

"Ezra, you came back." She called as she began pacing towards him, avoiding a few stumbles due to her drunken state.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about everything that I said and I am so sorry." Ezra desperately apologised, his eyes pleading hers. "I love you so much." He convicted, mentally hoping and praying that she would forgive him.

"I love you too." Aria lovingly responded, her eyes filling with tears of happiness as she engulfed him into a hug.

"Please don't leave me." Ezra whispered into the ear of his fiancé as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Never." She whispered back.

There moment was interrupted once Ezra noticed Josh approaching the pair. He released his hold on Aria and stood straight, slightly buffing his chest to come off somewhat intimidating. He wasn't going to just allow this man to come into their life and take his fiancé, he was no fool.

"Glad to see you two have hashed it out." Joshua enthused, but Ezra could see right through his falsity.

"Oh my god!" Aria gasped, gaining both men's attention. "I've got make-up on your white shirt." Aria ruefully pointed out, her eyes lingering on the left side of Josh's chest.

Josh shrugged and waved a dismissive hand, "I'll buy a new one." He smiled.

Ezra's attention was drawn to the stain that marked his shirt, reminding him of the night that she fell asleep on his chest, the night that he first saw the text, the night that he realised he was losing her. He couldn't lose her, no matter the cost.

"Hey, I'm tired; wanna head back to the hotel room?" Ezra interrupted the exchange in front of him.

Aria knew that it was best to leave now. Ezra looked worn down, his hair was messy and his tie loose and distorted. She knew he had probably been drinking since he left her. She didn't want any problem between Josh and Ezra, leaving was the best thing to do.

"Yeah, it's getting pretty late." Aria agreed. "Goodnight, Josh. I'll see you Monday." Aria gave Josh a short lived hug, making sure it looked as platonic as possible, knowing how jealous Ezra usually got.

"Goodnight, guys." Josh awkwardly waved to the pair who began exiting the hall.

Aria gave one last longing look back at Josh. A part of her wanted to stay with him, she wanted to stay and dance all night with him. She wasn't sure why, she put it down to her being upset with Ezra. She couldn't deny the secret attraction that was growing in her towards the man she called 'Professor Dunne,' but she loved Ezra. That's all that mattered, right?

* * *

 **A/N: You can't say I didn't hint that Josh was Hardy's cousin. You probably lost a lot of faith in Ezria in this story and you'll probably lose a lot more because, frankly, this is a sad story. I love it though. I love that they are somewhat dysfunctional and that Ezra gets jealous, but of course I do agree that Aria is a bit over the top at times. I think a lot of her actions are because she is secretly suffering a lot due to the initial circumstances of their relationship. Like, her parents for example, even though now Ezra and Aria are a normal couple they still haven't accepted them. She wants a relationship like Hardy and Spencer where, even though it's the same age gap, people are still so pleased to celebrate there relationship whereas they think Ezria is wrong. Next chapter will explain some more about Josh and it will probably be the most dramatic and sad chapter I have ever written, so I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading and reviewing, I really appreciate it.**

 **\- Tasha x**


	8. The Last Straw

**A/N: Before you guys start reading, I want you to know that this is pretty much a sad chapter. A lot happens in it that you may not like, I won't say what because I wouldn't want to ruin it. It's not too bad... in a sense. I do want to reassure you though, I do ship Ezra and Aria, but I also love drama. I know how you feel though, I've read my fair share of sad fanfictions. I just assure you, you are in good hands. If you don't wish to read this chapter though, I will give a summary at the bottom that might not be as hard to read. Thank you!**

* * *

Chapter 8

The Last Straw

Monday morning finally came around and the both had hardly engaged in conversation since, other than the menial exchange of small talk. Spencer and Hardy flown back to spend the holidays with Spencer's family as it approached Christmas. This meaning that conversation between the pair was easily avoided. Aria had suffered a major hangover the whole of Sunday so Ezra left her and toured through the city alone whilst Aria threw up every so often. Ezra had needed that break from her. He needed to clear his head again, last night when he begged her forgiveness he was drunk and for some reason he couldn't prevent his sober mind from reeling over the intimate dance he saw when he returned to the hall. He knew she was drunk though and a small part of him fought against the worry that maybe Aria had done more than just danced with Joshua Dunne.

"Morning." Aria grumbled as she dragged her tired body into their kitchen while Ezra sat on the couch with a newspaper on his lap.

"Morning." Ezra monotonously replied as he willed himself to focus solely on the paper.

You see, Aria and Ezra hardly really verbally argued- believe it or not- a lot of their arguments were silent. Just like this one. This was an arguing Aria and Ezra. Unknowingly, they each held a small grudge against the other. What Aria didn't know was Ezra was still slightly pissed about the Josh situation. And what Ezra didn't know was Aria was pissed that Ezra had left her alone whilst she was fighting a very aggressive hangover. That thus led to this, a very awkward and minimal exchange of pleasantries.

Aria grabbed her brewed cup of coffee and sipped it as she analysed the sight before her. She was in two minds, did she go and sit with him like she usually did of a morning or did she make a point of sitting at the breakfast bar? For a second Aria edged forward, then she noticed that Ezra had been acting very off with her still and decided not to. She didn't know whether it was the way he sat slightly to the centre of the couch, leaving minimal space on each side of him, or the way he hadn't bothered to make her a cup of coffee before she woke up, but something told her that he didn't want her sitting with him this morning.

Aria removed her phone from her pyjama pants pocket and climbed onto a stool, skimming through her Instagram feed while she sipped on her coffee. She was taken completely off-guard when a text popped up on her screen.

'Josh: Aria, I need to see you after your classes today. Meet me at our bar at 3.'

Aria's heart beat began to accelerate as her mind swarmed with all the endless possibilities of what could be wrong and why this was so urgent. She glanced over to Ezra who innocently continued to scan through the paper. She bit her lip as she contemplated what she should do. She wanted to make it work with Ezra. She was fed up of the constant arguing and insecurities in their relationship, but this seemed urgent. Aria unlocked her phone and replied a quick 'I'll be there' before locking her phone and staring regretfully over at Ezra. This was the last time.

* * *

It was 4:45 and Aria stood outside the bar that she and Josh had met in a few times. She looked through the frosted window and saw Josh sitting on a stool sipping on some sort of hard liquor. She took a deep breath, readying herself for whatever news Josh was about to reveal to Aria. A part of her had a feeling it may have to do with the ever present smell of alcohol that accompanied him. Aria had been suspicious of his drinking habit for a while now, but hadn't said anything. She somewhat hoped this was him coming to Aria for help.

Aria pushed the door open and heard the unfamiliar ding of the bell above it. She blankly glanced up and noticed the small bell that rested above the door, decorated with mistletoe. She couldn't help the smile that rose on her lips. It was already December and Aria was so excited to spend her first Christmas with Ezra. The thought was so pleasant that it almost warmed Aria's cold body. Aria then heard her name being called and headed toward the direction where Josh waited for her, his tie loose, and his hair as messier than usual.

"So, you weren't in class today. What was that about?" Was the first thing Aria said. Skipping the greetings.

"Um… yeah, I… um, I got some news today." He stammered, evidently caught off-guard by Aria's abrupt interrogation. "My… ex-fiancé is getting married." He sorrowfully explained to Aria who was completely taken back by his confession.

"Oh God. Josh, I am sorry to here."

For some reason Aria felt as if she had been slapped in the face by this sudden news, she couldn't begin to imagine how Josh felt. Aria's bewilderment, however, wasn't evoked by the same thing as Josh. Aria was feeling this because she had no idea that Josh had even been engaged in the first place. After all she had confided in him, she wondered why he never told her this.

"It's okay. I suppose I just needed to tell someone." He confessed as he shrugged his slouching shoulders. "Believe it or not, Aria, you're my only friend." He gave a sad laugh and looked down ruefully at the glass that rested between his hands.

"I'm sure you've got plenty of other friends, Josh." Aria assured him as her hand rubbed his back.

"No, you are." He nodded. "I had friends once, but they deserted me."

"Why?" Aria inquired as she climbed on to the empty stool beside her, her eyes never leaving his dejected face as he continued to stare down at his hands.

"Well, once Christina left me, I got really drunk and I did some really mean things. They all said I had a 'problem.' So, I gave them a problem. After constantly drinking, they kind of gave up on me." He sighed, sipping on his drink. As he lifted the glass to his lips Aria noted his bruised knuckled and winced slightly. "I just… I'm glad you never gave up on me, especially after I was so mean to you." He smiled, though it didn't quite meet his eyes that contained some deep vulnerability and sadness that Aria felt as if she needed to nurse away. The edges of his mouth then seemed to protest against his actions as they brought his mouth back to a frown.

"I will never give up on you, Josh." She promised him as her hand rested on top of his, her thumb gently caressing his bruised knuckles.

Aria and Josh's eyes lingered on each other's for a little longer than normal. That's when Aria noticed Josh's eyes drifted to lips. She had an idea as to what was coming next and, for some reason, she didn't stop him. Josh's lips suddenly crashed against hers and his hand cupped her face. He kissed her with such passion and need, but Aria didn't kiss back. Her lips remained still as her mind processed what was happening. His mouth slowly descended from her and his hands fell to his sides; his eyes were casted down to the floor in obvious regret and embarrassment.

"I should go." Aria whispered as she rose from the stool.

"I'm sorry, Aria, I-" He began, but Aria held up her hand to silence him.

"It's fine. I'll see you tomorrow, Professor Dunne."

She rushed out the bar and began sprinting towards her apartment. Her petite body fighting against the blustering wind. She didn't know what to do. She didn't understand what was happening. All she knew was she needed to get home to Ezra. Then suddenly she felt a huge pain shoot through her stomach as if she had just been stabbed. She collapsed to the floor and called out in pain. Reaching for her phone she called the first person that came to her mind; Spencer Hastings.

* * *

It was now approaching 2 in the morning and, after the devastating news she had just received, all she wanted to do was go home and be with Ezra. She wasn't sure how she was going to tell him the terrible news she had just received, but she knew she had to. First, she was going to come clean about the kiss… he deserved to know everything.

Aria was surprised when she entered the apartment and found that the light in the living room was still shining. She smiled to herself when she caught sight of her love sitting on the couch reading a book; it was a sight she definitely enjoyed coming home to. Especially after the night she had just endured. Ezra looked up from his book and stood abruptly from the couch once he noticed her presence, unplugged his earphones from his ears. Aria approached him and flung her arms around his neck. She was surprised when she realised that his arms remained stationed at his side, showing no interest in hugging her back. She really could have done with one of those.

She pulled away and looked up at him with utter confusion, "What's wrong?" she innocently asked.

"Where were you tonight?"

His jaw was tight and his eyes were hard on hers. For a minute, Aria was convinced that he already knew what had happened. She intended on telling him anyway, she just hoped he loved her enough to forgive her… for both things.

"I was at a bar… with Josh." She regretfully confessed as her sights descended to the wooden floor boards, she wasn't prepared to face the look of disappointment and hurt that was on his face. She especially didn't want to see it once she told him "We kissed."

There was an elongated silence and Aria's curiosity got the best of her as her eyes slowly ascended to his face. He was staring beyond her, his eyes allowing tears to flee freely from them. Aria wasn't sure what to say to make it better because she doubted there was anything that possible could. She couldn't lie and say she didn't expect it, because she did. She couldn't lie and say she thought of him the whole time, because she didn't. She couldn't lie because she didn't want to.

"I am sorry." She sniffled. Her face now was also red with salt tears that stained her face. "I am so sorry." Her hand naively attempted to caress his face but he slapped it away, not enough for it to hurt, but enough for her to get the message; he didn't forgive her. That certainly hurt her more than any physical pain possible.

"I can't believe you." He spat. "Actually, you know what, I can." He sternly nodded, his voice now filling with rage rather than disbelief. "I can believe you because I saw it coming the entire time." Ezra barked as stormed away from her.

He paced over to the living room and forcefully removed his ring from his finger before throwing it at the wall. Aria watched on in utter disbelief, feeling as if he had just stomped on her heart, she imagined he must have felt the same.

"Ezra, please." She desperately begged through her sobs. "It wasn't meant to happen. I didn't want it to happen. I love you, I love you." She convicted as she paced over to him, attempting to take his hand in hers, but once again he pulled away. He looked down at her the way her mother looked at her father on that dreaded day when he left. He looked at her the way she never wanted to be looked at by the person that she loved; he looked at her with sheer hatred.

"You don't love me." He spat. "If you loved me you wouldn't have kissed another man." He argued as he backed away from her, his fist colliding with a nearby wall.

She noticed as his knuckled instantly swelled and became coated with a redness that Aria was sure would form a bruise. She thought back to Joshua's hand and the situation he was in… she didn't want to be there too. She didn't want to be left heartbroken and alone.

"If I didn't love you I wouldn't have told you, if I didn't love you I would've kissed him back instead of leaving because you were all I thought about. If I didn't love you then I wouldn't have given you that fucking ring." Aria finally argued back, she wasn't willing to lose this battle. She wasn't willing to lose Ezra, at least not tonight.

"If you loved me you wouldn't have been meeting him in the first place. Don't try and convince me you only saw him as a friend… I've had enough of that bullshit. Tonight had made it clear that you've wanted to fuck him the whole time. So, here's your chance Aria because I don't care anymore. Go cry to Josh, see if he still wants you, because I certainly don't." Ezra raged.

Silence filled the room as they both stared at each other, both waiting for the other to waver. Aria thought maybe if he continued to stare at her in such a state of heartbreak that maybe he'd forgive her, but like he said… he didn't care. Aria's sadness was suddenly replaced with rage as she couldn't believe the man she loved could be so unforgiving and heartless towards her. She made a mistake… a silly one. It's not like she had slept with him. Yet, Ezra was persistent in having her gone. She didn't understand how he could hate her so easily.

"How could you say that?" she sobbed.

Suddenly, Ezra's face softened. His frazzled mind revisited the pleading words she said 'I would have kissed him back.' For a second he thought and, partly, hoped he had heard her wrong. If that is what she had said, then he is a fool to have said those hurtful words. He watched as she crumbled and he knew that he was overreacting. He knew that deep down he couldn't have her leaving him, especially not for Josh. He couldn't let him win because he couldn't lose her. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted.

"I fucking hate you." Aria spat at Ezra before storming into their room and slamming the door behind her.

Ezra stood frozen as his mind reeled over the words Aria had just said. His pain quickly transformed into rage as the tension built in his upper body, his fist clenching and unclenching at his side whilst his teeth did the same. In the spur of the moment, he stormed after her, his tight fist banging harshly on the wooden door. When his efforts did not prevail, he barged himself against the door, but once again it was no use as there proved to be something preventing his entry. His anger grew as he heard Aria ranting from the other side, her words barely comprehendible, the fact he was unable to defend himself made his frustration grow. After a few more attempts to barge through the door, he finally entered, the chest of drawers that blocked his way moving enough for him to slide in through the gap.

Once he entered he was instantly attacked with an onslaught of punches from Aria's petite hands that clumsily, though determinedly, collided with his chest. Her exertions to pain him didn't succeed, however, the fact that she wanted to hurt him so much definitely had an effect on him emotionally rather than physically. Ezra raised his hands and Aria gasped as her wide fearful eyes gazed up at the threatening hand, they were no threat to her though, but to himself as he began furiously slapping his own face. Her futile attacks came to a sudden halt as she stepped back and watched as Ezra's hands continued to collide with his face, the sound of his harsh slaps making Aria wince. She suddenly gripped his wrists, surprised at her own actions, prying his hands away from his face and stationing them at his side. She let go of him and immediately wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her head burying into the crook of his neck.

Ezra remained still for a while until, eventually, his arms ascended to her waist where they wrapped themselves. Aria let out a breath of relief at his response to her desperate need to calm him, showing her true affections towards him. She took this as a good sign and gripped him a little tighter, tip toeing slightly to reach his cheek where she placed a tender kiss. His jaw relaxing at her touch.

"I'm sorry. Please don't leave me." She pleadingly whispered through her sniffles and hiccups.

"I love you so much." he responded, hoping his words would comfort her and reassure her in the fact that he had no plan on ever leaving her.

He loved her too much to allow a few fights to get in the way of their relationship, the fact that she was so insecure that she believed that one fight would make their relationship crumble definitely saddened him. Why she never believed his promises bemused him.

"I love you too." She huffed, something about his reply didn't settle her in the way she hoped it would.

Just because you loved someone didn't mean that you wouldn't leave them.

* * *

Aria was abruptly brought from her sleep by the shrill ringing of her phone. She lazily grabbed her phone from the bedside table whilst Ezra groaned and pulled the duvet over his head in an attempt to block the noise. Her tired eyes tried to focus on the number that flashed on her screen, but it was completely unrecognisable. Aria rarely answered unknown calls after the –A thing, yet something told her that this was important. It was 5 in the morning and phone calls at the time were usually something more than a prank call or someone calling for a quick catch-up.

She answered the call and warily placed it to her ear.

"Hello." She whispered into the receiver, not wanting to disturb Ezra.

"Hello, is this Aria Montgomery?" The formality of the voice caused Aria's stomach to instantly plummet. Something was definitely wrong, her first instinct was to glance over to the spot beside her and make sure Ezra was definitely okay.

"This is she." She finally responded with her voice filled with nerves.

"This is Philadelphia Hospice; we are calling in regards to Joshua Dunne. Aria, we are sorry to tell you that he is in critical condition here after an attempted suicide. You are the only person we could call, he doesn't seem to have any numbers of any relatives and the note he had written suggests you're pretty close." The person, who Aria assumed to be a nurse, informed her and immediately tears began falling from Aria's eyes as she sat up in a panic.

"Oh God." She managed to say as her hand flew up to cup her mouth that began to vibrate from sobs. "I'll be there as soon as I can." She told the nurse and with that she ended the call.

She sat on the edge of her bed and began dressing herself with whatever clothes lay on their cluttered bedroom floor. Aria felt as there was shift of weight beside her, but she couldn't bear to turn to face him. She knew this was going to cause some trouble for her especially after the events that occurred last night. A horrible feeling then overwhelmed her and a part of her knew that she was the reason he was there. She was his last string of hope and after she left him so coldly he took the plunge.

"Is everything okay?" Ezra asked, his hand feebly stroking her back as he tried to comfort her, half-heartedly.

Aria took a deep breath and turned her head to the side so that she could look at Ezra over her shoulder.

"No, Joshua is in hospital after he tried to committee suicide." Aria explained. Her voice was emotionless and hard. Aria tried to hide her true emotions from Ezra because she didn't want him to get the wrong idea. Then again, Aria was still human and Josh was still her friend regardless of what happened.

"That's terrible." He expressed. She knew he meant those words because Ezra was still a forgiving and caring man. Aria didn't think Ezra could ever hate anything, which is why she hoped he would understand that she had leave to be with Josh for tonight.

"Yeah, so I am going up there now." Aria hurriedly explained as she stood from the bed and finished dressing herself.

"Aria, it's 5 in the morning. Come back to bed."

"Please don't do this. I have to go up there and be with him. I am all his has right now." Aria frantically argued back.

"He doesn't have you, Aria!" Ezra barked back making Aria flinch slightly.

"Ezra, he is my friend. You don't understand right now, but I am the reason he is in that place and I intend to be there for him." She calmly responded, not wanting another argument.

"How is this your fault?" Ezra questioned, aggravated, as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Because he kissed me, and then I ran away. After he told me that I am all he has, I still left him! I was the last fucking straw, Ezra." She explained. Her voice now rising to the same level as Ezra's as she began walking towards the bedroom door.

"Maybe if you hadn't led him on in the first place then this wouldn't be a problem." Ezra muttered.

"Led him on? Led him fucking on?" Aria spat incredulously as she began approaching the bed where Ezra laid, staring at her with cold eyes. "So being someone's friend counts for leading them on now? God, you're pathetic."

"I'm pathetic?" Ezra scoffed. "I am not the one who constantly cried over how hard my life is because my partner didn't constantly shower me with flowers. Maybe you need to grow up and realise this is a real adult relationship, not some romantic comedy."

"Maybe _you_ need to realise that this isn't a relationship at all." Aria spat before she stormed towards the door.

She was surprised when she felt Ezra's hand wrapped around her arm. She tugged away, but he wouldn't let go.

"This isn't over. You're not leaving me." He declared. Aria didn't respond instead she wiggled out of his grip and continued for the door with Ezra following behind. As Aria went to open the door Ezra came behind her and slammed it shut. "If you leave now, don't ever come back, Aria, I mean it. This is the last straw. It's me or him."

"Ezra, this is not a time to make me chose." Aria said dejectedly as she stared into his eyes with tears falling from her own. "Ezra, I love you and I always will, but I have to do this. If you can't understand that then maybe you should just let me go. I don't want to leave you, but you are leaving me not choice."

Ezra stared into her puffy hazel eyes for a moment longer before stepping away from the door and allowing her to leave. He turned to face the opposite wall and heard as the door slammed shut, he couldn't bear to watch her leave.

Ezra couldn't believe how quickly everything crumbled down. He couldn't believe he lost her. Ezra shovelled his hands into his pyjama pants pockets and dragged his stunned body over to the couch; beside it he noticed his engagement ring. He picked it up and analysed it, noticing it was slightly bent out of shape. He frowned at the word 'happiness' before he placed it on the tip of his ring finger. Slowly he attempted to slide it on, but it no longer fit. Maybe this was how it was supposed to be.

* * *

 **A/N: For those of you who didn't read. Aria went to meet Josh at a bar because there was something wrong, he revealed to Aria that his ex-fiancé was getting married and also revealed Aria was his only friend before kissing her. She didn't kiss back. Something happened that isn't yet clarified before she returns home at 2 in the morning and tells Ezra about the kiss. They argue and make up, as per usual. A few hours later she gets a phone call informing her that Josh tried to kill himself and Aria tries to visit him, this leads to another argument between Ezria which ultimately leads to their break up.**

 **Fear not, this is not the end because I wouldn't do you guys like that. Anyway, sorry for temporarily breaking your hearts. Thanks for the amazing reviews! Love you guys!**

 **\- Tasha x**


	9. End of the Affair (pt 1)

**I'd like to apologise for the delay. My Granddad died so I've been pretty distracted from the story. Anyway, just like every story, there are is two sides. So, this is Ezra 5 months after the break up, but we will also see Aria 5 months after in the next chapter. So, don't worry if you read something you find displeasing. It will make more sense next chapter, I promise. anyway, here goes.**

* * *

Chapter 9

End of the Affair (pt. 1)

5 months later…

Ezra let out a groan as his phone rang incessantly on his bedside table. He knew he couldn't continue to ignore it in case it was of importance. He rolled his head to face the bedside table, trying not to notice the vacant space beside him. He glanced at his alarm clock; it was 1:00 pm on a Saturday. He hadn't been sleeping lately; early mornings and late afternoons. Ezra spent most of his time in darkness recently. Hardy seemed to think he had become nocturnal; Ezra was starting to think he might be right.

Stretching his arm across the bed, he reached the phone that continued to vibrate in his hand. What a surprise, it was Hardy. No one else called him lately. It was summer so he had no responsibilities at work and it's not like she would be calling him anytime soon, though for the first two months he certainly clung to the prospect of that possibly happening. Then, as days turned into weeks and weeks into months, he knew the late night phone call of her sobbing an apology and telling him she missed him would forever be a dream whilst he lived in his nightmare.

"What's up?" Ezra tiresomely asked as he rubbed his tired eyes.

"Have you just woken up?" Hardy incredulously questioned. His voice proving to be too loud for Ezra's hung-over head that throbbed from the sound.

"Yeah, and I intend to return to my slumber once this call is over." Ezra retorted as he began sitting up in his bed. "What was so important that you had to disturb my rest for?"

"Well, I've been worried about you, man. I haven't been able to contact you as much as I would like lately because of the wedding coming up and I've been working a lot. I just wanted to see how you're doing; you must be feeling pretty isolated being alone all day in that tiny apartment." Hardy sympathetically explained.

Ezra didn't want him to worry though. Ezra was just temporarily heartbroken and he didn't need him aiding him like he was a little bird with a broken wing. He would get better soon and he wanted to prove that to Hardy as much as he wanted to prove that to himself. Ezra's eyes then quickly scanned the dimly lit room and landed on Flash who swam in sedate circles around his foggy tank.

"I'm not alone." He responded with Flash being his idea of company.

"Sure you're not." Hardy sarcastically quipped. "Listen, Spencer and I have a proposition for you. You know we brought this new house a couple months ago and it's feeling pretty empty with just the two of us. Why don't you stay with us until the end of summer?"

"No, thanks guys; that'll just be awkward." Ezra's mind reeled over the prospect of Aria finding out that he has been moping around like a mourning widower since they broke up.

"No, it won't. Spencer doesn't just consider you as Aria's ex. You're my best man; you'll one day be uncle Ezra to our children. Let me do this for you, especially after all you've don't for me." Hardy insisted.

He seemed to be pretty persistent in having Ezra accept the offer. A part of him wanted to, he wanted to enjoy the company and support of his best friend in such a challenging point of his life, but another part of him shuddered at the concept of Aria finding out.

"What about Flash?" Ezra openly mused. His attention drifting back to his mundane goldfish. He heard a muffled 'huh?' come through the speaker, but ignored it. "Truthfully, I don't want Aria to find out." Ezra finally confessed. There was an elongated silence from the other end of the line. For a second Ezra wondered if it had gone dead, but then an even worse conclusion came to mind. "She knows, doesn't she?" Ezra drily asked.

"Yeah."

Ezra let out an aggravated groan. He couldn't help but cringe at the thought of Aria feeling pity towards him like he was a puppy with an injured paw.

"That's great. Now I can't pretend I'm doing fine if any awkward conversation occurs between us at the reception." Ezra sighed as he threw his head back against the pillows.

"Well, why should you lie? Tell that bitch she broke your heart." Hardy convicted, sounding like the old Hardy that Ezra missed, eliciting a smirk on his lips. "Listen, dude, just come and stay here until the wedding is over. It's only a week away and then you can return to sobbing over everything in your apartment that reminds you the slightest bit of Aria."

Ezra contemplated for a while as he absently chewed on his bottom lip. "Fine, but you're paying for my flight."

"Wouldn't have it any other way, Z."

* * *

It was Sunday and after giving Flash to his elderly next door neighbour and jumping on the next flight to Washington DC, he was stood at the door of Hardy and Spencer's new residency. The place seemed big; the door was red with a white frame. It was a typical family home, making Ezra miss the possibility of having this type of life with Aria, like they had planned. He stopped himself from dwelling on the thought and, instead, knocked on the door. The door swung open and Ezra was hit with a gush of sweet smelling air. As soon as Ezra saw Hardy standing in the door way, they pulled each other into a tight hug, patting each other's back to ensure it was a "manly" hug.

"Spencer's cooking?" Ezra asked as they released each other and entered into the foyer.

The house was like the ones that were in all the movies. Spencer and Hardy were living the American Dream. Hardy's income was enough for Spencer not to work whilst she was at college and it was definitely enough for a lot more than just that. Ezra was in awe of it, Hardy the family man… Not something he ever expected to say. Especially not whilst he was still single and living in a one bedroom apartment, barely being able to even afford that.

"You're kidding, Spencer doesn't cook. I was just making dinner for the three of us." Hardy said as he took Ezra's suitcase in his grasp. "Let me show you to the guest room."

Ezra followed him up the spiral stairs, his eyes scanning every inch of the beautifully decorated house. It had a Spencer vibe to it; clean and sophisticated. The two were such an odd pair that sometimes it baffled Ezra how they could possible work. Maybe that was his and Aria's problem, they were just too alike.

Finally, they arrived to the guest room. It was like a hotel suite, fresh white sheets, a TV on the wall across from the double bed, and it even had an en suite bathroom. Ezra was surprised not to find mints on the pillows.

"You've got a lovely place here." Ezra complimented as his fingers scanned the oak drawers.

"Thanks. It sure beats sharing a bunk bed with a guy who laughs in his sleep." Hardy joked making Ezra light-heartedly roll his eyes.

"I'm surprised I could even sleep through all the things you got up to during college." Ezra quipped.

Hardy hushed him and gestured behind him, "She has super sensitive hearing."

"Honey," Spencer called from the kitchen "have you seen my hockey stick?"

"Do you suppose she's going to beat you with it?" Ezra whispered to Hardy, making him glare back at him.

"It's in my office." Hardy called to Spencer.

"Why would it be in your God damn office?" Spencer ranted to herself as she marched up the stairs.

"I put it in there with my sports gear." Hardy calmly responded, unfazed by her aggravated tone.

Spencer was about to make another comment when she reached the top of the stair case and caught sight of Ezra. Her scowl abruptly transforming into a welcoming smile.

"Ezra, I had no idea you'd be here so early." Spencer greeted as she approached them both, standing in the door way of the guest room beside Hardy who placed his arm around her waist.

"Yeah, I was pretty eager to see you both. It's been a while since I've communicated with anyone besides my goldfish." Ezra joked, though the pair didn't laugh along, instead they gave him a sympathetic look. Not the reaction he had hoped for. Everyone seemed to look at him like that since he and Aria broke up, they looked at him with the upmost pity. It was starting to annoy him.

"Listen, we've got the bachelor party coming up and I am going to guarantee you some meaningless sex." Hardy promised Ezra as he gave his shoulder a firm squeeze.

"If you've hinting at yourself, then I'll pass." Ezra laughed as he removed Hardy's hand from his shoulder. Hardy merely rolled his eyes at Ezra's response.

"It is gonna be a lot easier for you to get laid now I'm off the market." Hardy continued.

"You're such a douche." Spencer jokingly commented from behind them, but Hardy seemed unfazed, as if her loving insults were pretty typical, which Ezra suspected they would be.

"A douche that you love." Hardy cooed as he glanced over his shoulder to Spencer who smirked at his comment.

"Yeah, yeah." She chuckled. "You better not burn that dinner." She warned with a pointed finger. "I'm going to practice outside for a while; I've got a match coming up after the honeymoon. See you boys later."

Spencer then disappeared out of the door way and Ezra was alone, once again, with his best pal. He gave Ezra a small smile before sitting on the bed, patting the spot beside him for Ezra to join. He rolled his eyes, knowing what was coming next. He wasn't sure if he was ready to talk about Aria, but it couldn't hurt to try. So, he joined him.

"So, have you spoken to her recently?" Hardy carefully asked, his way of easing into the conversation, even though the answer was pretty obvious.

"No, we haven't spoken since the day after the argument when she came to collect her things. " Ezra dismally replied. His mind couldn't help but wander to that vivid memory he had of that day. That was the day he knew it was really over. That was probably the worst day of his life.

"Well, there's kind of a reason why I also wanted to talk to you about this." Hardy huffed as his arm hung loosely around Ezra's shoulders. Ezra's brows furrowed in confusion as his attention shot to Hardy who avoided his gaze. Ezra's heart started to pound.

"Ezra, Aria kind of has a boyfriend now…" Hardy regretfully informed Ezra, his hand squeezing his shoulder.

Ezra's face instantly fell into a frown and he couldn't supress the tears that filled his eyes. He felt as if he had been physically punched in the chest. A small part of him held onto the possibility that maybe they could talk at the wedding and hash things out, but now that was looking very unlikely. How could she move on so quickly? That's when it hit him, and that's when he fell apart.

"It's Joshua, isn't it?" Ezra despondently asked. Hardy merely nodded. "God, I am such an idiot." Ezra berated himself as he ran a hand over his face, his way of preventing the tears that were so desperate to fall that it ached his face, his jaw so tight it felt as if would crack.

"You're not an idiot. She is. Leaving you for him is the biggest mistake she'll ever make." Hardy defended.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Not long. A month, maybe less." Hardy shrugged. Ezra was just relieved she didn't necessarily leave him for Josh. That would be completely crushing. "I had to tell you because they are both coming to the wedding, not necessarily together though."

Ezra just nodded, not really knowing what to say anymore. He just couldn't believe this was actually happening. His Aria was no longer that, she was Josh's Aria now. How she could move on so fast was beyond him. Maybe she didn't love him after all, not the way that he loved her anyway. Sure, Ezra had slept with a few women since Aria left to help ease the pain, but never had he ever considered getting serious with someone so soon, if ever.

"Can I be left alone for a while? I'll come down when dinner is ready." Ezra softly asked. His voice was hoarse and scratchy whilst his eyes were on the brink of tears.

"Sure, take your time." Hardy said before patting his back and leaving him to be alone.

It was time for dinner and, after processing the information for roughly an hour, Ezra was ready to join the couple for their meal. He didn't want to even think about Aria and Josh anymore, there was nothing he could really do about it and dwelling on it would only make matters worse. Sure, he had considered murdering Josh for the past hour, but that was behind him now. He had regained some of his sanity since.

Ezra pulled up a chair at the dining table where Spencer and Hardy already sat, silently eating, and exchanging not-so-discreet glances whilst Ezra began picking at his food. The pair hadn't the slightest idea of what to say. It was hard for Spencer to comfort him when she was still Aria's best friend, yet a part of her felt for Ezra. She had always loved them together and was even a self-proclaimed 'shipper' of the pair. She just couldn't openly admit that she wants Ezra to be with Aria almost as much as Ezra wanted to be with her.

"You guys excited for the wedding?" Ezra asked. His feeble attempt at small talk in order to distract everyone from the elephant in the room.

Spencer cleared her throat, "yeah, I've been planning none stop over the summer. I'm quite worried everything is going to fall apart."

"I'm sure it will be perfect. You have a way of managing things well, which is exactly why you did so amazing during high school even with the –A thing." Ezra commented. It was a genuine observation that came out as more of an awkward compliment. He was her teacher once and sometimes he couldn't help but return to that formality.

"Thanks. Have you got your best man speech?" Spencer casually asked.

"Um… No, not yet." Ezra awkwardly informed them, slightly worried Spencer would go off at him like she typically would for potentially ruining her perfectly planned wedding, but she didn't.

"Oh, that's fine. Take your time with it." Spencer sweetly dismissed before she sipped on her ice tea.

Ezra was becoming fed up with how they were acting around him. He couldn't put up with this for an entire week, so he decided he should address it.

"Guys, you don't need to act this way. I'm fine. Just treat me like you usually would." Ezra told them both whilst they looked at him as if they didn't quite get what he was referring to. They knew. Ezra gave them another serious look and they folded.

"Sorry, Ezra. I just don't want to put any extra pressure on you right now." Spencer solemnly confessed.

"It's okay. Maybe it will distract me." Ezra reasoned with a small shrug.

"We just want the best for you, man." Hardy smiled over to Ezra before patting him lightly on the back.

"Thank you. I'm just surprised by it all, I suppose." Ezra huffed. "I didn't expect her to move on so fast, I thought she loved me."

"She does." Spencer quickly defended, her outburst gaining the attention of both men. "I mean, you don't fall out of love in 5 months." Spencer elaborated.

"I think she was falling out of love with me for longer than just 5 months." Ezra dejectedly replied.

"Listen, Ezra, Aria sacrificed a lot to be with you. If she didn't love you then why would have she don't that. She just wasn't coping well after her parents basically disowned her and…and… God, she was pregnant!" Spencer finally exploded and the entire table grew silent. Ezra's eyes filled with tears as he stared silently at Spencer, his mind registering the information.

"Sh-she was pregnant?" Ezra asked as tears silently fell from his face, his gaze despondent.

"She lost the baby. She didn't tell you because she found out the same night that you…" Spencer didn't bother finishing the sentence. "That's where she was that night. She was with me, not Josh." Ezra didn't speak, he couldn't even remember how to. "I promised I wouldn't tell you, but I couldn't keep this to myself any longer."

"Oh my God" was all Ezra could muster out. "I am such an asshole. I have to call her."

"Ezra, don't. She in Vancouver with Josh visiting family. Just wait, please. Do this in person; this isn't something you can discuss over a distant phone call after not speaking for 5 months." Spencer reasoned with Ezra and he knew that she was right, yet he wasn't sure if he could last until the wedding knowing something so life altering.

* * *

 **A/n: Sorry guys about the Josh thing, but as I promised, next chapter everything will make more sense and maybe you won't hate Aria as much. Thank for reading and reviewing, the responses I get really mean a lot and I try to take your opinions into consideration when writing. Thanks again. love you guys.**

 **\- Tasha x**


	10. End of The Affair (pt2)

**A/N: Finally, I made my lazy arse update! I wanted to apologize in advance for any mistakes, I made the spontaneous decision to upload it at 12:30 and I am knackered. Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 10

End of The Affair (pt.2)

Aria anxiously sat on an aeroplane heading towards Vancouver, her petite hands gripped the armrests and her head was pushed firm against the headrest as the plane took flight. Her tightly closed eyes sprung open and she glanced to her left where Josh sat, his eyes glued to his phone, which Aria was sure was prohibited on planes, especially during take-off. It was like he didn't care that this plane could crash. The fear was constantly buried in her mind during flights… poorly buried, if anything it was pretty clear she was a ball of nerves, and yet her so-called-boyfriend was only making the matters worse for her. If she could talk, she would scold him, but her fear prevented any noise escaping her clenched jaw.

Aria stared at him with pure anger, not that he bothered looking up at her, not even to make sure she wasn't passed out from overwhelming anxiety. She forced her eyes away from him, staring at him only making the problem harder for her to cope with. She closed her eyes again. Aria almost gasped in shock at the first face her mind painted for her blind eyes; Ezra Fitz. She was surprised that she could never seem to forget about him, almost like he was her guardian angel. A big part of Aria knew that if Ezra was here he would be at her beck and call. He would be holding her hand, no matter how sweating and unpleasant they felt. He'd be whispering words of encouragement in her ear, even if her clouded mind could barely hear them. Most importantly, he stuck by her, through everything. She spent most of her time now wishing she had done the same for him.

God, she had to stop comparing Josh to Ezra. It was becoming unhealthy. It was almost making her hate the man who sat next to her. She knew that her anger towards Josh wasn't because he wasn't a great guy, because he was, it was just because no man could ever live up to the standard Ezra had set. Ezra wasn't a great guy; he was the perfect guy.

Soon, Aria escaped from the fear as she was cocooned by the imaginary words of encouragement that circled her mind through the voice of her lost lover. Even though the false conversation that played out in her head between herself and Ezra was somewhat comforting, it also saddened her. What she would do to hear his voice again. She couldn't count the amount times on one hand that she had woke from a very vivid and terrifying dream and wish he was beside her. She couldn't count the amount of times that she had reached for her phone in a spur of the moment with the sole intention of dialling the only number she ever bothered to learn off by heart. No one knew this though because if Aria had anything left after Ezra left, it was her pride. And at 3 am when she is drenched in her own tears and sweat, she wished her pride had disappeared more than anything else. Maybe then she would've called him, maybe then she would have told him of theirs that never was, maybe then she wouldn't be travelling to Vancouver to meet the family of a man she didn't love.

Aria and Joshua had grown close over the past months that Aria had been without Ezra. Even though breaking up with Ezra was one of the saddest tragedies in her short life, it had a few benefits. After becoming temporary, and secret, roommates with Josh for a week or two, there was finally a vacancy in a UPenn dormitory which Aria moved into. She was obviously worried since she hadn't made any friends since starting there, but after only a week she had more friends than she could count. She finally felt… free. She felt like an ordinary teenager again. She didn't, however, drift away from Josh after that. He was still her best friend. He took a personal leave from work and slowly, but surely, he regained himself. Aria supported him all the way, which is especially why she was going to Vancouver with him now.

A few years back, Josh got into a very terrible fight with his family and they kicked him out. He moved to Pennsylvania to start a fresh. Only now was he ready to rekindle his relationship with his family and apologize for what he had put them through after his break up with Christina. This was it, this was his redemption and Aria was grateful that she had gotten him here, finally.

One night, last month, Aria had her regular Friday night sleepover at his apartment, he had a spare room and Aria often felt lonely. That night they ordered take-out and spoke about literature over a few glasses of red wine. The familiarity gave Aria a warm, content feeling that she hadn't felt in a long time. It reminded her of her high school days with Ezra, but for some reason her slightly hazy brain didn't make that connection. Tipsy Aria came to the naïve conclusion that this feeling was because she was falling for Joshua Dunne. So, she kissed him… and she kissed him… and she kissed him, until she realised what she was doing and stopped. That was the night when they decided to give it a try, to give them a try.

Sober Aria didn't seem to feel the same warmth every sleepover she had with him since, sober Aria didn't feel sparks when they kissed or butterflies when they touched because sober Aria knew she wasn't in love with him. She was still madly, head-over-heels in love with Ezra Michael Fitz.

* * *

Aria and Josh eventually came to stand in front of a very suburban, very big house with the drive 5 cars deep. If Aria was certain of anything, it was that this was a welcome home party. Something she wasn't looking forward to. She was tired from her several discreet panic attacks on the plane, tired from walking in 6 inch heels from the cab to the door with a heavy suitcase in tow, and tired from listening to Josh's rant about airport security for the entire journey home. Now she stood at the door of an unfamiliar house filled with unfamiliar people and all she wanted to do was go home, home-home. Not to her shared dorm room, not to her Father's house, but to her home that she hadn't seen for 5 months. She wondered if the plants she liked to paint were still alive… who was she kidding, they were definitely dead. From what she had heard, Ezra could hardly take care of himself anymore, let alone her plants.

The door swung open and Aria and Josh were instantly encased in the arms of a middle-age-approaching-elderly woman with a smile on her face so wide that it almost reached her eyes. The woman finally pulled away and ushered them in, taking their coats and bags. Although there wasn't a huge resemblance, Aria knew instantly that the woman was Joshua's mother. She had the same smile as he did, a smile that made you feel as if there was no one else in the world they would rather see but you.

Aria and Joshua were brought to a halt when they entered the large living room where people jumped from every corner yelling 'surprise.' Aria may have seen this coming, but that didn't mean she didn't almost jump out of her skin. Josh didn't waste any time dropping her sweaty hand and running in to the arms of his loved ones. Aria leant against the door frame and watched on silently as they all celebrated his return. She was so pleased that he was finally reunited with them again. She had never seen him look this happy before, at least not whilst sober.

"This must be your girlfriend." Said a man who looked to be approaching his 40s.

The man wore a baseball cap, that she assumed was to hide his receding hairline, and clutched a beer in his hand which she also assumed was the reason why his stomach was bulging out so far that it almost hung over his belt. Though he mostly wasn't pleasant to look at, he had those eyes, those blue eyes that Josh had that Aria had to admitted were very pretty.

"That she is." Josh answered with a proud smile.

"Hey, nice to meet you, I'm Aria." Aria shyly responded, holding out her hand for a shake.

The man looked down at it confused, almost as if the gesture was completely alien to him before shaking his head.

"Honey, we don't shake hands in this family. We hug." He then brought her into a tight hold that Aria felt was going to crush her tiny frame. "I'm Donnie, Josh's older and better looking brother."

Aria smiled and nodded before she was dragged over to meet the rest of the Dunne family, who were exceptionally inviting and wonderful. She saw where Josh got his charm and compassion from.

As the party continued on, more relatives started arriving until Aria was almost overwhelmed with all the 'oot's and the 'ay's that reverberated from every wall in the house. It was like the McAllister household at Christmas time, but Canadian.

"Aria, my mom said you can stay in my room, if that's okay with you?" Josh asked.

The two had yet to get to the stage of sharing a bed; Aria still cut their make out sessions short. Her excuse was that she wanted to take things slow because she was still broken up about Ezra; he claimed he understood, but that didn't stop his hands ascending to the buttons of her blouse every time they made out. That fact meant that these make out sessions became fewer and further between. She didn't understand why she was being so prudish. During her first month with Ezra she would plead for him to touch her more, and it didn't take her long before she jumped into bed with Riley. Yet the thought of making love to Josh made her skin crawl. Not because she didn't find him attractive, but because she was in love with someone else. It wouldn't be fair, to either of them.

"Sure." Aria lied with a false smile.

Aria wasn't surprised that Josh's mother had offered this since there were more kids running around than Aria could keep track of and they didn't seem particularly holy, but she hoped that she wouldn't. Now here she was, having to share a bed with a man who she didn't want to be with. Aria needed to end this. The only reason she had kept it going so long was because she wanted to get over Ezra and she was worried that leaving Josh would ruin all the progress he made. She couldn't pretend anymore… she couldn't pretend that she wasn't in love with someone else.

The party was drawing to an end and only a few immediate relatives remained, helping tidy up, which Aria of course joined in doing. Aria hadn't seen Josh for the past hour, she had been sat with a few of the women married into his family who were sharing stories of their husbands' horrific habits that she hoped Josh didn't share. The men all shared one thing in common though; they were all loving and considerate men, which Aria knew was a trait Josh also possessed. For a minute, when hearing those women talk so fondly about the loves of their lives, Aria considered staying with Josh until she got over Ezra. Maybe it could work. Then one of the women said something that made Aria realised that she couldn't do that. She said 'When you know, you know. From the moment I laid eyes on Donnie, I knew he was going to be the man I married. You know a love is true when you always find your way back to them, no matter what.'

Then only one name came to Aria's mind and it certainly wasn't Joshua's.

As Aria continued to tidy the house, she caught sight of Josh standing with another woman. A woman who she hadn't noticed since now. She was a brunette, with brown eyes and of similar height to Aria. They were stood rather close to one another. If Aria didn't know any better, she would have suspected that they were a couple. He seemed to be looking at the girl in a way that she had seen before… she had seen it when her friends were with their boyfriends, when she passed couples on the street, and in pictures of herself with Ezra. He was looking at her like there was no one else he would rather be looking at. Aria paused and sighed. It was like everyone was with the wrong person. There's no point wasting time waiting for someone to come to you, you had to go get them. That was exactly what Aria was going to do.

Later that night, Joshua entered his bedroom where Aria sat waiting for him with her suitcase that she hadn't gotten around to unpacked beside her feet. He looked at her with the upmost confusion as he approached the bed she sat on. She patted the empty space beside her for him to join her.

"I- I saw you with that girl earlier. You like her." Aria announced as Josh took a seat beside her.

"What? Penelope is just a childhood friend; I've known her my whole life." Josh argued, a little too defensively.

"Josh, you don't have to lie to me." Her tone was soft and understanding, she wasn't hurt and she wanted him to know that. "I saw the way you look at her. Josh, I really care about you and I want you to be with whoever makes you happy and I know that isn't me. I can't give you what you need because- because I am in love with someone else. If you love Penelope, go after her, because I am not going to be the one who stops you. You're my best friend… I think it would be better if we stayed that way."

Josh looked back to Aria with tear filled eyes and gave a nod of his head.

"You're right…about everything." he took a deep breath and composed himself, a smirk forming on his lips. "What are you doing still sitting here?" Aria furrowed her brows in perplexity. "Go. Go tell Ezra what you told me. If he has any sense he is probably feeling the same way."

Aria's bemused expression immediately transformed into a beaming smile as she leant over and kissed Josh's cheek. She bounced off of the bed and grabbed her suitcase.

"Hey, I'll see you Friday in DC."

"No, you should go alone. I'm going to stay here; there are a few matters I have to attend to." He gave Aria a knowing smile, which she returned before she left the house at lightning speed.

Aria hurled a cab to the airport and jumped on to the next plane to Pennsylvania.

* * *

After overcoming a frightful flight, she stood in front of door 3B. She couldn't help but smile as the door number trigger the fond memory of the day they first official moved in together.

 _Aria and Ezra both stood in front of the door with gleaming, child-like smiles and their fingers tangled together in an unbreakable bond. He looked down at her as she analysed the door. They both took in this moment, ready to see the first apartment they would be living in together as a couple, both expecting their to be many more after this. Many ideas roamed their heads of what opening this door would lead to. This would be the apartment that Aria expected to raise their first in the first year of their child's life, this would be the apartment that they would sleep together every night and wake up to each other every morning, this was the apartment that they'd go on to remember their whole lives. This was the door that led to the rest of their forever._

 _"_ _I made sure we got this apartment instead of 3C because then it still feels like home." Ezra coyly spoke, a coat of pink rising on his cheeks._

 _Aria's head shot to his direction a look of complete awe and love etched on her features, "Whenever I am with you it feels like home, Ezra."_

 _Ezra smiled before leaning down to place a kiss on her lips, it lingered for a while before they both took deep breath and turned to reface the door. Ezra gave Aria's hand a tight squeeze and shovelled the key from his khaki shorts._

 _"_ _You ready?" He asked as he positioned the key at the entrance of the lock._

 _"_ _Completely._

She knocked on that same door, but there was no answer. After a minute passed, she knocked again, this time with much more strength. It was late afternoon and she would be very surprised if he was still asleep. She stepped back and bent down, lifting up the door mat to find a spare key that they used to keep there for emergencies. She knew that now, being Ezra's ex, rights to just waltz into the apartment had been revoked, but in that moment all she cared about was making sure he was okay and seeing him again.

Aria entered the apartment, that was frankly the most messy she had ever seen it. She supposed that without her routine Sunday cleaning he was pretty lost. Kicking an empty beer bottle out of her walk path, she made her way to the bedroom. She cautiously searched the apartment for a sense of life, but everything around her looked and smelt stale. The apartment looked as if it hadn't been lived in for at least a day or two. She noticed that the bedroom door was open, which she found to be strange. Regardless, she knocked on it since it was too dark to see if it was occupied. Once again, there was no response. Aria took a deep breath. That same suffocating feeling she felt the night she left or whenever she went on a plane had returned as she prepared herself for what she might reveal to herself when she flips that light switch. After a countdown from 3, the turned on the light only to see an empty room and a not-so-surprisingly unmade bed. Where could he possibly be?

Realising she had left her suitcase outside the door; she went back out to retrieve it when she heard her name being called. She looked up and caught sight of Mrs Winfred, her old neighbour. Aria smiled politely and gave her a curt wave, too tired to spark conversation with her. She was left with no choice, however, when Mrs Winfred continued to greet her and Aria was too polite to ignore the frail, compassionate elderly woman.

"Aria, where have you been? It's been so long that I thought you and Ezra might have broken up." The elderly lady sweetly asked. Her question was rhetorical rather than invasive.

Aria merely responded with a smile, not really sure what to say in this situation. Of course, the pair did break up, but Aria hoped to not remain broken up for long.

"I have something for you. One second." Mrs Winfred then disappeared into her house for a minute or two before returning holding a murky Fish Bowl with a strip of masking tape stuck to it with the word 'Flash' written across it with black marker.

Aria was at first baffled by this gesture as the old lady handed her the Bowl with a now visible overweight fish barely swimming inside of it, but then she remembered the time that they went to the pet store and how fascinated Ezra was with the fishes. Ezra was both allergic to dogs and cats, basically any animal with fur, so Fish were the next best thing.

"Thank you, Mrs Winfred. You have a good evening." Aria bid as she started towards the door.

Aria entered the apartment and gently placed the Fish Bowl on the coffee table, studying it momentarily in wonderment. Why would he give his fish to Mrs Winfred? Her exhausted brain only gave her enough strength to give the question little thought until her eyes lids became heavy and her mind filled with imagination. She knew that there wasn't anywhere else she could go. Aria felt like a drifter ever since she left. She never really felt at home anywhere, it all felt… temporary. She didn't know why that void hadn't been filled when she returned to their apartment like she had craved. Then she realised, it was only really home when she was with Ezra. So, she floated sleepily over to her old bedroom and fell onto the mattress, comforted by his distinct scent of new books and old spice, instantly being taken over by sleep where she dreamt of him, like she had almost every night since they met.

* * *

 **Well, does that help explain Aria's side at all. I know, she is still not as justified for her action, but I think I made it clear she is completely in love with Ezra. Next chapter should be the big day for a Mrs Spencer Hastings. Unless I decided to add something in before hand. Thank you for reading, review if you enjoyed or have any inquiries. Thank you! Love you all!**

 **-Tasha x**


	11. The White Routine

Chapter 11

The White Routine

There was a slight breeze that travelled through the summer air and it smelt sweet, probably because it carried the scent of the surrounding flowers that laced the aisles. It was early, he was the only to have arrived, mainly because he had been living with the Bride and Groom and the ceremony was held in their never ending backyard. Ezra had been aimlessly wandering around the pews, the bright furniture somehow brightening his usual foul mood. Secretly, he had been looking for her. He thought that maybe she'd arrive early too; being that she was the Maid of Honour. So far, there was no luck.

Ezra had been desperate to see her since Spencer gave him the news, even thinking of it made his stomach tie in knots. A part of him wasn't sure what he'd do if he saw her. Would he approach her? Would he smile even though he wanted to do the opposite? He knew that just seeing her would suffice, even just a glimpse. He just missed looking at her. He missed her long locks of brown hair; he missed her doe eyes, and her goofy smile. Seeing her smile again and knowing she wasn't still completely broken about losing their baby would at least give him some closure. He had to accept that this was all this was going to be; closure.

Maybe this was how it was supposed to end up. From the start they were wrong, but they felt right. By the end it felt wrong. Even if it should have been right. That how he knew that maybe in the end, they weren't meant to be together. For some reason that settled him. He liked no longer harbouring responsibility for their ending. It was all the universe.

After one last scan of the yard, Ezra headed back inside and decided he should attend some best man duties before the wedding started. He had an about an hour left. He noticed as he strolled into the kitchen through the back door that a few of the Hastings and Dunne's had started entering the foyer with their suitcases. He took a quick glance around the door frame but, before his eyes found the hazel ones he was searching for, Hardy's voice startled him out of his snooping.

"Hey, Buddy."

Ezra felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Hardy smiling at him, a smile only one who was about to marry the love of their life could possess. It was a smile Ezra had only seen in movies, the movies that Aria constantly forced him to watch and that he secretly enjoyed. Ezra's eyes scanned over Hardy's attire. He wore black suit pants, a white shirt, and a black waist coat; his bow tie remained untied and hung from his collar.

"Hey Groomie." Ezra chuckled as he began tying Hardy's bowtie, knowing on instinct that was what he was wanted for.

Hardy grimaced in response, "don't call me 'Groomie,' ever again."

"I hopefully won't ever have to."

Hardy smiled, "I'm glad I chose you as my best man."

"Who else would have you chosen?" Ezra asked, sparing him an accusing look.

"Not Anthony." Hardy said. His tone purposely suspicious.

"Anthony? Anthony Dunne, you're cousin who flashed everyone at our huge frat party in '08? Yeah, I bet you're glad you chose me." Ezra scoffed before smirking and stepping away from Hardy once finishing his bowtie, with more struggle than he had anticipated. For a classy dressing man, bowties were never really his forte.

"You know, his not that bad of a guy…" Hardy began justifying his cousin and his outrageous and spontaneous display of nudity, but Ezra suddenly could no longer hear because something caught his eye…

Descending the spiral stairs leading to the foyer was none other than Aria Montgomery. She had that goofy smile on her face that was so free and careless; it reminded Ezra of the first day they met. She was so innocent and happy. He didn't understand how things had changed so drastically between them in such a short period of time. He wished it could go back to how it was at the start. He missed sitting on his apartment floor laughing over an exchange of hilarious familial anecdotes. He missed when she gave him encouraging looks during class when his mind wandered. He missed when she fought for them even when he didn't have any fight left in him. That was who he saw floating down the staircase in tow of her usual clique. Not the woman who broke his heart into a million pieces.

Ezra was entranced by her. Her hair was crown braided and her make-up was light, making her look like angel under the fluorescent lights. She wore a floor-length pink bandeau dress that he thought made her look like a princess. That didn't matter though because this was closure. He didn't want her back. She chose Josh over him and that's all that mattered. He just needed to clear the air. He just wanted to know more about the night that ruined them. Then he can move on.

"You're seriously so obviously staring at her right now." Hardy whispered to him, knocking him out of his trance.

"Staring at whom?" Ezra furrowed him brows and shook his head.

"Don't play dumb with me; I know Aria's is back there." Hardy whisper-shouted, his eyes narrow and warning. "Ezra, you've got to stay strong. Remember what we spoke about?" Ezra's eyes wandered back to her as she laughed and gave Hardy a distracted nod.

Ever since Spencer spilt the news on Aria's miscarriage it was all he could think about. He had picked up the phone almost a thousand times a day, but his silent fears gripped him and he threw his mobile back onto the dress where it resided for most of his stay at Hardy's house. It was sad to think he had no use for the cellular device that only a few months ago would stream with random texts from his beloved. Now he couldn't even press the call button at times when matters were serious. She was his best friend and now she was basically a stranger.

So, in order to relieve Ezra from his misery, Hardy decided they needed to have a talk. The night before the bachelor party, Hardy took Ezra out for a few beers and after a really tough conversation that consisted on many stray tears and aggressive words, Ezra decided it was time to let go of his Aria. He knew it wouldn't be easy, but it was the only way he could get back to being happy again. Today, however, the motivational talks he gave himself at night seemed to have vanished from his memory because all he wanted to do was take her home.

"I'm just going to see if anyone needs help with their luggage back there." Ezra began walking around Hardy when he felt his grip around his bicep, pulling him back to face him.

"Ezra Michael Fitz, so help me God. The Ceremony is going to start in like 40 minutes, at least wait until it's over. Have some willpower."

Ezra sighed, "You're right."

30 minutes had passed and Ezra found himself back in the beautiful garden, admiring the wedding arch that was laced in red satin, matching the pews. The only way he could possibly prevent himself from going up to her and falling back into his old ways was by distancing himself from her. Yet, even when they weren't in the same room, everything drew his thoughts back to her. For instance, even the way the yard was decorated. He knew that Aria leant a helping hand with the décor, he could tell because she often spoke about she would decorate their wedding and there were a few similarities that caught his eyes. The thought could help but make him smile. How could something that seemed so definite now seem like a fairy-tale?

Then, disturbing the tranquil sound of morning birds and the humming breeze was a booming voice that he recognised all too well, "Everyone, positions, please!"

It was her voice. He didn't have to even see her to know that amongst the crowd of guests that had suddenly gathered, she was directing everyone. For such a petite girl, she had always been so assertive.

Next thing Ezra knew, she was in front of him... Well, him and Hardy who had happened to approach him at the exact same time as if he knew not to allow them alone together. Regardless, in that moment, it felt like it was only the two of them. His jaw fell agape and his eyes were glued to her, her expression mirroring his own. For a minute, Ezra forgot how to do every natural bodily function. His eyes weren't blinking, his mouth wasn't formulating any words, and he was pretty sure that he wasn't breathing. And then, she spoke.

"Hey, Ezra." She smiled. She sounded genuinely happy. There was that cordiality in her voice that he hadn't heard for a long time. He missed it.

"Hey, Aria. You look… nice." Nice? She looked more than nice, she looked beautiful beyond belief. He couldn't say that though, right? Beautiful seemed a word that was too intimate for their situation. Beautiful was a word reserved for partners… or your mother. Not your ex-fiancés.

"Thanks. You look… nice too." She gave a purse-lipped smile and silence grew again, this time it was anything but tranquil.

"Great. Great. We all look nice, everyone get in their positions, please." Hardy moaned as he began walking to his spot beside the wedding conductor, whilst guests took their seats on the pews.

"Come on." Aria smiled, gesturing over to Ezra with her arm out for him to take hold of.

There arms comfortably looped together and they made their way over to the other Bridesmaids and Groomsmen, one of which was Anthony Dunne. Ezra nodded towards him and the others who he had yet to formally greet before a hush grew throughout the yard and the sound of the humming breeze rose again. Suddenly, Ezra felt at ease. Aria remained clutched to his side and the sensation was normal, as if not a day had passed since they were last together like this. He loved how her fingers wrapped around his bicep, not too tight and not too loose. He stared down at her finger on his arms that taped slightly as her eyes darted around the vicinity. She was nervous; he knew by the way her teeth grazed against her bottom lip.

"Hey," he arched down slightly to whisper in her ear, the sensation making her shiver "everything is going to be fine. You did an amazing job."

"Maybe we should've had a rehearsal for everything, leaving it until this morning was a terrible idea." She anxiously ranted and he couldn't help but smile at her, not that she could see as her eyes were still scanning the area for any minor flaws that would be unnoticed to the naked eye.

"It makes it all the more special, plus we didn't have the time." He explained. Their voices still a comforting whisper. "It's perfect. I promise."

She smiled to herself as a small blush crept on her cheeks and glanced up at him. For the first time in a long time, they were really seeing each other and that same spark shot through them. It's crazy that after everything, it hasn't faded.

"Thank you."

That's when the familiar tune from the piano began to play and they knew soon it would be there time to shine. As the first four pairs started travelling down the aisle they gave each other one last glance before joining them, their feet still perfectly in sync.

* * *

Aria sat at her designated seat, upset to find it wasn't at a closer proximity to Ezra who sat beside Hardy. She wished he could fill the void beside her as the seat reserved for a 'Joshua Dunne' remained empty. She wondered if Ezra had even noticed that he wasn't around. It was 20 minutes in to the reception and she hadn't felt Ezra glance over to her once. Not once. She knew because she had glanced over at him approximately 9 times and each of those times he had been busy laughing about something or other. Was he not into her anymore? Had she completely blown it with him?

"Maybe his playing hard to get." Emily whispered to Aria from the seat beside her, offering her a comforting smile.

Aria blushed; momentarily embarrassed that she had been caught spying on her ex-fiancé. Was she really being that obvious?

"Maybe I'm just hard to want." Aria bitterly spat as she stuffed a piece of bread into her mouth.

"Aria, its Ezra we're talking about, not some high school crush." Emily reasoned and Aria knew she was right. There was no way he was completely over her yet, right? Maybe he really was playing hard to get. After all, he probably still thought she was with Joshua.

The obnoxious dinging of cutlery against glass brought Aria out of her moping as her eyes shot up to Hardy who rose from his seat and announced that he wished to make a toast. Aria was pleased that she had something to distract her from the handsome man who sat three seats along from her. Plus, Hardy's speeches were always light-hearted and sweet, which would hopefully put a smile on her face that instead held a prominent pout.

"I am not exaggerating that this the best day of my life, the time I lost my virginity coming in close second." There was mixed response of laughter and gasps, Spencer almost chocking on her champagne as she sent her parents an apologetic look. "I'm kidding. I'm kidding. Of course the second best day of my life was the time I met Mrs Spencer Hastings. Spencer had not long broken up with her ex-boyfriend when Aria made her join myself and my best man here on one of our nights out. Honestly, it was love at first sight. That night we spoke about everything because, well, Spencer knows just about everything. I knew this would be the girl I would marry. So, a big thank you to Aria and Ezra, for without them we would not all be here tonight and I would not be the happiest man in the world right now. To Ezra and Aria!"

Aria and Ezra's faces flushed pink as the guests clapped for them and the married couple. For the 10th time that night Aria's eye shot to him and this time he was staring right back, both of them exchanged smiles as the memories of that night filled their minds. For those few moments, they felt like the only people in the room. Moments like those they knew that it was all worth it, all the tears and heartbreak, because something good came out of their love; their best friends' love.

* * *

 **So so sorry for the delay. I have been experiencing really extreme writers block in both my stories. I have already written chapter 12, but I don't feel like it up to a great standard so I am improving that to hopefully update this story again soon. So, this is just the first part of the wedding, the next part there will be a much needed conversation between Ezra and Aria. Also, that season finale! I was dying. I knew that was Ezria in the 6B promo! Felt like we deserved Ezria sex after suffering a emotional drought for about 2 years. Thank you for reading and reviewing! Love ya'll.**

 **\- Tasha x**


	12. Wasn't Expecting That

**Sorry, sorry, sorry for the late update. I had already written this chapter but I hated it so much that I had to write it again. The wedding is in three parts. btw. I'll try to update asap. Thank you, guy for the reviews and all around support! Anyway, here goes nothing...**

* * *

Chapter 12

Wasn't Expecting That

Aria chewed anxiously on her bottom lip as her eyes absently searched the vicinity for one particular blue-eyed man who had occupied her thoughts all evening. She hadn't seen him since the dinner and, even though she didn't have any intention of approaching him, just seeing him was enough to give her comfort; like a child lost in a supermarket looking for a familiar face.

Spencer and Hardy were readying for their first dance, which allowed everyone to disburse from their tables for roughly 10 minutes for their first proper drink of the night. Though Aria had to admit she had consumed many glasses of champagne during the meal itself, already she felt light and dizzy. Her strange craving to be tipsy had obviously derived from the fact she was extremely nervous. It had been 5 months since she had really seen him, that dreaded night where she broke not only his fragile heart, but her own. A part of her wanted so desperately to talk to him, to tell him she loved him and that she was sorry, but another part, the rational part, knew that it just wasn't the time. But, if not now, when?

A loud cheer erupted from the guests and Aria's eyes widened as she noted the soft melody of Hardy and Spencer's first dance song floating through the air. She almost chocked on her vodka soda and the realisation that they were ready. She turned to face the friends sat beside her, previously caught up in conversation, as they squealed with excitement and totted over to the circlet that began to form around the dance floor.

Aria maybe small, but she is mighty and with all her might she pushed past relatives and friends in order to be at the front of the crowd as she watched on at her friend's engage in their first dance to a song Aria thought fit them so perfectly. Spencer and Hardy began dancing to 'The Way You Look Tonight' by Tony Bennett. Spencer's face was glowing and she had never looked as beautiful as she did in that moment as she swayed with the man she loved.

Aria couldn't help but smile at the sight before her, but her smile left as quickly as it came when another sight caught her eye. Across from her stood the man she had been looking for all night, but finding him didn't give her the comfort she thought as he stood beside a tall tan woman. He leant over and whispered something in her ear that made her laugh and Aria could only imagine the feeling of his hot breath and the sound of his teasing voice.

Tears began to consume her hazel eyes as she casted them to the floor, not willing to look at such a painful sight. She had no right to be sad. He wasn't hers anymore and she had led him, and many others, to believe she had already moved on anyway. She took a deep breath, in through the nose and out through the mouth, before lifting her head and plastering on a smile that burned her cheeks with protest. The tears were glistening in her eyes, but she was thankful that many tears were shed by people surrounded in her so that she blended in with the sea of others. She couldn't help but note that everyone else was crying out of happiness, which is the same reason she should be. She continued to watch on at the couple and pretend that her heart wasn't breaking with every beautiful lyric that was drifted through the tent. _And that laugh, that wrinkles your nose, it touches my foolish heart._ God, she missed him. She missed him so much.

As the song faded out and the newlyweds grudgingly parted from one another, sharing a short kiss as the crowd cheered them. Aria clapped too as her eyes once again absently drifted to where Ezra previously stood, torturing herself with the temptation. She was surprised, however, when the tell tall brunette now stood alone. Aria's brows furrowed as her eyes darted around the room.

"I lied earlier." That familiar sound of his gentle voice almost made her jump out of her skin. She turned around to see that boyish smile and those deep blue eyes that made butterflied erupt in her stomach. "You don't look nice… you look beautiful." He shyly smiled and Aria's expression mirrored his own as she looked up at him through her dark lashes.

"You don't look too bad yourself." Aria smirked and he chuckled in response.

The next song was slowly becoming more recognisable to Aria as she realised it was one of their favourites. What perfect timing? Aria awkwardly shuffled on her feet as she dreamily swayed her head to 'Wasn't Expecting That.' She momentarily recalled the day she found the song one morning at college and showed it to him as soon as he came home from work, not even giving him enough time to greet her. He loved it. He jokingly sang it to her a few Sundays after and she couldn't help but relate it to their little world.

"Would you care to dance?" He asked as he gestured over to the dance floor.

She smiled before nodding as he took her hand in his and led her over to all the other couples who dance with one another. At first, she was rather stiff as they both weren't sure how to go about this. Their arms kept their bodies at a distance, the same way you would dance with a little kid. They could both feel the awkwardness, but Aria wasn't willing to be the one to cave into his arms, no matter how much she desperately wanted. Ezra made the first move, however, when he discreetly pulled her body closer to his and slipped both hands to her waist. Aria took the opportunity to rest her arms around his neck, ignoring the urge to tip-toe and press a kiss on his alluring lips. Instead, she rested her head on his chest and allowed herself to get lost in the moment. Her eyes fluttered closed and a warmth ran through her body. It was the type of warmth you felt when you came home after a long, hard day at work. It was the type of warmth you felt when your parents kissed you goodnight as a child. The type of warmth you felt when everything was as it should be.

A shiver ran through her when the realisation hit her that everything wasn't as it should be. He wasn't her fiancé anymore. Everything felt corrupted, her world was crumbling and she was trying to hold it together with her own two hands. She wasn't sure she still possessed the strength, but what little strength she could muster she put into tonight, hoping that he would come and help her carry the weight of her frail world.

A sob escaped her throat, surprising herself, she wasn't even aware she was crying until she noticed the dampness on his shirt under her cheek. She tried to ignore it and enjoy the end of the song, praying that Ezra hadn't noticed. The way his body tensed told her otherwise. She then felt as he pulled away slightly to look down at her, but she pretended not to notice his staring.

"Aria, are you okay?" He softly whispered to her, as if a louder volume would completely shatter her.

Aria hesitantly pulled herself from his chest and looked up at those compassionate blue eyes, "I'm fine." she sniffled, flashing him a reassuring smile. The redness of her puffy eyes told him otherwise. He continued to stare at her, challenging her with his knitted brows. She let out a sigh. "I'm just… I don't know." She shrugged and looked away from him.

"Aria, it's me. Just because were not together doesn't mean you can't talk to me." He assured her as he naturally wiped the tears from her cheeks like he had done many times before.

Aria close her eyes for a moment as she contemplated whether it was right to bear her heart to him right there, in front of all of these people. She decided not to. It wasn't right. She wouldn't cause a scene at her best friend's wedding, it wasn't fair. She shook her head at him and whispered a "sorry" before she broke from his hold like a melting floe and strode out of the tent.

She stood outside, the cold air biting at her naked skin. She was surprised to find that darkness had taken over the sky and the warm air was replaced with the cold wind. She wished she had brought a jacket. Her main priority, however, was losing Ezra because she couldn't do this now. Not here. Aria frantically wiped the tears from her face and took a deep breath in order to compose herself. For the second time this night, she was surprised by the voice of Ezra resonating from behind her.

"Is this about the baby?" Ezra called as he approached her. His face expression was a mixture of concern and frustration.

Aria span around at the mention, her jaw almost hit the floor and her puffy eyes widened, "How did yo-."

"Spencer." Ezra curtly responded as he ran a hand through his hair. "Why didn't you tell me, Aria?"

"I was scared." Aria defensively snapped, the tears falling from her eyes like a waterfall. His bemused expression proved that she needed to explain herself further, "I was scared you would hate me for killing our baby. You hated me enough already." Her voice descended into a fragile whisper.

Ezra was stunned into silence as he merely stared at her whilst she broke down into a fit of tears and sobs. He had never seen her like this before and, despite the anger that still resided inside of him; he couldn't bear to watch her like that. She didn't deserve to blame herself. Carrying that type of guilt around wasn't fair. She slowly slid to the floor, encasing her knees with her arms. He approached her slowly before kneeling beside her and pulling her into him. He planted kisses on her forehead as she sobbed into his chest for the second time in less than an hour.

Once the sobbing subsided, he finally found his voice, "I could never hate you."

She sniffled and looked up at him with utter disbelief, "Don't lie to me. Even I hate me after what I did to us."

"You can't keep harbouring all the responsibility for how we ended. I wasn't innocent in all of this."

"I'm sorry." She sniffled as she reached up to cup his face. Her hands were ice cold, but he didn't care.

"I'm sorry too." He smiled as he placed his hand on top of hers. He closed his eyes as he let a few tears fall from his eyes that he had been fighting ever since he saw her cry. He was broken too.

Ezra began standing from the ground and gradually pulled Aria up with him. An awkward silence arose as they stood before each other, neither really knowing what to say next. There was something that had been floating around Ezra's head since the start of the reception, but he wasn't sure how to ask. So, like a shy boy, his eyes drifted to the ground as he dug the toe of his shoe into the grass below them.

"So, um, where's Josh?"

Aria hid her smile at his question, which she could tell he was trying his best to sound casual about.

She shrugged, "Vancouver, probably."

Ezra took her lack of concern as a good sign and couldn't help but get ahead of himself as his eyes eagerly shot to hers, "You don't know where your boyfriend is?" He asked, clearing his throat to keep his excitement at bay.

"Well, he isn't my boyfriend anymore." Aria replied as she dug her teeth into her bottom lip, fighting the smile that threatened to rise on her lips.

"Oh, sorry to hear." He wasn't. "Why'd you break up?" He asked as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his slacks.

"It's not fair to be with someone when you're in love with someone else." With that the smiles they had been desperately fighting rose up and they weren't sure they'd ever fade.

Ezra chuckled to himself as he slowly began to approach her. Once he stood before her, towering over her small frame, he bowed his head and took her chin in his hand, tilting her head to face him. The movements were slow, almost painful, as they waited for what was coming. Their heart beating in their chest and their breaths fanning each others faces. Their eyes both glazed over with the love drunk look that they commonly possessed when in each other presence, glancing from each other eyes to lips.

His lips crashed against her and they instantly began to devour each other with need and passion. His mouth expertly caressed hers, knowing exactly how to kiss her. Their noses meshed against each other as if they could never get close enough. In that moment it felt like a weight that Aria had been carrying around from the past 5 months had lifted from her shoulders.

There it was again, that surge of warmth running through each of their bodies. Everything was at it should be.

* * *

 **This chapter was pretty short, I know, and I am sorry. My next one should be quite long which will certainly make up for it. Thanks again. Love you guys!**

 **\- Tasha x**


	13. In the Wake

Chapter 13

In the Wake

The crowd cheered as Hardy and Spencer crawled into the back seat of their rented Rolls Royce. A few guests threw confetti over everyone, Aria playfully scrunched up her face as it fell in front of her. Everything around her seemed to slow. Her eyes roaming around her like a child in a candy store. Right now she was in love; she was in love with the smiles of her friends as they cheered and clapped in complete elation, she was in love with the newlyweds as they shared a loving kiss at the back of the car, not bothered about the peering eyes. Then there he was, his hands stuffed into his pockets and that boyish grin that spread from ear to ear, the smile that made the sides of his eyes crinkle. She adored him so much. More than any words could really express. All she knew was she loved that moment more than any other because everything was finally falling into place. Everything felt perfect. She wasn't sure if it was because of the wine that flowed through her blood or because of the romantic atmosphere or maybe it was because everything in that moment truly was perfect. She just wanted to live in that moment forever with the girls, Spencer, Hardy, with him.

Then the car began to drive away and everyone began to frantically wave away the pair. A sea of sadness washed over her when she realised that she couldn't freeze time and live this way forever. She was happy though because it was beginning to feel like this won't be the only time she will feel this way. a surge of happiness shot through her body at the prospect of maybe one day being the one driving off into the night with 'Just Married' written on the back of her favourite car, the cans clanking against the gravel, the scent of flowers trailing them behind, all with the man of her dreams.

Once again, her eyes drifted over to Ezra who now stared back at her with his eyes gleaming with what can only be described as pure exhilaration, she knew her look mirrored his own. In the simplest of looks, she felt a connection, a fire that never seemed to burn out. Tonight her fire was burning brighter than ever. She wasn't planning on letting it die out so soon.

Aria began approaching Ezra who stood alone as the crowd began to disburse to their respective cars. She was stopped in her tracks when she felt a grip around her forearm. She spun around to face a drunken Hanna giving her a perplexed look.

"Come on. We're heading back to the hotel room." Hanna slurred as she attempted to drag Aria to the taxi waiting on the road.

Aria's attention then drifted to Caleb who now stood next to a very drunken Hanna and pried her hand from Aria's arm. Caleb's face held a grin that he appeared to be trying to oppress, but couldn't quite seem to.

"Come on, Han. Aria's got something to do." Caleb glanced at Aria with a knowing, teasing look before glancing behind her to where Ezra stood a few feet away.

"What?" Hanna questioned, her drunken attitude never ceased to amuse Aria, even at times when it really should frustrate her… like right now.

"Um. I left some stuff back at Spencer's." Aria lied as she began backing away from the couple, towards Ezra.

"Whatever." Hanna muttered with the dismissive wave of her hand before she was being escorted over to the cab. "Call me later, biatch." She called before bursting into a fit of drunken giggles.

Aria chuckled at her intoxicated friend being dragged into the cab by Caleb before turning back to face the gentle grin on Ezra lips as he jutted his head in the direction of Spencer's house. Aria smiled coyly down at her feet, internally squealing with joy before she followed behind the love of her life as he led her into the house.

As Ezra held open the door for Spencer's house for Aria to enter her stomach began to do somersaults. It was an alien feeling, especially in regards to Ezra, her ex-fiance, a man she should feel most comfortable with. Yet, once again, she felt like the coy teenage girl she was when she first met him. The type that wanted to impress him with all the books she had read and all the movies she had watched. The type that had something to prove to the mature man before her. Because she did. She had a lot to prove and she would go to great lengths to do so.

For a minute, she wondered why she had decided to follow him back here and why exactly he had given her a silent invitation. She thought maybe he would want to talk, they had exchanged apologies and stories at the reception, but this was going to need more than a conversation to fix. She was willing to grovel. She was willing to do a lot more.

Not breaking the silence that had accompanied their entire journey, Aria remained mute, waiting for him to make the first move. She had a lot to say to him, a lot of what she had to say was 'sorry' because she felt like saying it once or maybe even a hundred times may not be enough. She knew this was going to need more than words to fix, but she had to start somewhere.

Once the pair was in the foyer, Ezra shrugged off his blazer with a light groan of relief and hung it on the coat rack. He turned to Aria and without a word he removed her bag from her arm and hung it beside it. It was very domestic, like coming home from a regular night out with friends; it was definitely far from regular though.

Ezra then wandered into the living room, finding the environment a lot more natural than Aria did. Of course, she had visited Spencer and Hardy's home plenty of times before, but never had she actually lived in it. She knew of Ezra's situation. She knew he had to be dragged out here in order for him to escape his self-wallowing. The thought broke her heart. She never wanted to be the cause of his pain, yet she found herself doing so repeatedly without even thinking about it. Aria had been selfish, she knew that now. She just wanted to make sure that Ezra knew that too.

Aria stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame as she watched Ezra throw his tiresome body against the suede black couch and let out another groan. Aria smirked at him as she admired the image before her. She missed this; the tired Ezra look. It was a look she forgot to appreciate the last months of their relationship. Truly, she loved the loose-tie-unbuttoned-collar-look, mainly because after missing him all day it was the first look she saw. God, she missed him even still.

"I don't bite." Ezra teased as he watched her watching him.

She rolled her eyes at him before letting out a chuckle, "I'm sure you don't."

"What's the problem then?" Ezra asked, his tone changing from light-hearted to worrisome.

After their conversation from earlier, he was very worried about her. Of course, he was still slightly pissed at her, but he had only just found out this news and he had been crushed. He couldn't imagine how it must've felt to carry it around for months alone.

"Nothing. I just like looking at you is all. It's been a while since I could just look at you." She admitted with a shy smirk.

Ezra instantly broke out into a smile and nodded in understanding because he truly did understand. All night he had been unable to keep he's eye off of her. Appreciating all the little things he had missed, like the roll of her eyes or the playful scrunching of her nose. He wasn't sure if she had noticed him admiring her, but he wouldn't be surprised if she had. He found it hard to be discreet.

"Look Ezra I-" Aria began, trying to fill the silence that rose, however she was cut-off as Ezra stood from the couch and raised his hand to silence her, shaking his head as he did so.

"Listen, all of that stuff, let's not talk about it now. Can we just be me and you tonight? The same 'me and you' that laughed and had fun together. I miss those people…" Ezra sweetly asked as he began approaching her, stopping when there was merely centimetres between them.

Aria giggled and nodded, "I miss those people too."

With those words Ezra grew the courage to touch her again, his arm slivering around her waist pulling her flush against him. His other hand ascended to her face, cupping her delicate cheek, gently caressing her soft skin with the pads of his thumb. Aria blushed, awaiting his lips on hers. Ezra's movements were painfully slow, feeding the deep want that burned inside of them. Aria tip-toed slightly, edging him to touch her more, to kiss her lips. Instead he nudged his nose against hers as the labouring of their breaths began fanning each other faces.

It was now Aria's turn; she brought her hand to rest upon his and licked her lips, looking up at him with so much need that, even without words, Ezra knew she was begging him to kiss her. It was evident that the need was become too much for the both of them and with that Ezra slowly descended his lips onto hers. Kissing her gently and leisurely as if he wanted to appreciate every movement of her lips against his. Gradually the kiss grew hungrier and their grips on each other grew tighter as they finally could no longer fight the lust that they desperately wanted to succumb too.

It wasn't long before the pair both became two hungry lovers amongst the white sheets. Moving expertly together, knowing each other bodies more than anyone else's. Remembering every dip and curve, every sensitive spot, every birth mark and scar. It was perfect it. It was familiar. It was love.

* * *

With the chilly early morning breeze seeping into Spencer's guest room, Aria felt a shiver run down her naked back. Instinctively, Aria sleepily reached out, her eyes still shut tight, for some extra blanket in order to escape the cold air surrounding her. In doing so Aria couldn't help but noticed the void beside her; Aria had grown accustom to this emptiness as she found herself sleeping alone every night as of late. However, if her tired mind recalled correctly, this wasn't a usual night. Ezra was supposed to be lying beside her; he was gone.

As the thought entered her half-conscious mind, she shot up, completely alert and awake. Her eyes scanned the semi-dark room for his presence. Still, there was no sign of him. Aria tried to think rationally about this. He was probably just in the bathroom or went to grab something to drink. Even with those logical thoughts in her mind, she couldn't help but feel an irrational sense of worry. This worry prevented her from drifting back to sleep.

That's when she realised, the empty space beside her was cold and still as if had been left for hours. This certainly didn't settle her thoughts. Instead, it gave her the determination she needed to go searching for him. She jumped out of the bed and grabbed one of Ezra's hoodies out from his dresser before she went on a search for him.

After searching the first floor of the Hastings' household and repeatedly calling out his name, she realised that it was unlikely that he was still in the house. With that Aria took a deep breath preparing herself for the feeling of abandonment and disappointment that was going to rise in her if she doesn't find him. She hoped he hadn't left her.

Once Aria reached the kitchen, something moving in the back yard caught her eye. With a spurt of anger and confusion Aria stormed out into the back yard where, as she had suspected, Ezra sat on the deck chairs nursing a glass of scotch in his right hand whilst staring out at the purple sky, teasing the world with the promise of sun light. She was sure he had noticed her presence, but decided to ignore her. His look was contemplative and deep, but what he was contemplating, she wasn't sure.

"What are you doing out here at this time?" Aria asked, all her anger had left her, leaving only worry and confusion.

"Thinking." Ezra vaguely responded, not sparing her a glance. "I couldn't sleep."

This certainly made Aria's anxiety increase; she knew that she could be the only reason for his lack of sleep. She felt stupid for being able to sleep so contently, thinking everything was at peace and that their lives were going back to the way they were before, since that clearly was not the way Ezra was feeling.

Ezra absently whirled the glass around in hand; he had a habit of doing that when he was in deep thought. This immediately drew Aria's attention to the dark amber liquid that sloshed around in his glass. She was dumbfounded to find that he was drinking at such early hours of the morning. There was definitely a big problem here and Aria was unsure if she wanted to delve into it. She knew she had to though; she couldn't go back to bed and act as if this wasn't happening, as if he wasn't sat here in what Aria could only assume to be disappointment and regret.

"W-why not?" Aria hesitantly asked, unsure as to whether she wanted to hear the answer to her question. For a second she contemplated taking a step towards him, but the sigh that escaped his lips told her that wasn't a good idea.

"I'm an idiot."

Aria's brows furrowed as she felt a pang of hurt hit her chest; she felt winded, but took a deep breath to regain air. She knew why he thought he was an idiot. She had played him for a fool. She desperately wanted it to put it behind them and start fresh. She could only say sorry so many times. If he didn't forgive her the first time, it was unlikely he was going to forgive her the last.

"Y-you leave me for him and come back here and just expect us to be okay." He stated, a mixture of confusion, hurt, and anger lacing his words, his face contorted in the same manner.

Aria wasn't sure how to respond. On the surface, that how it seemed, but that wasn't exactly how it was. The whole time she was with Josh, she wanted to be with Ezra. She never left Ezra for _Josh_. She didn't feel like she left Ezra at all. She felt as though he left her. She gave him the ultimatum at a time she felt she really had no choice. Another point in which Aria found fault in Ezra's statement is that Aria definitely didn't expect them to be okay. She just hoped that they would. She wanted them to be okay. She was grateful they were…even if it only lasted a few hours.

"Ezra, I know this is cliché, but it's really not how it seems." Aria began as she took a step towards Ezra, still leaving a few feet between them. Ezra was silent and she took that as an invitation to explain herself further. "It's always been you, Ezra."

Aria took one more step forward, but to her it seemed like she had walked a mile. Her heart was racing and her breath was laboured from the anticipation as she closed the gap between them. She stood above him, looking at him with pure love and need as she searched for his eyes. His remained fixed on the horizon, watching the purple sky with his steel expression. Even though his face was vacant, like always, his eyes spoke to her. She couldn't see them completely, but from what she could see, she knew he still loved her. She could see the water that rose and the true emotion that he felt towards her. He was just hurt and so was she. She knew she had hurt Ezra during this all, but that didn't mean that she didn't hurt herself. Now, all she wanted was a chance to reconcile. A chance to prove to Ezra that deep down she is still the girl that he fell in love with.

Aria took his lack of resistance as a good sign and slowly she lifted her hand to stroke his cheek. As soon as Aria felt the tips of his whiskers scratch against the palm of her hand, he pulled away. In an abrupt motion, Ezra jumped up from his chair and backed away from her, holding up his hands to prevent her from reaching out to him again. Aria gasped at his sudden motion and took a step back; trying her hardest to bite back the tears that threatened to leave her eyes.

"I slept with Rachel last night." Ezra spontaneously announced.

Everything suddenly froze around them, neither one of them moved. Ezra's words were like an anchor, clinging on to Aria's heart and dragging it into the depths of her stomach. Every part of her felt heavy as if she was about to crumble to the ground. The first thing to fall was her tears, next it would be her head. She couldn't bear to look at him. She couldn't read him right now; he was like a whole different person to her. Suddenly her favourite book was written in another language. One she had no desire to try read.

 **A/n: It's been a long time and I am so so sorry to have made you wait so long for an update. I have been really busy with school and life, still its no excuse. My writing isn't exactly up to standard, but I hope you enjoyed nonetheless. Also, deeply sorry for creating more drama. Ezria honestly cant catch a break. I'm gonna add a little plot twist into this soon and a tiny time jump, but only like a month. I hope yous enjoyed, if anyone still reads this lol. Anyway, thank you for all you support. much love.**

 **\- Tasha x**


	14. Slow It Down

**A/N: I just thought I should clarify as I stupidly didn't make it clear last chapter, he slept with Rachel the night before Aria. Don't worry, Ezra wouldn't do that to Aria. I am sorry that I made him do it in the first place, just felt he should get his own back lol. anyways, this chapter is short, so I'll try update in the next couple of days.**

* * *

Chapter 14

Slow It Down

"I slept with Rachel last night." Ezra spontaneously announced.

Everything suddenly froze around them, neither one of them moved. Ezra's words were like an anchor, clinging on to Aria's heart and dragging it into the depths of her stomach. Every part of her felt heavy as if she was about to crumble to the ground. The first thing to fall was her tears, next it would be her head. She couldn't bear to look at him. She couldn't read him right now; he was like a whole different person to her. Suddenly her favourite book was written in another language. She had no desire to try to read it.

Ezra approached her with caution, but the alarming need to explain himself was so strong that he didn't care what would happen if he touched her. She could punch him, hit him, god she could stab him right now and he would feel as though it was fair. So he did, he sprinted towards her as she slowly crumbled to the floor as if she were a building that had been bulldozed down. He wasn't sure what he could really say to make any of this better. It wasn't until now that he truly remembered the previous night's events. He isn't going to blame it on the alcohol, although that didn't help much, the main cause of his absent mind was Aria. He forgot because he wanted to forget. All he could think about was her and all he wanted was her.

This morning he woke in a fright, he was sweating when the guilt finally came crashing down on him. In his dreams, he was with Aria, but she sounded like Rachel, that's when he remembered what he had done. There was nothing to excuse it though. Right now, nothing could make this right. He knew that. He hated that.

"I'm such an idiot." He expressed as he knelt beside her and placed a hand on her back, he was surprised she didn't recoil away from him, but he knew why she didn't. She was numb. She couldn't feel him anymore.

Rachel. Rachel. The name rang a bell in Aria's mind, but she still couldn't quite place it. She couldn't stop mulling it over in her mind as she continued to sob to herself. Who could it be? She knew she had certainly heard the name before, but she couldn't quite picture her. She wasn't sure she really wanted to. She didn't want to imagine Ezra making love to another woman who wasn't her, not when it happened so recently. It was so fresh. Aria was surprised that she couldn't still smell the scent of her on Ezra's pillow… Suddenly, it hit her. Rachel, Hardy's colleague, Rachel… the girl Ezra was with at the reception. Finally, the last part of Aria dropped; her stomach. Now she was just rubble, lying there in the aftermath of the destruction 6 little words had on her whole world.

"You know…had I known you would come back here, I wouldn't have done it." Ezra tried to explain, pausing every so often to swallow the lump that repeatedly formed in his throat. "What I said earlier, it was just my way of feeding my own guilt. I-I just… when did this get so messed up?" Ezra let out an exasperated sigh and fell back onto the floor, sitting with his knees to his chest, his hand not leaving Aria's back. He's whole body vibrating from the sobs that rocked her body.

"Do you remember that time when we went on that date to Philly?" Aria asked through her sniffles.

It had been a few minutes since he had last spoke. He was surprised she would want to say anything to him; he was even more surprised when it was that. Ezra nodded, not that Aria could see. He sat behind her, admiring her short wavy hair, thinking about how wonderful they felt beneath his fingertips last night as they made love. He wondered if he would ever feel that again.

"Everything seemed so hard back then, but with everything I still never doubted our love for one another. No matter what would be thrown at us, we would be able to survive it; hostile parents, crazy ex-girlfriends, even secret kids… this… this I am not so sure we will survive."

With that, Aria rose from the ground and took a deep breath, wiping away her tears and looking down towards the man who merely hours before she dreamt of marrying. Now all she sure was a man who broke her heart into tiny pieces. Sure, he hadn't cheated on her, but he had lied. He had slept with her without telling her that only 24 hours prior he was doing exact same thing with another woman. It wasn't fair. This whole situation wasn't fair. She just wanted it to be over.

"What?" Ezra retorted as he watched her in utter confusion, rising to his feet in a spurt of determination. "Wait, you can run off with Josh and do whatever you want to do with him, but I do this one thing, whilst we aren't together and you leave me." Ezra felt a sudden anger surge through him. He still forgave her after everything and this one minor thing she can't seem to get passed, it wasn't fair. Maybe he's love for her did outweigh her love for him.

"I didn't sleep with Josh!" Aria shouted back as she ran a frustrated hand through her hair.

Ezra was dumbfounded. His jaw felt as if it had come unhinged. He was so sure she would have slept with Josh, so sure that he had imagined it almost every night since he found out, taunting himself with mental images of his love with someone else. To think he had been winding himself up for no reason was insane. This was the reason he slept with Rachel. He was getting his own back on Aria. Now he couldn't think of a stupider thing to have done.

"Fuck." He spat as he stare down at the floor.

"Yeah, fuck." Aria growled as she watched him with complete content.

"Surely you can't be pissed at me, still. I took you back even though you left me for Josh. I still love you after all of that." Ezra argued, usually the words 'I still love you' would make Aria swoon and truly it was one thing she certainly wanted to hear Ezra say again. Yet, in that moment it felt so shallow. It felt meaningless.

"I know… I mean, I don't know." Aria let out a calming breath.

"God, what am I doing?" Ezra let out bitter laugh and shook his head. "Why am I fighting for this?" He looked at the sky for answers from something he wasn't quite sure he still believed in.

Aria felt as if he had stabbed her in the heart. This was all becoming too complicated, even for them. How did they get to this? It was never easy for them, but it never had to be this hard. She had to admit, that deep down, she knew that she was mostly to blame. In that moment though she couldn't stop picturing Ezra with Rachel, naked skin against naked skin, their moans, him saying her name. The thought made her feel sick. She closed her eyes and shook away the thoughts. When she opened her eyes, Ezra was calmer. He's hands were no longer balled into fists at his sides, the veins on his neck no longer bulged, and his chest no longer heaved.

"I think we need a break." Ezra breathed out.

Aria looked up at him with sheer confusion, "5 months not long enough?"

Ezra rolled his eyes at Aria's sarcastic response, "Look, I just need to think about things and so do you. We rushed into this."

Suddenly, Aria was overcome with fear. She didn't actually want this to end. Not right now. Not ever. Everything was being pulled beneath her feet and she wasn't too sure if anything would be there to protect her fall.

"We can get through this, Ezra. Let's just forget about it all." Aria suggested, she tried to not seem desperate, but she failed.

"Stop, Aria. You know this is for the best." Ezra stated plainly. "Maybe we should just be friends for a while."

"Friends?" Aria scoffed. "We were never friends, Ezra." Crossing her arms against her chest.

Now it was time for Ezra to feel that blow to the stomach that Aria had already experienced twice, "Aria, you're my best friend."

Aria frowned at his words. He was right, they were best friends. They were always there for each other. They knew every little thing about each other. They had a bond that was like no other friend Aria had had, even Spencer. Aria nodded in agreement.

"We'll have a break." She finally agreed.

As the words fell from her mouth she was once again overcome with a sea of emotion, causing another flood of tears to flee her clouded hazel eyes. She placed her hand over her mouth and willed the sobs that rose in her throat not to escape; she didn't want to seem weak right now, even though she felt as if the slightest breeze could knock her down in an instant. Ezra approached her with the same love and affection as he always did, because he always did love her, and he pulled her into his embrace.

"I just want to go home." Aria sobbed into his chest, gripping tight to his t-shirt and dampening it with her tears.

"We can get a plane back to Philly tomorrow?" Ezra sweetly suggested. "I know you can't bear flying alone."

Aria shook her head and loosening her hold on him to look at his face, her tears no longer present, "No, I want to go home to my parents."

Ezra's brows furrowed as he looked down into Aria's puffy eyes, "You still haven't spoken to them?"

Aria let out a deep breath to calm the thudding of her erratic heartbeat and settle the uneasiness of her stomach. "No, a part of me thought this would all blow over. I thought I'd get a phone call one evening from them pleading my forgiveness. I thought their love for me outweighed everything else."

Then, as she broke down in his arms, his heart broke a little. He swallowed the lump in his throat and kissed the top her head; he held his eyes close tightly to oppress his own tears. He wanted to be strong for her. In that moment, Aria was a 16 year old girl again crying in his arms outside of his apartment for a reason at the time wasn't very clear to him. That's when everything started to make sense for the first time in a long time. She wasn't spiteful or jealous or malicious, she didn't want to hurt Ezra. She was just a young, broken girl who was lost in an adult world and he had been too blind to see it… until now.

"Come on. Let's get you home."

* * *

 **a/n: Sorry if there are any major inaccuracies in my grammar or spelling, I didn't have the time to read over it. Also, so sorry to cut it short, but the next chapter has a short time jump so I didn't feel like continuing it on. I am also sorry to split them up AGAIN, but I just felt Ezra was poorly treated by Aria and I didn't want him to jump straight back into it like the push-over he is. Doesn't mean they aren't going to end up together. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. This chapter is probably going to cause a lot of controversy, but i'll try to redeem myself in the following chapters ha ha . Thank you for reading and for all your amazing support, I really am surprised anyone still reads this lol. Love you all!**

 **\- Tasha x**


	15. Come Back When You Can

Chapter 15

Come Back When You Can

Things were completely different in Pennsylvania since Aria had arrived back. She had never felt more isolated in her whole life. Of course, she felt as though she had deserved it. She had driven away the people who had cared most about her. This empty feeling was something she had brought onto herself; still it didn't mean she wanted to feel it…

Ever since she had arrived back Ezra had been distant, she understood why, but that didn't mean she wanted to accept it. She wanted to be with him like she used to be. She wanted to move back home with him… it's only ever really felt like home with him. Instead, she was returned to her old home and grovelled to her self-righteous parents whose greetings weren't shy of a few "I told you so's." What Aria hadn't told them, however, was that she was still in contact with Ezra, just not as much contact as she wanted. All she wanted was to be able to love freely without all of these restraints. She wanted to love her parents without having to hide a part of herself that was very big and beautiful; that part of her was Ezra.

Aria had been so lost in her mind these past months that she had deluded herself into thinking this was where she wanted to be, but she wasn't so sure that was true anymore. Of course, in the few weeks she had returned home, a part of the weight she had been carrying around had been lifted. She missed Ella, Byron, and Mike. She missed weekly movie nights on the couch with a bowl of ice cream, arguing over what they were going to watch this week. Mike insisted on watching 'Fight Club' almost every night. Yet, even in the most loving moments, Aria couldn't shake the feeling that if they knew she still yearned for Ezra that all this was changed. There love was conditional. The only condition Ezra proposed to Aria was that she stuck with him, through thick and thin; still, she failed to do even that.

As much as she was enjoying spending the summer with her family, she wasn't so thrilled to be doing it in Rosewood. Rosewood always brought up a lot of memories, memories Aria would much rather stay buried. Every corner she turned she could recall the eerie feeling of being followed, even though she knew it was all in her mind. Everything was over now. No more –A… she was safe and sound.

She maybe wondered if this uneasiness wasn't just because she was in Rosewood again, or if because she was in Rosewood alone. She had no friends here; they were all enjoying the last of their summer breaks or on their honeymoon, whilst she stayed home and mourned the death of her relationship. He said they needed time apart, to grow, to learn new things… all Aria was learning was that she was a complete fuck up. She threw everything away for a stupid man who she hadn't seen for a month.

That's right, a month. After their "break-up" Josh had decided to move back to Vancouver for a while to rekindle familial relationships that he had once destroyed after his messy divorce. She understood it though. She didn't expect him to be here for her the way he used to be, not after dumping him to get back with her ex. Her ex who doesn't even want her. God, life hadn't ever been so shitty. The worst part is she brought it all on herself. She had to face the consequences of her actions.

But gradually, the days passed and slowly summer began to drift away along with him, which only meant one thing to Aria: She was going to return to Philly. She couldn't wait. She would be able to return to her dorm and to her few friends that lived there with her. She also hoped that maybe she would be able to rehash things with Ezra, if he was willing to give her the chance. She wanted another chance to prove to him that she had grown. That she was ready to accept his love and appreciate it the way he deserved.

It was the last day. Even though she had been internally counting down the days until she could finally return to Philly, something about it worried her. She no longer had any protection there. She had no safety net to fall back on when times get rough, which Aria knew they definitely would. Trouble just seemed to follow Aria. It was as if there was a grey cloud constantly looming over head, raining on her poor excuse for a life. Only, recently, Aria was starting to think she was the one pouring the water on herself. Trouble follows where trouble goes. Aria was her own problem. Only she could resolve it.

As Aria sleepily pattered down the stairs of her family home, lazily stretching out her rested limbs, she thought about all things she was going to miss once she returned back to UPenn, one of those things was waking up at her leisure. From what Aria had gathered in her short time being awake, it was already approaching noon and by the looks of things, everyone's day had already began. All except Byron who sat on their brown suede couch, flicking indignantly through the channels on the television. Aria smiled to herself at the sight before her. She was going to miss Byron's poor temper. Maybe not as much as she was going to miss the way Ella absently plaited her hair whilst they watched a movie or how Mike affectionately poked fun at her parents. Still, she was going to miss it because it was part of who he was and, with flaws and all, she loved Byron deeply.

"Where are Mike and Ella?" Aria asked as she rounded the back of the couch and took a seat beside her father.

Byron's mood immediately changed as he noticed Aria's presence, the stressed wrinkles on his forehead disappeared like the calming of waves and a smile tugged on his lips. She liked this greeting, it was better than the disappointed scowl she was initial greeted with upon her return. Even though she knew they were still displeased with her engagement, she knew they had missed her. She could see the relief in Ella's eyes once she opened the door to Aria, instantly taking her into her arms like she had been lost. In that moment, Ella didn't know if Aria was still with Ezra, all she knew was her daughter was home and she had missed her greatly.

"Sometimes I wonder what's going on in that head of yours whilst we talk to you." Byron light-heartedly teased with the shaking of his head.

Aria blushed slightly; admittedly her mind had been wondering lately, that's what happens when you miss someone. You tend to think about them a lot.

"They return back to school today." Byron added simply before returning his attention to the television, continuing his endeavour to find something worth watching.

Aria's world suddenly froze. If Ella and Mike returned back today that meant that Ezra was in Rosewood, today. Ezra was here. The thought of him being in a relatively close proximity made her heart race and her stomach fill with butterflies. She had to see him. The only difficulty there was seeing him without seeing Ella. God, she still cannot seem to get her head around the thought of them working together after everything that had occurred. Ezra said that they rarely ran in the same circle, thankfully, but if they spoke, it was strictly professional and Ella's tone was curt and dismissive. Still, every time Ezra flippantly mentioned Ella as he spoke about his day, Aria's ears were on high alert and she didn't even attempt to conceal her interest. She would ask him question after question, wanting every detail about her estranged mother. 'Did she look well? What did she say? Did she mention me?' Ezra's answers were always relatively vague. Not because he didn't care, but because there wasn't much to say. Ella always looked well. She hardly said anything. She didn't mention Aria… Aria knew the answers every time she asked; she just hoped that it might be different. The last part always leading to her 'needing the bathroom' where she would sit and cry until dinner.

* * *

Aria wasn't sure what she was doing when she found herself standing amongst a crowd of adolescents before the building she once called her high school. Her visit was spontaneous to say the least. There was no planned monologue; there was no grand gesture; there was no reason for her to be there. Well, there was one… she had to see him. Those distant texts throughout the day dwindled into barely anything. At least through texts she could imagine his voice in her head and his triumphant smile whenever he gave a witty remark. Without it, her mind was blank, only filled by memories that did nothing but make her heart hurt even more.

Pulling the hood of her jacket over her head, Aria abruptly entered the school halls, fighting against the crowd to find Ezra. She just hoped no one recognised her. She knew Ella's classroom wasn't near Ezra's and she hoped that, by some unfortunate twist of fate, she wouldn't be in the same vicinity.

It was almost surreal walking down these halls again, she felt like she hadn't been here in forever. Still, there was that familiar smell of disinfectant and body odour that she would never miss. She did, however, miss being with her friends. She couldn't help but envy every group of tight-knit girls as they bustled through the corridor, all leaning towards each other in a natural, endearing way. Aria was so lost in her nostalgic thoughts that hadn't even realised that she was almost at G.28, also known as Mr Fitz classroom. The feeling of butterflies built up in her stomach again and her palms began to sweat. The feeling was also familiar to her in such a similar situation. She remembered feeling this way when this all started. She recalled the hidden anxiety she would feel as she made her way to her English class with her friends, they were all preoccupied with the latest A information when all Aria could think about was the fact she was going to have to sit in a classroom for a whole 50 minutes and pretend she wasn't making out with the teacher not 12 hours ago. How she wished that was the reason for this feeling now.

Finally, Aria stood outside his door, gazing through the window at him. Her heart was pounding so hard that she felt as if she was going to go into cardiac arrest. She couldn't believe how normal this all felt. The anxiously waiting outside his door whilst he sat at his desk grading papers, looking all neat and tidy. She loved how he would rest his chin between his fingers as he wrote rapidly across whatever it was he was grading. She found it slightly humorous watching him scribble across the work, remembering how everyone used to complain that they couldn't read his writing, she knew why. It was because whenever he graded papers at his apartment he would do it at lightning speed so that he and Aria could do some… extracurricular activities.

Aria smiled to herself, remembering how comfortable she used to feel being with him. How they'd giggle about silly things and tease each other endlessly without either getting offended. It didn't seem right to feel so nervous around someone who used to feel so at ease. She needed to get back to that. This was her first step at trying.

Taking one last breath, Aria lifted her fist and knocked against the sandy coloured door. Instantly, his eyes shot over to the window. As soon as his eyes met her, there was undeniable spark, and Aria knew by the involuntary upward pull on the edges of his lips that he was more than pleased to see her. But, like always, reality hit and his adoring gaze became wide and alarmed at her presence. He jumped up from his seat and hurried over to the door, ushering her in.

"Aria, you shouldn't be here." Ezra fretfully whispered to her, yet he made no effort to make her leave.

Aria let out a disappointed sigh and casted her eyes towards the floor, "I shouldn't be here or you don't want me here?" Aria muttered. Her voice so sheepish, that if the room had not been empty, her words would've been unheard.

Ezra furrowed his brows in confusion and shook his head, bending slightly to catch her eyes. His hands instinctively grasped her shoulder, leaning her back for a clearer view of her face.

"What? Why wouldn't I want you here?" He asked, disbelief lacing his words.

Didn't want her here? She must be insane. She's all he can think about. He didn't create this distance between them because he wanted to escape her; he created it because he needed to clear his head, to think logically. When you're in the presence of someone you love, it's hard to do those things. That didn't mean he didn't miss her. That didn't mean he didn't contemplate calling her every night as he had done for the past 6 months. It certainly didn't mean that he didn't want to see her.

Aria shrugged like a sulking infant before looking back at him, "I don't know what you want anymore, Ezra."

Ezra chewed on his bottom lip and nodded in understanding. Neither did he.

"Aria, you know why you can't be here. The rumours last year. Our past. Your mom." Ezra briefly explained, but he knew she understood without going into much detail. They had spoken about this plenty of times before. He could tell that if she was taking this risk, then she was desperate. He knew because he had been on the edge of taking his own risks to see her.

"I know, I'm sorry, I should leave." Aria shook her head, internally berating herself for being so reckless, before she stepped out of his grasp and ran a hand through her hair, fighting back the tears that swarmed her hazel eyes.

Noticing the tears in her eyes, he took a step forward; he couldn't have her leaving like this. He couldn't have her walking around thinking that she hated him. He could never hate her.

"Aria, wait, come here." With that, Ezra pulled her into his embrace, resting his chin on top of her head whilst gently swaying her. "I love you, alright? Nothing we've been through changes that. I know deep down you're still the girl I fell in love with. I know you're lost, but Aria…I have been searching for so long and I can't find you... You have to find yourself."

Aria nodded against his chest before pulling out of his hold, wiping away the few stray tears that had fallen, "You're right. I-I just don't feel like there is a 'me' without you."

Ezra inhaled deeply and placed both hands of his hips, "That's the problem, Ar. You can't put your whole identity in to me. I know because I'm doing the same with you, but, babe, I've lived my life. I've been out into the world and I know you're it. You're the one. I just want you to be certain of it before we do this again… cause, Ar," Ezra took a slight pause and swallowed the lump that began to form in his throat, before shaking his head free from the tears "I can't get hurt like that again."

The underlying guilt that Aria carried around in the pit of her stomach rose and for a second she almost felt as if she was going to throw up. Never did she want to hurt the only person she ever really loved. She wished she could take it back. Go back to the start and rewrite that part again, but the words were written in permanent ink and they felt as if they were tattooed all over her skin.

With a rush of love, adoration, and sheer sorrow she took a step closer to Ezra and without a second thought, she rose onto the balls of her feet and caught his lips into a kiss. He kissed back with urgent vigour and pushed back with the all tension and longing that had built up for the girl before him. Before the kiss could go lead them somewhere that would make this situation a whole lot messier, they broke away from each other, like thinning ice, and broke out into smiles. It wasn't a smile laced with some undisguised sadness; it was one that expressed the true happiness they felt when it was just Ezra and Aria together. Not Ezra, Aria, and whatever burdens they carry. It was just two people in complete and utter, stupid love.

With that the pair walked towards the door to say their goodbye, with the old false formalities; no touching, no cheesy grins, and no adoring gazes. Just a teacher with his former student.

"Goodbye, Mr Fitz." Aria smiled.

"Goodbye, Miss Montgomery." He responded with a small nod and a wide smile. "Come back when you can."

* * *

 **A/N: I'm kind of frustrated with my writing right now, so I apologise for the time between updates, also school is longgggg. I feel like a say sorry a lot in these notes, but I truly am. I am also annoyed that this seems like a filler chapter because they still aren't back together, but like I want this progress to be kind of long. I want them to find themselves. Like I don't want everyone to just excuse what Aria did so I'm making her put in effort to win him back some what. Anyway, time is going to move fast in the next couple of chapters, but i'll give you a heads up with the time span of things.**

 **Thank you so so much for reading and reviewing, you guys are the best. I appreciate the support.** **Much love,**

 **Tasha x**

 **P.S. This is somewhat inspired for the 'come back when you can' ship video by Fridaydayy. Watch it, it's mad good.**


	16. There's Always Sunday

Chapter 16

There's Always Sunday

The sound of crisp, orange and yellow leaves scattering in the subtle breeze caught Aria's attention as she aimlessly sat in an desolate park with a cup of hot chocolate, thinking about everything and nothing all at once. She had ventured out here in the hopes to have some huge epiphany and finally quash this lonely feeling that sat in the pit of her stomach, which has been sat there ever since she had returned to Philadelphia. Yet, she sat there with a vacant mind and an almost vacant cup.

Everything seemed so different now, so pointless, and she was just searching for one, even if it were just a starting point. She wanted reason, she wanted hope, she wanted prospect. For years, her only prospect in life was to marry Ezra, to have a family with Ezra, to grow old with Ezra. But as that possibility became increasing less likely, she found it hard to recall her old dreams and aspirations. Even when she did, she found it hardly likely that they'd ever come true. She tried writing again, but everything sounded plain and unoriginal. She tried to paint again, but nothing seemed to flow right. She even tried taking photos again, but she was left uninspired by the city that once held such promise.

This brought her here. Sitting and drinking a cup of hot co-co, staring at some leaves with a camera strapped around her neck, feeling sorry for herself. It was hard to be motivated when her muse was no longer around. With a heavy sigh and an even heavier heart, Aria stood from the bench and began trudging over to the trash to dispose of her now empty cup.

Suddenly, Aria felt a chill run down her spine, and had frozen in fear. She wasn't exactly sure what had come over her, but she had that feeling again. The feeling of being followed, of being watched… Slowly, she turned to see what was behind her, but there was nothing but an empty path sheltered by the trees whose season was passing. For what felt like the hundredth time since Aria had returned to Philadelphia, she told herself that it was all in her mind. The sound of sprinkling leaves caused her heart to leap into her throat; she clutched her chest and internally cursed them, almost as if they were mocking her paranoia. She took a deep breath and began heading toward the exit of the park.

As she reached the gates that lead into the quiet street, thankfully only a few blocks from where her school campus was located, she heard the sound of a child's laughter. At first, the sound felt eerie, like hearing the sound of a creaking floorboard when you're home alone. When she caught sight of a young girl sat on a swing set, being pushed by her Father, all her fears fled her. Instead, they were replaced by a feeling of warmth and some type of longing. At this time in her life, Aria felt she was torn between wanting to go back in time and wanting to go forward, either way she just didn't want to be in this limbo of nothingness. Hearing that noise only heightened the nostalgic emotion she had been harbouring around with her ever since she had left Rosewood.

In one aspect, the little girl reminded her of herself. It reminded her of the love her and her Father once shared, one that wasn't marred by certain circumstances. She remembered what it felt like to be loved without any ties, without any fear, she wanted that type of love again. When someone puts a condition on your love, it's hard to believe you're worthy of any of it at all.

The giggling young girl also brought back one memory in particular, one that was away from all those feelings of loss and abandonment, but instead filled her with hope. She could vividly recall an evening similar to this, sat with Ezra, planning their future together. She could still see the goofy smile that grew on his face as they spoke about their future as opposed to his or hers. At the time it seemed so certain; as certain as the sun would rise in the morning or set at night. It saddened her that even though almost a year had passed, they were no closer to obtaining that future. But, remembering that feeling of settlement and certainty when they spoke about their lives together bread hope in Aria that maybe the possibility wasn't so unlikely after all.

* * *

"It's concerning that you're in your mid 20s and struggle to go grocery shopping on your own." Hardy mumbled as he chewed on a grape which he had found after scouring through Ezra's neglected fridge. "I admire that you always manage to have some beer around though… maybe I should find that troubling actually."

Ezra rolled his eyes and let out a light chuckle as he sat on his couch, eyes fixed on the laptop that he held in front of him.

Hardy had been frequently visiting Ezra since he had returned back from his honeymoon in Venice, Spencer returning with a beautiful olive glow whilst Hardy's skin was cooked by the stalking sun. Thankfully, now, the burn was subsiding, leaving a subtle tan to his delicate, Irish skin. He looked healthy and he felt healthy. This was an extreme contrast to the tired, pale man who sat only a few feet away with him, donning bags under his dark blue eyes as well as creases in his forehead. He had never aged so quickly in such a short amount of time. He wasn't sure if it was the stress of living alone or if the saying 'she keeps me young' was more literal than he had initial assumed.

Make no mistake though, even with all that in mind, Ezra was stronger than he was before. He knew that this was for the best and didn't regret he's decision to call it off at all. Not because he didn't love her, but the exact opposite. Aria needed to be happy without him before she could truly be happy with him. He couldn't be her only source of happiness, even if he was her main source of happiness. So, for now he accepted the longing he felt for her as being a healthy part of loving her and wanting her. If he didn't feel this way he'd be concerned. Still, that didn't mean he was selfish enough to ruin Aria's progress just because he found it hard to sleep alone some nights. He had to let her find herself.

The exchanges between them were few and far between, but he knew from secretly stalking her social media platforms that she was enjoying herself for once. She wasn't tied down to a man approaching middle age whose idea of fun was re-watching Chinatown and ordering take out every weekend. He knew deep down that their age did pose some sort of a problem for them. Not because he was more mature than she was or smarter or anything, they were just at different stages of their lives. Ezra wanted to settle down when Aria needed to venture out. So, as the cliché goes, 'if you love something you let it go and if it's meant to be they'll come back.' He was confident that she'll comeback. No matter how hard they tried, they couldn't seem to stay away.

"So," Ezra began as he placed the laptop onto the floor, stretching out his limbs, "what we watching tonight?"

Hardy eagerly grinned and held up a DVD case, "'Chinatown' baby."

* * *

Aria absently tapped her pen against her desk, staring vacantly as her professor lectured the class on some prose or other. It had been an early morning for Aria and a very late night. One negative side to not living with her parents was that she had no curfew and no one to steer her into making the right decision. She supposed that was what college was about, learning to handle responsibilities on your own. Yet, when you're on your 6th vodka soda, dancing to your favourite tunes at a some frat party, the last thing that crosses your mind is that the hangover you'll be suffering tomorrow will make you regret every sip of alcohol that has ever passed your lips. As she sat there, having little focus and major migraines, Aria contemplated whether a life of sobriety was the better option.

The thought of sobriety elicited another thought that secretly seeped into her mind more than she liked to admit, that thought was Joshua Dunne. She hadn't seen or heard from him in almost three months and it concerned her. She wondered how he was doing in Vancouver, if he was ever coming back here, if he ever planned on saying goodbye to her. All she wanted was some type of closure from the man who she, naively, considered her best friend for an entire year.

Finally, after what felt like hours of being crammed in the lecture hall trying desperately to keep her eyes from drifting closed, the bell ending the day rang and Aria was almost certain it sounded like a choir of angles. She jumped up and with energy she wasn't sure she still had, she ran out of the hall, out of the building, and out into the bitter air that shocked her into alertness. She needed some coffee.

Aria felt a surge of warmth run through her small body as she entered into the clustered coffee shop, abandoning the autumn air and welcoming the strong scent of fresh coffee beans. Ever since gaining her own independence in the small city, she took a liking to this tiny, independent coffee shop, 'The Hideout.' That was exactly what she did here. When the chaotic life of college began to overwhelm her, she would disappear here for a few hours in the day and catch up with any work. She took an instant liking to this place. It reminded her of 'The Brew.' It reminded her of happier times. There was even an isolated section deep in the back of the shop that held plush couches and was littered with the softest velvet pillows. Making it even better, the walls were built in bookcases, filled with every type of book you could imagine. This, for a book worm, was paradise. A whole world of literature at her fingertips.

In a huff, Aria joined the back of an aggravatingly long queue. She almost felt as if she had right to be at the front, she was basically becoming a regular, surely that entitled her to some exclusive membership or a fast track like the ones at Disney Land. But no, she was treated like any other customer. It wasn't right. Still, Aria refused to leave and venture somewhere else for her cup of go juice. She didn't feel like it was made with the same love and care at all the chain stores. Maybe that was just the hipster in here. She blamed Ezra for that.

Another perk to 'The Hideout' was the subtle sweet songs that surrounded the small shop. It was the only thing that made it capable for her to withstand the wait, which she had to admit decreased at a faster pace than she had anticipated. She was beginning to enjoy it, losing herself in the gentle sound of swing drifting through the atmosphere, making it all the more tranquil. Although, it didn't help her in her attempts to stay awake the rest of the day on little sleep. She liked the fact, however, that the tapping of her foot against the oak floor was not due to impatience.

"Next." The familiar Barista that Aria knew as 'Olivia' called. Her concentrated frown instantly turning into a smile at the sight of her new favourite customer. "What can I do for you, Aria?"

"I'll just have a Latte, please." Aria sweetly smiled.

As Aria waited for her new found friend to fix her the drink, her eyes wandered absently around the Coffee Shop, admiring every single detail and ignoring everything else around her. Aria could only describe this feeling as contentment. She didn't feel that lonely void anymore. She felt warm and comfortable with herself. She wasn't completely happy yet, but she was getting there. Finally, she was learning to be her own best friend.

"Aria." Olivia called, drawing Aria from her thoughts. "Here you are. That'll be $2.70."

Aria took her cup of latte, revelling in the feeling of the warm cup between her hands whilst she handed Olivia the exact change.

"Aria."

Once again Aria heard the calling of her name, in a voice she found so familiar that for a minute she thought that she might be dreaming. But as sure as the sun, sat in her favourite corner of the shop, was Ezra Fitz. Aria took a short moment to look at him, analysing every small aspect of his appearance. A subtle stubble was beginning to sprout on his chin and cheeks, which she secretly found attractive. He was wearing her favourite deep blue patterned shirt that she thought brought out the colour of his eyes. Aria shook her head in disbelief, her smile growing immensely, spreading from ear to ear like a child on Christmas morning.

"Ezra, what are you doing here?" Aria asked as she approached the table, her coffee cup clutched between her hands. The initial desperate need for energy had disappeared; the sight of him was enough to feed life into her tired body.

"A few of my classes were on a field trip, so I managed to finish and arrive home by lunch. I had some marking to do, so I thought I'd come here." Ezra explained. Still he didn't want to talk about himself. He wanted to hear about Aria. It's all he ever wanted to hear about. "How have you been?"

"Good, surprisingly. You know, some days are better than others, but college life is… well, you already know." Aria answered. The excitement so present in her voice that Ezra's heart swelled in his chest. There's nothing he loved more than seeing Aria so genuinely happy.

"That's awesome, Aria." Ezra smiled, in awe of how much she was glowing.

A small silence rose as their minds were swarmed by the things they wanted to say. Both knew it was too soon. So, instead Aria hovered beside his table, her eyes drifting to the coffee in her hands. She knew that if the silence continued on that it would become very uncomfortable, but she just couldn't bring herself to say goodbye just yet. Not when she wasn't sure when she'd see him again.

"Would you like to have a seat?" Ezra finally asked. Amusement present in his voice. It was clear to Aria that he caught onto her reluctance to leave, he knew because he felt it too.

Ezra was at war with heart and mind. His mind scolded himself for asking her to stay for longer, knowing that they'd instantly become roped into each other again. Yet, his heart couldn't help but feel as though it was fate, her being here in this same exact coffee shop at the exact same time. They simply couldn't stay away.

Aria's eyes scanned the room for a short second, her teeth gently grazing against her bottom lip before she returned her sights to Ezra's grinning face, "Sure."

Ezra took a sip of his coffee and placed the laptop that he had perched on his lap onto the coffee table between the both of them, giving Aria he's undivided attention, "God, I can't believe I haven't seen you in so long."

He's eyes roamed over her features. Not much had changed, but one thing that had caught his eye were the tips of her hair that were now dyed a light shade of blonde. He couldn't say he was surprised by this; Aria had always been the type who expressed herself through her appearance. If anything, he was surprised she hadn't done it sooner.

"Almost two months." Aria agreed.

"It feels longer." Ezra chuckled.

Aria looked to the ceiling whilst she nodded, a smile gracing her lips, "tell me about it."

"So, tell me more about college. You got any new friends? Done anything reckless?" Ezra eagerly asked, leaning forward like a teenage girl awaiting the new hot gossip. He was truly keen to hear what was going on her life; he wanted to know what was making her so happy.

"I have a few friends." Aria modestly responded.

Ezra knew by that Aria meant that she had a lot of friends. He knew she would, Aria was hard not to like. She had this infectious personality that made it hard to stay away. He knew because he was so contaminated by her pure heart that he gave up everything he had to love her. He was sure he wasn't the only person who would do such a thing for a girl as beautiful as her.

"But, surprisingly, I have not done anything extremely stupid. Other than drinking my weight in vodka soda on school nights. Not something I will be doing again for a long time." Aria playfully moaned as she took a sip of her coffee, reminding herself of the incessant throbbing residing in her head.

"Yeah, that can be rough. I know. I've been there." He whispered to her out of the side of his mouth as if he was disclosing a huge secret. It was such a teachery action that Aria couldn't help but giggle at the goofy guy in front of her.

"It's nice to hear that sound again." Ezra solemnly stated as he's eyes loving gazed at her, making Aria blush like the school girl she was when they first met. Still, even after all these year, Aria couldn't help but be a victim to his charm.

"Say," Aria began fiddling nervously with the lid of her cup, avoiding Ezra's eyes as she tried to think of the best way to phrase what she was about to ask "do you-do you maybe want to hang out sometime?" There was a short silence and Aria's heart had felt as if it had stopped beating completely, she raised her eyes to look at him. "As friends." She added.

Even though he knew very well that it was best that they remained friends before jumping into anything serious again, he still couldn't help but feel a sting in his heart at the term 'friends' in regards to himself and Aria. She had always been he's best friend, but she had also been so much more. She was he's best friend, he's lover, he's soul-mate. Narrowing their relationship down to just friendship was hard, but it had to be done. For now, it was friendship or nothing at all. He'd have Aria as a friend over not having her at all.

Ezra shyly smirked and nodded, "Sure. What are you doing this weekend?"

Aria winced slightly and shook her head, "Sorry, I kind of have plans. With it being Halloween weekend and all."

Although he felt an ounce of disappointment that he would not be seeing her as soon as he had hoped, he was still pleased that she was busy living her own life. It had been long since she had plans without him unless they involved her Professor, which he could only hope these did not include. He didn't want to ask, but he definitely hoped that he was out of her life completely; otherwise he wasn't sure they could return to how they were before. He just wouldn't be able to take the hurt.

"Hey," Aria chirped "why don't you come with me? There's this frat party on Saturday and it would be nice to spend Halloween together. We never got to spend it together when we were actually together, together."

Ezra let out a deep breath, recalling old memories always had him feeling oddly queasy due to the intense nostalgia that filled him, "Yeah, Halloween was never very kind to us."

"So, how about a fresh start?" Aria attempted to persuade him, knowing he wasn't a big fan of the party scene, especially when it included people of Aria's age group. "Please?"

Ezra smiled sweetly at her, "I'll think about it."

The answer was clearly satisfying enough for Aria as a huge smile sprung on her lips, "Thank you."

"If not, there's always Sunday." Ezra added.

"There's always Sunday."

 **A/N: I'll be hopefully uploading soon since the next chapter is set on Halloween and it would be cool if I uploaded while everyone is still in the Halloween mood. So, yeah. The next chapter already appears pretty long, so I might put it into two parts, depending on how I feel. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed. Thank you all again for your support!**

 **-Tasha x**


	17. Dance 'til Your Dead

Chapter 17

Dance Till Your Dead

"God, no way am I wearing that." Ezra argued as he eyed the costume that hung on the rack before him, which Hardy had pointed out.

"You'd make a hot Jack Sparrow." Hardy encourage, taunting his friend with a small nudge.

Ezra rolled his eyes and began looking elsewhere. So far he hadn't found a thing that he deemed suitable. Everything was either stupid or sexual, too vibes he wasn't planning on giving, especially not at a party filled with college girls… and Aria. Ezra let out an irritated groan before glaring over at Hardy.

"What? I'm not the one making you go to a college Halloween party." Hardy defended, holding his hands up in compliance. "If anything I think you're an idiot for going."

"I told Aria I would go." Ezra weakly protested, agreeing with Hardy for the most part. He was an idiot for going, but he would also be an idiot to reject Aria.

"Look, call her up and tell her something came up. She'll understand." Hardy attempted to reason, but Ezra shook he's head in protest.

"What if something bad happens? I want to be there to make sure she's alright." Ezra explained to his friend, he's eyes still scanning the options before him. There were moments he would pause on a certain costume, before he inevitably thought himself out of it and continued on with he's searching.

"Ezra, you're not her boyfriend anymore, therefore you do not have to baby sit her all the time." Hardy maintained, desperately trying to convince he's foolish friend to not go to a party that he believed was not going to end well by any means.

Ezra didn't respond. He wasn't going to argue with Hardy on this one. Whether or not he was Aria's boyfriend, he still cared about her and he was going to protect her by any means.

"God, Ezra, I just don't trust this girl." Hardy finally burst. He had tried for so long to be supportive of Ezra's new plan to be friends with Aria, but he couldn't be an accomplice to this anymore. He had seen her break he's best friend's heart once and he wasn't going to stand-by and watch it again. "Consider this, you're there and all these guys are flirting with her. You're not her boyfriend, so, what's stopping her from hooking-up with one of these dudes."

This was one argument that Ezra did not have a response to. Deep down, he'd like to say he knew that wouldn't happen, but there was still an underlying scepticism in Ezra. Aria had a habit of kissing other guys even when they were together, who said she wouldn't do it when she's single. It's not like he could protest either. He was there as a friend.

Ezra paused for a moment, mulling over Hardy's words while Hardy watched him, a smile growing on he's face. He knew he had finally gotten through to his love-sick friend. Ezra eventually turned towards Hardy and nodded, before gesturing towards the door. The pair began to exit.

"But what should I say to her?"

The few days that remained of Aria's week passed in a blink of an eye, she refrained from absorbing copious amounts of alcohol and decided to end her nights at 11:30 in order to remain conscious during her lectures. She felt healthier in herself. As much as she hated saying goodnight to all her new friends as it felt like the party had just began, she knew that her mind and her liver would thank her in the long run. It's not that this would be forever anyway, since Saturday was Halloween and she was planning to have a blast with her class mates, her friends, and- most importantly- her ex-fiancé.

Being that Halloween was one of her favourite holidays, Aria had planned an outfit at least a month in advance. In fact, she was positive that she had bought it the first day of October, when Aria liked to believe that Halloween truly started. See, Halloween was like Christmas in many ways, to her it lasted the whole month and the end result was just as fun, if not more so. The only difference was this was a holiday not to be spent with family, but, after what Aria's family had put her through over the years, she wasn't sure that was such a bad thing. Her friends were always more keen to accept Ezra than any relative was. Maybe it was because the idealistic youth found the concept of a teacher falling for his student to be romantic, whereas the pragmatic adults found it to be… disturbing.

With two costumes clutched in each of her perfectly manicured hands, Aria stood before her floor length mirror with a prominent pout and a crease between her brows. The hardest part of Halloween was making a secure decision between the two outfits she had selected. Much like every year, Aria was so overwhelmed with all the possible characters she could impersonate for the night that choosing one was almost impossible for her. There were also many other deciding factors that came into play for girls on Halloween; whether to dress sexy or funny, scary or witty, to wear face make-up and be stained all week or rock a natural, less scary look. It was difficult to say the least.

Aria wanted to be able to dress-up as whatever her favourite character was at the time, but knowing that Aria was still slightly beyond her time with her interest, she was aware her creative costume ideas would go over the heads of her friends. Not Ezra though. He admired every idea that sprouted from her artistic mind. He understood her.

So, Aria was left to pick between the two costumes that she had now laid out before her, side-by-side, atop of her bed. She wished she could get a second opinion. Her friends had gone out for pre-drinks before the real party began, they didn't need long to get ready, their idea of dressing up for a party was wearing some sexy black outfit and squirting some blood on their face. As much as Aria knew that would be easier, and much less dorkier, she still couldn't bring herself to stray from her old Rosewood traditions. Her and her posse would always go all out for Halloween, it was their favourite holiday. Aria never thought she'd feel this way, but a big part of her missed Rosewood tonight. It just wasn't Halloween unless she were being attacked or locked in a box by –A. It wasn't right.

Just when Aria let out a loud huff and threw herself atop of her bed in defeat and despair, her phone began to buzz from her bedside table where it had been left to charge. She dragged herself over to the phone, her downbeat mood instantly transforming at the sight of Ezra's gleaming picture flashing on her phone. With unconcealed eagerness Aria slide her thumb across the screen and pressed the phone to her ear.

"Thank god you called," Aria playfully groaned, "I need help deciding between dressing as Magenta from 'The Rocky Horror Show' or Hester Prynne, even though walking around with the letter –A on my chest doesn't exactly appeal to me." Aria rattled on, chuckling lightly at the end, unaware of the awkward tension that resided on the other end of the line. That was until the sound of Ezra's infamous throat clearing reverberated through the line. That always gave away the fact that Ezra was uncomfortable. Her heart skipped a beat at his hesitation, having a strong feeling as to what was coming next.

"Um… Aria, something came up… with Hardy and I don't think I am going to be able to come tonight." Ezra paused, attempting to gauge her reaction without actually being about to see her face. When there was no sign of aggression or sadness, he continued. "I'm really sorry, but you know, there's always Sunday." He let out an awkward laugh, hoping to ease whatever Aria was feeling in light of his confession.

Aria felt tears prick at her eyes but forced them to stay at bay; she wasn't going to cry over this. It wasn't that big of a deal. She would see him tomorrow. Still, she could shake the feeling of disappointment that sat at the bottom of her stomach. He had done this to her before, on many accounts, when it came to going to public events. It made her feel as if he was ashamed of her, even though she knew deep down that wasn't the truth. It wasn't just that though. Aria had been planning this night in her mind since she had bumped into him at 'The Hideout.' She had gone to sleep with a smile on her face at the prospect of entering that party with her ex-fiancé in toe. It may sound strange, but it didn't feel it. It was like waiting all month for Santa to come just to wake up to an empty stocking on Christmas Day.

Aria subtly cleared her throat free from the lump that had formed, "its fine." She falsely chirped. "There's always Sunday."

Unaware at the hidden disappointment that Aria was feeling, Ezra gleamed at her response, pleased with how well she had taken the news. As much as he wanted to see Aria, he didn't want to see her like that. He wouldn't be able to stand there at a party full of young, handsome frat boys gawking at her whilst he is unable to do anything because he's there as her fucking friend. He'd rather stay home and remain blissful in his ignorance as to what shenanigans Aria may be getting up to.

"Hey, if you need anything… call me." Ezra stated, hoping the weight of his words would register in her head. He knew Halloween may be a hard time for Aria, he wanted her to know that he was there if her PTSD kicked it, which he wasn't sure her new college friends were aware of.

An involuntary smile tugged on Aria's lips as she nodded, "thank you."

With that the phone call ended and Aria threw her phone on to her bed, before her exhausted body joined it. Now she was Ezra-less and she was no closer to deciding on a costume. Maybe Halloween wasn't so great after all.

"Aria!" Alexis, Aria's closest college friend, squealed as she totted over to her, barely able to balance herself due to the mixture of 6 shots and 6 inch heels.

Alexis was Aria's current roommate and was her complete opposite. Alexis was ditsy and absent minded, whereas Aria was level-headed and organised. Aria liked to believe their differences balanced them out, which is why they were so close. Opposites attract. And with Alexis being a mere 5 ft. 1, Aria liked the fact she wasn't the shortest for once.

"Hey!" Aria called back, as she was engulfed in a heavy, tight hug that can only be given by one who is drunk.

Aria had spent all evening attempting to get over the phone call she had shared with Ezra from earlier. She had contemplated on whether it was even worth going, but she knew she couldn't do that. She couldn't slip into old habits. Like Ezra had said before, she had to be without him in order to find herself. She couldn't continue to base her existence around him. So, finally, she decided on a costume and she left her dorm determined to have a great night without him.

"Omg! Cute Nun outfit!" Alexis complimented, eyeing her outfit in complete awe.

"It's not a Nu-" Aria attempting to correct, amusement present in her voice.

"Liam, doesn't Aria make a cute nun." Alexis called over to the brown haired boy who stood a few centimetres away from her.

Aria subtly rolled her eyes and smiled at her friend's attempts to draw the attention of the young man onto her. It was made apparent to Aria early on in the year that Liam, a guy she had failed to notice in her English class in the first year, had a small crush on her. It was also made apparent to Alexis who, since becoming aware of this, has made it her sole-purpose to get the pair together. Admittedly, Aria found him attractive and they had a lot in common, but she wasn't planning on making the same mistake twice. So, Aria had gone to great lengths to at Liam as much as she possibly could and, up until now, she was doing a great job at doing so. Ezra was all she wanted, there was no point flirting with any other fate and, once again, almost losing her true one.

Liam turned away from the conversation he was having with another guy who was in the circle of friends that Aria now ran in and faced Aria, a smile growing on his lips as he immediately got the reference.

"She's even got an A on her chest for Aria." Alexis poorly whispered over to Liam with a devious smirked, obviously trying to draw Liam's attention to Aria's boobs, that were somewhat revealed.

The pair, however, broke out into a fit of laughter, leaving a drunken Alexis baffled, but somewhat rather pleased that she had evoked such a reaction.

Liam cleared his throat free of the laughter, looking towards the bemused blonde beside him, "A is for adulterer."

Aria smiled and nodded in approval of Liam's knowledge of her costume, she should've suspected he would get it; he was an English major after all.

"What?" Alexis asked in a 'duh' tone, her face contorted in the upmost confusion.

"Did you even study English at High School?" Aria playfully teased her friend, who responded with the roll of her baby blue eyes.

"You English majors need to stop being such dorks." Alexis light-heartedly rebuked as she began walking away, leaving the pair alone, standing in a moment of awkward silence.

"Um… You know, I'm pretty sure Hester dressed a lot more modest than that." Liam joked, gesturing to Aria's bare legs with his beer clutched in hand.

Aria giggled, "Yeah, I thought I'd put a modern spin to it."

"Well, it looks great." Liam complimented, smiling at her with a look in his eyes that told her that to him, this was flirting. Aria was learning to notice these signs in order to avoid misleading people. People tended to misjudge Aria's friendliness for flirting.

"Thanks." Aria smiled. "What exactly are you?" Aria asked, furrowing her brows as she eyed Liam's attire.

"Can't you tell?" Liam asked, holding out his arms as if to give Aria a better look. "I am a guy-who-wants-to-go-out-drinking-for-Halloween-without-having-to-make-a-fool-out-of-himself."

"Ah, so- in simpler terms-you're a douchebag." Aria quipped, smiling in pride at her wittiness.

Liam chuckled and looked down at himself, "Some may say, yeah."

"No worries, you're no douchier than that guy over there." Aria whispered to him, pointing towards a boy chugging from a keg upside down.

"Thank god for that." Liam laughed as the pair began to walk over to the drinks.

The night resumed as Aria had planned; secretly she continued to consume copious amounts of alcohol with some secret vendetta against Ezra. This would show him, she thought. So instead of sipping her Disaronno and Coke, she downed it like she was quenching a vicious thirst. All she was really doing was feeding her disappointment and anger towards Ezra. She wanted to make sure she had so much fun that she forgot about him, forgot that he had let her down for the umpteenth time.

She socialized with strangers and danced with her female friends in a way that one could only describe as provocative. At the back of her mind, she wished that Ezra could see from wherever he was, irritated at the fact that she was being so free and flirty. Really, this was what Ezra wanted for Aria. She didn't need to continue to carry her High School English teacher around with her. He wanted her to have fun without worrying about what he thought about her, even when he didn't think anything bad at all. He knew she always worried about his views on her; she constantly tried to prove her maturity. She didn't need to prove anything to him. He loved regardless.

Still, that didn't mean that, whilst Aria did some dirty dancing with her girlfriends, Ezra wasn't sitting there wondering what she could be up to. He wasn't worried about her flirting around or being foolish. He was worried about her getting hurt. He had been to many of Frat parties and he knew that they weren't always safe for a girl, especially not on Halloween. Halloweens have never really been kind to Aria anyway, and even though he knew that –A's days were long gone, he couldn't help but wonder what other evil may attempt to sprout it's head on such a sinister holiday. He hoped she was having fun, but he also hoped she was being safe.

After dancing herself into almost complete exhaustion, Aria dragged herself away from the dance floor, feeling heavy and sweaty. She knew, regardless of how much of a banger the next song that blared through the speakers was, she needed a break and a drink. Fast. So, she successfully stumbled over to the place where she had left her drink only 10 minutes prior when 'Ignition Remix' began to boom through the house and Aria knew it was impossible not to dance. 'Ignition Remix' was succeeded by another "tune" and Aria knew that she couldn't leave the lively dance floor just yet. This left her sat alone on a stool at the breakfast bar chugging on her drink like it was her life line.

After she forced the drink away from her lips, she grimaced at the awful aftertaste, it certainly didn't taste right, but she put it down to her drunken taste buds playing tricks on her and shook it off. Aria scrolled through her phone for a while as she tried to regain some energy to return to the dance floor with her friends. She was surprised at how they had managed to remain dancing for so long without collapsing, before she remembered that they weren't just consuming alcohol. The college scene was admittedly very popular with the average party drug, something Aria knew she would never be drawn to. Ezra and her parents had both scared her with their respective drug talks about their own college days and Aria had made a promise herself, and them, that she would never touch any. She had managed to keep that promise so far.

Suddenly, Aria's hands began to feel numb. Her thumb, which was previously rapidly tapping every blurred Instagram picture that she scrolled passed, now felt as though it wasn't in her control. The numbness slowly started to take over the rest of her body like some sort of pins and needles. In a rush of fear Aria stood up, glad to still have the use of her legs as she started to make her way towards the door for some fresh air, knowing her friends would be too wasted to help her in this current state. As she started towards the door, everything around her slowed and became distorted as if the walls were all melting. A profuse sweat had broken out on her forehead as she desperately drove her body towards to door; as if escaping the house would help her escape the awful feeling.

Her heart was beating so hard against her chest that she felt as though it was going to break through it. The anxiety that this feeling had elicited only making the experience worse for her. Her intoxicated mind had convinced herself that she was dying, which is exactly how it felt. Her hearing was becoming muffled, the constant chit-chat and the roaring music fading into an ceaseless buzzing noise. Aria had almost reached the door when small black dots began to block her vision until everything had become completely black, but she was still conscious. She fell on to where she knew the steps resided and gradually drifted out of consciousness…

* * *

 **A/N: This was the first part of the Halloween themed chapter, it wasn't scary like a PLL Halloween special, so I am sorry if that's what you were hoping for. I sincerely apologise for the lack of Ezria in this chapter, but there will certainly be more in the next chapter, which I will update maybe tomorrow, if I find enough motivation. So, what do you think will happen next? I find it interesting when you guys give your ideas and stuff, it makes me glad that people are actually engaging with this story lol. Anyway, thank you so so much for reading. Hope ya'll enjoyed. Much love!**

 **-Tasha x**


	18. Drunken Words

Chapter 18

Drunken Words

Aria's heavy eye lids began to open, blinking closed for a moment before reopening. Her body was being bumped and thrashed for reasons her befuddled mind couldn't quite comprehend. The movement was knocking her into complete consciousness. This wasn't the first time she had woken up in an unknown space on Halloween night. She certainly hoped that it would've been the last though.

Her eyes wearily searched her vicinity, surprised to find that she was not strapped down or tied up by anything, which was possibly why she had been bouncing around so freely. She also realised that she was in a car, the epiphany immediately bringing her into a state of panic. She attempted to keep her composure though, not wanting the unidentified driver of the vehicle to know that she was awake. Glad to find that her phone was present in her hand she began to dial 911, that was until she became aware of the familiarity of the car. There was that homely smell to it, the one you can't always detect, and her ears perked up at the subtle sound of music. Still with some caution, Aria pulled herself into sitting position, her brows furrowed in confusion until she caught sight of the side profile of the driver; it was Ezra Fitz.

Instinctively, she let out a sigh of relief and clutched her chest, feeling her heart beats subsiding.

"Good to see you're alive." Ezra humorously commented as he glanced at Aria through he's rear-view mirror. "How you feeling?"

"Still slightly wasted." Aria giggled, beginning the feel the remaining affects from the alcohol she had shamelessly consumed throughout the night. "Why am I here?"

"Well, you passed out, so your friend Alex," he dubiously began.

"Alexis." Aria innately corrected.

"Alexis called me to pick you up. I was going to drive you to your dorm, but she was so eager to return to the party that she didn't even give me the address." Ezra sternly informed Aria. He wanted to make sure that she knew he was driving her to his apartment and not her dorm. Sending her a look through the rear-view mirror, silently asking her what her thoughts on this were. Was she going to give him her address or was she okay with this?

"Um… thank you. You're okay with this?" Aria sheepishly asked.

Covertly, Aria wanted to return to his apartment. She hadn't been there for roughly two months and she was hoping that there had been a lot of improvement since her last visit. It was so unkempt and lifeless; it didn't feel like their apartment. She was aware it was unlikely going to look like "their" apartment still. She imagined it would have returned to the same bachelor pad that Ezra had whilst they were dating in Rosewood. She secretly hoped so. She missed that place.

"Yeah, you can take the bed and I'll take the couch." Ezra confidently responded, clearly already planning out sleeping arrangements during the drive.

A light coat of pink covered his cheeks as he realised how quickly he had responded. He was trying to mask he's eagerness to have her home, but he couldn't. He hated going to bed alone, waking up alone, eating alone. Well, he didn't necessarily hate being alone… he just hated being without Aria.

"That's okay with you, right?" Ezra wearily asked, unable to gauge her reaction in the dim light of the back seat.

"Sure." Aria responded with a tight lipped smile.

She couldn't help feeling of disappointment that momentarily washed over her. She knew it was stupid, but a small part of her hoped they would be sleeping together. Not exactly in a sexual way. She just missed the feeling of being enveloped in his limbs like a ball of tangled yarn. At points she wasn't sure what was hers and what was his. That was exactly how she liked it.

It appeared that neither Ezra or Aria were aware of how drunk Aria still was until she messily pushed through the door to their apartment, Ezra trailing behind her with her purse that seemed to hold nothing but make-up, cash, and a condom. He liked the think that he had imagined the last thing. She danced around, gleefully, unable to mask how pleased she was to return home. Everything was the same as how she left, all beside the plants she once cared for, she had a feeling Ezra would let them die. She closed her eyes and deeply inhaled the strong scent of coffee, new books, and old spice. It was a smell that Aria scarcely found. The closest she had gotten to finding a smell so familiar was at 'The Hideout.' One of many reasons she loved it so dearly. The only smell she could associate to her current home was alcohol, sex, and- on the off chance- Ramen Noodles. It didn't have the same warmth to it as Ezra's smell.

Finally, she collapsed on the couch, finding herself comfortable like returning home after a long day at college. She melted into it the exact same was she always did, her head resting on the pillow against the arm and her legs tucked up into her chest. A content, involuntary smile like a sleepy baby grew on her lips as she momentarily allowed her eyes to flutter closed.

"Don't get too comfortable. This is my bed for the night." Ezra teasingly warned. Squeezing into the small space she had left on the couch.

Aria playfully whined and opened her eyes, rolling over so that she could look up at him. "I've got a headache." She moaned, holding her head as she was overwhelmed with a shot of pain.

"I'll get you some Aspirin." Ezra jumped up from the couch and retrieved all the necessities that would ensure Aria would be okay from the kitchen.

He began carrying a glass of water, Aspirins, and a buttered roll over to the coffee table when he noticed she was no longer sat on the couch. He's eyes found her at the back of the room, scouring through their CD rack which resided beside their dated CD player and turntable, both of which hadn't been touched since Aria had left. He didn't find any use of music when he's muse wasn't around. Especially when they reminded him of her all the time.

"Where's all the Hip-Hop, dude!" Aria groaned as she flicked through the imponderable amount of folk CDs. She forgot that was all they used to listen to.

She liked to think College hadn't changed her that much, but one thing it did certainly change was her music taste.

"I thought you had a headache." Ezra chuckled as he made he's way over to his ex-fiancé who was too preoccupied reading off every CD title to respond. Ezra knelt beside her and began helping her look. "I'm pretty sure there's the odd Hip-Hop CD somewhere. I was a College student once too, you know."

"Yeah, like a hundred years ago." Aria teased, glancing over to him in the corner of her eye, not realising how close their faces truly were. She cleared her throat and diverted her sights back to CD, but Ezra's remained fixed on hers, relishing in their closeness. He smirked at her comment and looked back towards the CDs.

"Bingo." Ezra announced as he pulled out a CD case that hadn't been touch in so long that it had began collecting dust.

Aria squinted so that she was able to read the title; her drunken vision was still clearly in play. Before she could completely register what it was he had found, Ezra was already stood up, placing the CD into the CD player. Aria stood beside him, her brows furrowed in wonderment as she watched her ex-fiancé begin to bob he's head to the tune that she wasn't yet familiar with.

Ezra began grunting along with the beginning of the song with a stern look on his face, slowly backing away from the Sound System before them and over to the small, vacant area between Aria and the couch, whilst she watched on with sheer amusement written over her face. She hadn't seen goofy Ezra in a long time; she was definitely going to enjoy this.

"To all the ladies in the place with style and grace," Ezra enthusiastically began to rap along to the song that Aria now identified as 'Big Poppa' by Biggie Smalls "allow me to lace these lyrical duches in your bushes. Who rock grooves and making moves with all the mommies? The back of the club, sippin' Moet, is where you'll find me." Ezra stopped rapping and began to blush as he sheepishly grinned down at the floor.

Aria looked on at him awe, dumbfounded by he's dorkiness, but also dumbfounded by how completely in love she was with the dork in front of her. "Keep going." Aria encouraged as a smile grew on her lips.

"No," Ezra dismissively waved his hand, "I don't know the rest." He shyly chuckled. "I love it when you call me 'Big Poppa.'" He spontaneously sang as the chorus began.

"Throw your hands in the air if you a true player." Aria joined as the both of them waved their hands from side-to-side.

The pair erupted into a fit of laughter before Aria paused the music and they both made their way over to the couch. In sync with each other, they both fell on to the sofa behind them, still allowing muffled chuckles to escape them as they exchanged glances between each other. There laughter finally died out, leaving their eyes lingering on one another's in a comfortable silence. After a while though, the comfortably atmosphere became somewhat tense as the revelation hit them that this was merely fun shared between friends- not fiancés.

Aria threw her heavy head against the back of the couch and stared at the ceiling, "I think I'm gonna throw up." she announced before she shot up and sped towards the bathroom.

Ezra was slightly alarmed, but made no effort to move, still caught up in the feeling that resided in the pit of his stomach- which was fortunately not puke. With a deep breath, he finally pushed himself off of the couch and made he's way over to the bathroom. He watched on as Aria sat beside the toilet with her head resting on the bowl.

"So far, no sick." Aria grinned, throwing Ezra the thumbs up.

He responded with a chuckle as he leant against the door frame, arms crossed against chest, watching Aria in her drunken state. The sight brought back many memories he had where he was in the same position, but instead of a caring friend looking out for him, in the door way stood Hardy recording him as he spewed out the remnants of he's lunch.

"I think it's time for bed." Ezra stated like a parent would to their defiant toddler. Aria didn't fight he's suggestion, however, she welcomed it. Sleep was certainly something she was in need of right now, especially when everything around her seemed to be spinning.

Ezra followed Aria into the bedroom, even though Aria knew full well where everything existed. He still felt obliged to help her out since she was a guest, that and she was very drunk. He threw Aria a pair of he's short and he's yellow Hollis t-shirt, which he knew she loved very much, before he turned and began to leave. He's action was halted when Aria began to speak to him about a subject he wasn't sure was appropriate to discuss whilst she was still intoxicated.

"Yo, do you think I'll still be able to have kids?" Aria unexpectedly asked.

Her tone was so nonchalant about such a serious subject that Ezra was almost certain he had misheard her. He turned to her with furrowed brows and strictly shook his head. He hoped that this action would convey how deeply he wished not to talk about it, but Aria continued to look at him with her expectant hazel eyes and he could not bring himself to ignore them.

"Yo, I think this is a conversation for another time." Ezra firmly responded, once again turning towards the door, attempting to mask how pissed he was that she would talk about this right now.

"No, but what if I can't?" Aria restated, this time there was a little more emotion in his tone that caused Ezra to internally curse himself.

He hoped this wasn't going to end in tears. This was definitely a conversation they needed to have, he knew that, but it wasn't a conversation they should have whilst Aria is under the influence. It wasn't fair on him. What if she didn't remember it? What if she said something she didn't mean and hurt him? He wasn't willing to do it.

Ezra took a deep breath and turned to face her, he was surprised when he realised that she was openly changing in front of him. It was a sight he had witnessed many times before, but it didn't feel right to look at it now. Not whilst they were just friends and certainly not whilst they spoke about this.

"I don't know, Aria." He sighed, settling on another vague response. Staring down at his shoes then at the wall opposite him, looking anywhere but at her half-naked body.

Finally, she was dressed and she began climbing into their bed. It looked so big with just her tiny frame under the mass of sheets. Ezra smiled at the sight in front of before making his way over to the side of the bed and sitting on the edge of it beside her.

"Will you still love me?" Aria asked, clearly adamant on having this conversation no matter how evasive Ezra was trying to be.

Her question made Ezra's heart sink. Her voice was so small and fragile that it sounded like it was about to break. He smiled down at her and pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead. She may be drunk now, but if she did remember this, then he didn't want her thinking that he didn't love her. He knew that she was drunk right now, but he knew sober Aria well enough to know this wasn't just a drunken thought.

"I'll always love you." He promised her.

Tears began filling Aria's eyes, but she didn't allow them to fall, "Thank you."

Ezra smiled down at her before planting one last kiss to her head, almost to seal the deal. He then up and headed towards the door. He glanced back at her as she snuggled into the sea of sheets, closing her eyes and letting out a content sigh.

"I'll always love you too." She whispered back.

With that Ezra left the room and headed toward the couch, falling against it in fatigue. Maybe Halloween wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

 **A/N: This update is long overdue, I apologies. I have real valid excuse besides doing copious amount of school work. I have already written the next three chapter... roughly. So, hopefully it won't be long until the next update. I apologies also if there are any mistakes in this chapter, I read over it last month and can't remember if I had already made correct, but I don't have the time to proof read at the moment. I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. Thanks again for the support!**

 **\- Tasha x**


	19. Sober Thoughts

**AN: I feel like I do this too often, but I want to apologise for the wait. I wish I had an excuse but I haven't had much motivation to do anything as of late. Hopefully that will change though. Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

 **Oh, and also, the italics is what happened before.**

* * *

Chapter 19

Sober Thoughts

The sound of clanking echoing from the kitchen grudgingly coaxed Ezra out of his slumber. He's eyes so drowned in sleep that they opened to mere slits as they scanned his vicinity. Grabbing his attention and drawing him completely from his dazed state was Aria. She was knelt on the food counter, scouring the cupboards that she had never been able to reach with her feet planted on the floor. Ezra groaned as he rubbed the sleep from he's eyes. He forgot that Aria was an early riser, even after being completely plastered the night before.

Amused with her struggle, Ezra continued to sit and watch her with a drowsy smile spread across he's lips. He loved seeing her act so domestic in his home- their home. It almost felt like she never really left. If he hadn't had woken up with a stiff neck and a sore back from the uncomfortable couch, he would have probably assumed that the last 6 months were all a dream... or nightmare. He knew better than to think that. Things were never that simple for ole Ezra Fitz.

Eventually Ezra stood up from the couch and patted over to the open-planned Kitchen, standing beside her as her eyes scanned the empty cupboards. He crossed his arms against he's chest and let out a chuckle, grabbing Aria's attention who glanced at him over her shoulder. Her make-up from the pervious night was smudge under her eyes and a soft, sweaty glow coated her face, a look that could only belong to a person who is severely hungover... or terminally ill.

"You're not going to find anything." Ezra smugly commented.

Aria huffed, "I've figured. How do you survive without me, Fitz." She joked as she skilfully climbed down from the counter top and stood before him.

I don't, he thought. He didn't speak though, instead he chuckled in response.

Aria continued to smile up at him, wanting nothing more than to rise on the balls of her feet and plant a good morning kiss on his lips like she used to. Instead, her feet remained planted firmly on the ground. Ezra was out of reach.

"How are you feeling?" Ezra asked.

"About as bad as I look." Aria bantered as she floated over to the couch, slugging into it.

Ezra shrugged and gave her that 'I-hate-to-say-it-but' look, "maybe if you hadn't consumed so much alcohol..." he trailed off, catching on to her warning look.

Aria rubbed her aching head before shaking it, "I don't even feel like I drank that much. Not enough to pass out."

Ezra furrowed his brows, suspicion and worry getting the better of him as he joined her on the couch. "How much is not that much?"

"About 5 or 6." Aria shrugged in uncertainty. "God, I can't remember anything after the last drink I had. I don't even remember getting here. I almost had a heart attack when I woke up in your bed."

For the most part, what Aria said was true. She couldn't quite remember the nights events leading up to her being conked out on Ezra's bed, but she was not shocked when she woke there. If anything, she was pleased to find herself swarmed by a sea of sheets that smelled like her favourite person. She was happy when she lifted her head from the pillows and found herself in a place that she still secretly considered her home. She had, much like Ezra, almost forgotten that the last 6 months had even happened. Until she heard the sound of Ezra's sleep-laughing reverberating from the other side of the door.

Ezra frowned at her comment, not just because she woke up in his bed and was surprised, but because she couldn't remember the pervious nights events. Ezra couldn't quite remember a time where they had had so much fun since Rosewood. For Ezra, it was almost a dream. Laughing with her again, being goofy with her, teasing her without fear of hurting her. It was all as it should be. It was a memory Ezra knew he would cherish forever. He was disappointed to think that she wouldn't be doing the same.

"Not because I wouldn't want to sleep with you." Aria hastily defended, clearly misreading his expression.

Immediately Ezra stiffened, "um... I didn't think that anyway." He awkwardly chuckled. "It's good to know though."

"Sorry, you seemed upset, I just-"

"No. No. I'm just really tired. I hadn't planned to stay up baby-sitting you last night." He smirked as he stood from the couch, wandering over to the coffee machine.

"Was I really that bad?" Aria groaned, internal cringing. She knew she could be a sloppy drunk at times. She hoped she hadn't tried anything with him.

He chuckled and shook his head, "No, you were quite amusing though."

"Amusing like laughing with me or at me?" Aria playfully interrogated.

Ezra shrugged, glancing over his shoulder at her as he began making them coffee, "maybe both."

"Oh god." She groaned, sinking further into the couch.

Once he had finished, he began approaching her with two mugs of coffee, remembering just how Aria liked it without having to ask. He held an uncomfortable look on his face, as if there was something he wanted to say but didn't know how to. Aria knew this look all to well. This look had lead to many of arguments between the pair. She thought maybe, this time, it should remain unsaid. So, she ignored it.

"At least we can get an early start to our Sunday hang out." Aria perked up, hoping to disrupt whatever threatened to spill over Ezra's tongue.

Ezra's eyebrows rose as he nodded and handed Aria her coffee, "This is so much better than going to some college party." As soon as he let the words slip he knew he had made a mistake. Instantly Aria's brows furrowed.

"So, are you saying you didn't want to come to the party?" Aria asked, her tone accusatory. Ezra's guilty silence was enough to answer her question. Her right eyebrow rose, her nostrils flared, and her head tilted to the side. Ezra knew this look too well, she was about to blow. "Was Hardy just an excuse?"

Ezra had taken the seat beside her on the couch, immediately regretting he's decision. Being in close proximity right now didn't seem like such a good idea. Couldn't they have one day together without arguing?

"No, I'm just saying that this is better anyway." Ezra awkwardly reasoned. "I wanted to go to that party, but I don't think it was the best idea."

"Why? Because you didn't want to be seen out with your college girlfriend?" Aria barked, crossing her arms against her chest and turning to face the wall opposite. She couldn't look at him right now without wanting to punch him.

Ezra rolled his eyes and ran a hand over his face. Here we go again, he thought.

"Look at me." He softly commanded.

She didn't move.

"Aria." He warned, he's voice becoming more strained.

With a huff, she turned to look at him. Her fierce hazel eyes burning his own.

"I am not ashamed of you. I never have been. I never will be." He firmly told her. He's eyes holding just as much conviction as he's tone, as they searched her own.

He was surprised when he witnessed a tear slip from Aria's eye which she hurriedly swept away and nodded in understanding. Her aggressive demeanour had wavered and she believed him without hesitation. He couldn't help but sigh in relief. He had defused the bomb before it really exploded.

"I didn't want to go because... well... the thing is Aria, you're not my girlfriend. When we go out together I have no say in what you do, not that I want to control you or-or anything. I just- I couldn't take having to see all these guys drool over you and just stand there. At this moment in time I am nothing more to you than those guys are." Ezra finally released everything to her, he's nerves running wild as he waited for a response.

There was a short silence before Aria wrapped her arms around he's shoulders and nuzzled her head into he's chest.

"You mean way more than any guy ever." She promised him. "You know I want you, Ezra. I only want you. Our timing just isn't great for either of us right now."

"I know." Ezra sighed.

"We'll get back. We always do."

Ezra and Aria had spent hours hauled up on the couch, cozying up to their respective blankets as she stared intently at the movie that played on the television screen. They had been watching 'Breakfast at Tiffany's,' a favourite of the pair, when night started drawing in and a navy canvas painted over the sky. They had already devoured their Chinese take-out, the empty remnants of boxes laid sprawled out on the coffee table. Aria's head was becoming heavy as the movie approached its ending. Aria fought to stay awake. The ending was the best part.

Ezra was wide awake, however. He's mind had been preoccupied completely by the petite young woman who sat a few inches beside him. He had desperately attempted to focus on the screen, focus on the beauty that was Audrey Hepburn. It was hard to when there was an even prettier sight in he's proximity. All he could do was watch Aria.

He wondered what was going through her mind. He wondered if she was still worried about their future, if she carried the loss of their child around with her like a heavy burned. They never spoke about it, not until last night. He thought it might be important to discuss it, a big part of him was crushed by the news. Crushed by the thought of a life that could've been. Of theirs that never was. There was almost a baby with her eyes and he's smile. There was almost a future for them filled with dirty diapers and midnight feedings. He missed it, even though he never even grasped it in the first place.

Bringing him from he's thoughts was the sound of heavy breathing that resonated from beside him. He smirked at the sound, leaning forward to notice that her lashes were now resting against her cheek and head was lulled to the side. He knew he should wake her, but he missed the sight of her sleeping so soundly. It's the only time she truly looked peaceful. At times during their rocky relationship when he had almost given up, he would look at her in her sleeping state and remember the innocent girl he fell in love with.

Ezra waited for the credits to roll before making the decision to wake her. He wished she could stay the night, but he knew right now it wasn't right. She had a life out there now. She had a roommate and friends. She had a lecture in the morning. There was a world out there for her that didn't just revolve around Ezra. He was glad, as much as it pained him not to be the reason she woke up every morning when she was still he's.

"Aria." He soft called, gently shaking her to coax her from her sleep.

Aria began to stir, her eyes fluttering open and meeting Ezra's. He smiled down at her, hovering above her like some type of angel. Aria smiled back before she readjusted her position, stretching out her tired limbs. There was a light coat of pink that grew on her cheeks as she took in her surrounding, realising she had fallen asleep in his apartment.

"Sorry. I didn't even realised I had dozed off." She sheepishly giggled.

"You say it like it's not expected of you, Montgomery." Ezra teased, flashing her he's boyish smile. "You want some coffee?"

"No, I should be heading back home." Aria yawned.

Ezra nodded in understanding, though a part of him wished she still considered this her home.

"You want me to drive you?" Ezra offered as he grabbed he's keys from the coffee table, not really giving Aria the option. He knew she would be polite and decline, but she didn't exactly have her own car here.

"Thanks." She smiled. "For everything."

"You're welcome. Remember, I'm always a phone call away. If you ever find yourself passed out at a frat party, give us a call." He joked, causing her to playfully roll her eyes.

"I might just call you up anyway in the hopes you can give me another rendition of 'Big Poppa.'" Aria taunted as she stood from the couch.

Ezra's eyebrows rose in the sudden realisation that Aria had remembered the previous night. He's heart fluttered at the thought.

"So, you do remember last night?" He asked hopefully.

Aria shrugged, "Parts of it. I mean, how could I possibly forget that?"

Ezra chuckled and suddenly Aria froze in her movements as she began retrieving her things. Ezra furrowed he's brows at her, wondering what exactly had caused her sudden change in demeanour.

"Oh my god. I just remembered something." Aria expressed, her eyes trained on the ground as her mind reeled over the nights events. "That drink I drank before I passed out... it tasted really funny. Before that I was basically fine... oh my god."

Ezra grew increasingly concerned, "Aria, what are you saying? Do you think you were drugged?"

"I-I'm not sure. I don't want to say I was and I wasn't, but I remember the feeling. It was like the walls were melting around me and my body was become more numb." Aria worrisomely explained to Ezra.

"Who would have done that? Was there any suspicious guys around?" Ezra worrisomely asked as he approached her, trying to mask the anger that was boiling inside him.

"No, I wasn't with any guys... except Liam." Aria openly mused. "He wouldn't do that though."

A surge of jealousy ran through him at the mention of this unknown guy, but he ignored it. That wasn't the problem right now. "How can you be so sure?"

"He's not that kind of guy... I mean- he does like me, but just because someone likes you doesn't mean they're going to drug you." Aria argued, more so with herself than with Ezra as she attempted to work it all out in her frazzled mind.

"Look," Ezra began as he placed he's hand on either side of her arms, turning her to face him "just steer clear of him for a while. We'll sort this out, okay? Just don't worry too much."

"Okay." Aria absently nodded, caught up in her thoughts and fears.

"Come on. I'll drive you home."

Finally, Ezra pulled up outside Aria's dorm, but she was too lost in her thoughts to have even realised where she was. The whole journey she had been silent, staring out of the window much like she was now. He was worried for her. Aria had been through a lot in her life and he didn't want the fear to overwhelm her. The chances were this wasn't a big deal. Maybe she had really drank too much.

"You okay?" Ezra soft asked her.

She turned to face him, giving him a weak smile and an even weaker nod.

"Do you think it could be -A?" She asked, the fear so prominent in her hazel eyes that it made Ezra's stomach churn.

"No, -As gone, Aria. Forever." Ezra replied, he's voice stern and convicted. "It was probably just some frat boy who thought he could get he's hands on you."

"That's not much better." Aria muttered.

"Aria, look you're fine." Ezra assured her, he's hand lightly stroking her own. "Are you going to be okay tonight? Do you want to come ho- back to mine?"

Aria shook her head and took a deep breath, "I'll be alright. I'm just a bit... I don't know."

"I understand." Ezra smiled, squeezing her hand a little tighter. "You get some rest and call me if you need me, alright?"

Aria nodded before exiting the car, turning back one last time to wave him goodbye, which Ezra returned. He watched her as she entered the dorm, ensuring that she was safe and sound before he began driving home. Whoever did this was certainly not going to get away with it. Ezra wouldn't allow it.

As soon as Aria entered her dorm room, she placed her stuff on top of her dresser and dragged her tired body over to the bed. Alexis laid on the bed across from Aria's, a blanket tucked tight around her body and an iPad resting on her knees. Upon noticing Aria's entry, she tilted her glasses and eye'd her suspiciously, noting her attire, causing her to smirk.

"Nice outfit. Don't suppose you jumped back on Rollercoaster de Fitz." Alexis teased.

Aria furrowed her brows before glancing down at her outfit, realising she was still donned in Ezra's joggers and sweatshirt. She rolled her eyes in response before collapsing on to her bed, not bothering to encourage Alexis' banter. She wasn't in the mood right now.

"What's crawled up your butt?" Alexis asked.

"Nothing." Aria muttered as she crawled into her bed. "Just tired."

Once Aria was situated in bed, Alexis continued watching her IPad and Aria stared blankly at the ceiling. At first, there was a long silence, the only noise that filled the room was muffled voices resonating from Alexis earphones. Aria wished she could succumb to sleep, but she couldn't. Her thoughts continued to taunt her. She was worried, scared even. What if Liam had spiked her drink? What was she to do about it? Her mind was racing and she couldn't keep these thoughts to herself any longer.

Aria rolled over onto her side and faced Alexis, "Al, can I ask you something?"

Catching on to the softness of her voice, Alexis grew concerned. Immediately she pulled the earphones from her ears and laid the IPad down, giving Aria her full attention.

"Well, I kinda think I was spike last night... you-you don't think that maybe Liam had anything to do with it do you?" Aria sheepishly asked.

Alexis face dropped into a frown as her brows contorted, she shook her head vehemently. "No way, Ar. If he did, he had a lot of chances to take advantage of you and he didn't. He was the one helping me get you out of that place. There's no way."

Aria sighed, partly due to relief and partly due to exhaustion, "okay."

"Are you okay?" Alexis carefully asked, noticing how fragile Aria appeared.

For a moment Aria was going to say she was fine, but the words hit her like a brick to the face and suddenly her facade was wavering. In only a split moment, she was in tears. Instantly, Alexis jumped out of the bed and made her way over to Aria, lifting the covers and crawling into the bed with her. Aria curved into Alexis side and cried to her, comforted by the warmth of her friend as well as she gentle strokes of her hand against her hair. Soon, the pair drifted off to sleep, finding themselves closer in the morning than they had been that night.

 _"Aria." Alexis softly called to her unconscious friend as she knelt beside her, lightly tapping her face. "Wakey, Wakey."_

 _After a panicked Alexis and Liam had been searching the packed party for the past 10 minutes for Aria, they had finally found her sprawled out across the carpeted stair, completely passed out. They had been trying to rouse her for roughly 5 minutes and weren't succeeding in the slightest. They didn't fret though, they knew she was alive, they made sure to check that. Alexis had been in Aria's current situation more times than she could count, or cared to, so she knew her friend would be fine._

 _Alexis let out a frustrated huff as she fell into the spot beside Aria, completely blocking the staircase and not caring one bit. Liam let out a small chuckle as he eye'd Aria in her current state._

 _"Maybe you should take her back to your dorm." Liam simply suggested. He's eyes not wavering from the beautiful mess that was Aria._

 _Alexis broke out into a devilish smirk as she saw him absently checking out her dorm mate, "Maybe you should take her back to your dorm."_

 _Liam playfully grimace and shook he's head, "See, I am only really into conscious girls. It's just this thing I have, you know, called morals." Liam deadpanned, shooting Alexis a glare._

 _Alexis innocent shrugged, "Yeah, I hoped that would be the case. I just really don't want to leave this party so soon." She pouted, batting her long lashes at Liam._

 _Liam rolled he's eyes in response to the sycophantic girl, only now just realising how out of it Alexis really was. He knew that a lot of the girls in their group we're doing more than just drinking, but he hadn't been aware Alexis was one of them, until now when he noticed how dilated her brown eyes were._

 _"I am not taking her anywhere. I've been drinking and I don't want to be blamed for anything I didn't do." Liam warned. He's eyes conveyed something to Alexis he didn't wish to say aloud. "Call someone to pick her up."_

 _Now it was Alexis turn to roll her eyes. That was going to be a challenge, Everyone Alexis and Aria knew we're at the party. It was unlikely anyone would be willing to play Good Samaritan nor would they be in a suitable state to drive anywhere even if they wanted to. Suddenly, a spontaneous small light bulb sprouted in her woozy mind. And, as if God was on her side, she noticed Aria's phone loosely lying in her open palm, alive and unlocked._

Ezra's palms were sweating, he's hand were clenched tight on the steering wheel of he's parked car. He may have done a good job at not showing it to Aria the other night, but Ezra was livid. Aria had been through many toils and troubles during their time together and the thing he regretted the most was never doing anything about, well, anything. He never stood up against -A for her, was never there when all the drama would explode. He wasn't always being the best boyfriend he could be. All that was about to change now.

Last night, after Aria had left, Ezra couldn't stop thinking about the whole thing. He thought about the state she may have been in if she wasn't found sooner, if the person who had spiked her had gotten what they had truly wanted. This type of behaviour shouldn't go unpunished, especially after all she had been through. He was not going to sit back and watch it all happen again.

This is why he was now sat in he's car outside one of the male dormitories, Liam's dorm to be precise. He had been waiting there for a while now, waiting for Liam to arrive back from wherever he had ventured, probably out spiking some other innocent girl. The thought caused Ezra to grow even angrier. How could someone be so sick as to do something like that to a girl, to anyone, but more specifically, he's Aria.

After another 10 minutes had passed, he caught sight of Liam walking towards the dorm. He knew how he looked, he had spent hours scouring the web for him. From his Facebook page, Ezra had to admit that he didn't seem like much of a threat. A few of the pictures on he's page often even included a cheerful Aria. Of course, he was skeptical. That didn't mean he was going to let it go. He was going to find out for himself.

Before Liam could make it to the building, Ezra jumped out of the car and called he's name. Liam turned towards him with a face contorted with deep confusion, until he the light hit Ezra's face and he instantly recognised him. It appeared Liam had done he's research too.

Ezra strode over to him with a mixture of aggression and determination, and for once he had appeared intimidating. For a slim, clean-cut man, it was rare Ezra ever appeared intimidating, even mice and birds were hesitant to scurry away from him. He was no threat. That was until someone mistreated the person he loved.

As soon as Ezra reached Liam, he grabbed him by he's hoodie, "What did you do to Aria the other night?" Ezra growled.

"Nothing. What are you talking about?" Liam bit back, shoving Ezra off of him.

"Someone spiked Aria the other night and right now you're my only suspect." Ezra barked, coming towards him again.

Liam threw his hands up in submission, flinching at the prospect of Ezra's clenched fist colliding with his face, "I didn't do it, I swear."

Ezra stilled in his movements, something about Liam made him want to believe him. Liam was very similar to a younger Ezra. He was innocent, non-confrontational, and seemingly harmless. Of course, as the years pass, those qualities fade and turn you into the man Ezra was now. He never saw himself doing something like this. He never saw himself practically attacking a teenager, but circumstance change things. And if Liam was the person who had drugged Aria he wouldn't hesitate to kick the shit out of him, but without evidence Liam is as innocent as he looked. Without evidence, Ezra was just a man bullying a boy. He wasn't willing to be that man.

Realising that he was left unharmed, Liam reopened he's eyes to see a despondent Ezra and gave a sympathetic smile. He understood Ezra, too. If he was Aria's love, he'd have done the same. He knew men would go to great lengths for Aria...some would even drug her.

"Look, I didn't do it, I mean it." Liam sighed and Ezra nodded. Suddenly, an epiphanic look arose on Liam face, instantly grabbing Ezra's attention. "Actually, there was this really sketchy guy there that night. Come to think of it, he was pretty much wherever Aria went. I just didn't think much of it, until now. Pretty much everyone looks sketchy on Halloween." Liam explained.

"What did he look like?" Ezra hurriedly asked.

Liam defeatedly shrugged, "He was wearing a mask. It was just a plain white mask and he wore a black zip-up hoodie."

Ezra ran a hand over he's face in frustration. How was he going to protector when he didn't even know who he was protecting her from. It was like -A all over again. God, he didn't know what to do. Did he tell her and have her worry? Did he leave her to continue her life without the worry of being stalked all over again? He wasn't sure. Maybe he would play it by ear. If anything more suspicious happens he will tell her, but until then he believed her ignorance may be bliss.

"Thank you, Liam." Ezra weakly smiled, lightly patting he's shoulder. "I'm really sorry about the way I came at you."

"Don't worry." Liam smiled back. "I get it. I'd do the same thing if I was you."

Ezra gave him one last appreciative smile before he jumped in he's car and drove home, he's mind more muddled than it was when he left. What was he to do now?


	20. The Rules

Chapter 20

The Rules

It had been a long week for Aria as Friday morning slowly seeped in. Her sleep had been erratic, suddenly waking during the night in tears. The drug fiasco had seemed to trigger all her past traumas. She didn't understand why. She wasn't scared anymore. Still, her subconscious continued to taunt her with memories she had tried desperately to forget. She had succeeded in oppressing most of them until now.

Even before she was drugged at the party, which she was now certain had happened, she had been on edge. She felt vulnerable. Initial, she put it down to feeling like she didn't really belong in this city, she felt like she was just floating around the place without anything solid to cling on to. Nothing felt safe because she didn't feel secure in herself. Then, as the first lonely month drifted away, so did the feeling. Recently she had been feeling strong and independent. She hated that one stupid thing had seemed to effect that. It was probably nothing anyway. It was probably just some college boy. Still, whenever the wind blew aggressively or there was a sudden creak in the floorboards, Aria's skin crawled and her heart jumped. She wanted to pretend it meant nothing to her, but her body was betraying her.

Aria scurried into the lecture hall and out of the blustering November air. The room was already filled, but she was thankful that the lecture had yet to begin. Immediately, she could feel a pair of eyes on her and it didn't take long for her to realise that they were Liam's. Manoeuvring into the first empty seat she saw, she made effort not to catch eyes with him. Over the past week she had done a great job at avoiding Liam, despite Alexis' reassurance that Liam was not the perpetrator. Aria still couldn't help but worry. No one was trustworthy, she had learnt that after years of enduring -A's antics in Rosewood. Even your closest friends could betray you.

Aria had managed to make it through the entire lecture without sparing a glance in Liam's direction, her eyes were trained on her Professor the entire time until finally the bell rang. Aria hurriedly scooped up her books and notes before pacing over to the exit. Before she could escape, she felt a light grip on her arm, pulling her around without her will. Her breath hitched in her throat when her eyes were met with Liam's.

"Aria, what's going on with you? You've been avoiding me all week." Liam accused, offence lacing he's words.

Aria guiltily sighed, "I know. I'm sorry, there's just a lot going on with me right now."

"Is this about the drug thing?" Liam delicately asked, his caring eyes searching hers.

She furrowed her brows at him in bewilderment, "how did you know about that? Did Alexis tell you?" Her voice growing with irritation.

Liam shook he's head, confused by her ignorance. "No. Ezra. He didn't tell you he spoke to me?"

Aria's mouth fell open, "um... no, he didn't." She replied, attempting to keep herself calm, when truly she was pissed.

Ezra had no right patrolling campus interrogating people. She didn't need him to do that for her, she could handle herself. It was reckless behaviour that she didn't condone, it could get him into trouble. She wasn't willing to constantly be a reason for he's downfall, she had dragged him down enough in the past, it was time she held her own weight.

"Well, yeah. He came on a little strong at first, but we hashed it out." He chuckled. "Turns out I'm not the one who spiked you."

Aria's face fell into a guilty frown, "I'm sorry, Liam. I should've known you wouldn't do that, but fear distorted my usual rational thinking. Once Alexis told me what you said and did, I knew it couldn't have been you and I was just being stupid."

Liam smiled understandingly before playfully punching her shoulder, barely even nudging her. "It's alright. I get it. You should be careful though. Don't travel alone at night or anything. Alright?"

Aria nodded her head and gave a grateful smile, "I'll see you around, Liam." She called as she headed out of the hall, with one location in her mind.

It was 5 o'clock once she reached Ezra's apartment door. She took a deep readying breath, preparing herself in scolding Ezra. Aria always found it hard to argue with him because all she really want to do was kiss him all over. She just wished he wouldn't do things that warrant her nagging. So, once she had quickly gone over what she was going to say, she rose her fist to the door. Before she even tapped it against the wood, Ezra called her name.

Aria turned to face the opposite end of the corridor, Ezra was currently making he's way towards her. He's hair was dishevelled and he's tie hung loose around he's neck. God she loved he's after school look. She always thought he was so hot with he's tired, smouldering eyes and rugged handsomeness. She shook herself out of her admiring thoughts, she had to be strong here. She wasn't going to melt at the mere sight of him, even if she wanted to... and she really wanted to.

"I didn't expect to see you here. I would've picked you up some food." He began, lifting up his take-out bag slightly.

"I'm not staying long." Aria curtly replied, her arms crossing against her chest.

Ezra was taken aback by her snappy tone, he's face contorting in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Why did you think it was okay to confront Liam without telling me?" Aria interrogated. Her hazel eyes were ablaze with fury and her dominant brows quirking in challenge.

Realisation instantly hit him and he couldn't prevent the roll of his eyes. He knew he was in for a long lecture, one he didn't necessarily want to endure after a tiring day of work. The look on he's face angered Aria further, her blinking at him in disbelief.

"You thought I was going to do nothing about this?" Ezra retorted as he manoeuvred his way around Aria and began unlocking his door.

"You shouldn't do something like that. Liam is innocent. You didn't have to go at him like he was some sex offender." Aria ranted.

Ezra groaned, "How was I supposed to know he wasn't one, Ar?"

Ezra trudged into his apartment, placing he's items on the breakfast bar whilst Aria followed suit behind him.

"Look, just don't do anything stupid like that again." Aria warned.

Ezra laughed despite himself, "stupid? I was doing it to protect you. I don't think that's stupid."

"It is if it gets you hurt or arrested." Aria argued.

Ezra shook he's head, "Protecting you is more important than those things?"

"No, it's not. I'm a big girl, I can handle myself." She barked. Her arms crossing tight against her chest, reminding him of a defiant toddler.

"I'm not doing it in a dominant alpha male way, Aria. I'm doing it like anyone who cares for you would. I made a promise to your mother when you moved here that I'd look after you. I'm trying to keep that promise." Ezra explained as he began hurriedly dishing up food.

"Just, please... be careful." Aria sighed in defeat.

Ezra looked up at her and smiled. He was so in love with her and these little moments always confirmed it. When she looked at him with those big puppy dog eyes, he's heart skipped a beat.

Breaking out of their adoring gaze with the clearing of his throat, he gesturing over to the plate of food that rested beside he's own. "It's not as big as usually, but that should be good, right?"

Aria's looked at him in confusion before glancing down at the plate. Her cheeks blushed red, he had given her some of he's food. It didn't seem like much of a gesture, but it was so... them. It was just like old times. The arguing because they care rather than because they are hurt. The fact he still made her food throughout their argument, knowing at the end he still wanted her to stay. To some, it seemed like common courtesy, but to Aria it felt like more. It wasn't just a common act of kindness. It was an act of love. And she was starving too.

Aria and Ezra had soon fell into a routine. Aria visited he's apartment every Thursday and Sunday where they'd watched movies and eat take-out, just like old times. Then on Tuesdays they went out, it was never anywhere expensive or fancy like a date, it was just two friends meeting up to catch up. They'd visit old bookstores and new plays, eat at whole-in-the wall restaurants and drink in rundown bars. Even with all the time they spent together, they never ran out of something to say. Aria realised how much she liked being with him out of the apartment. How nice it felt to be out in the open without worrying about the ridicule they would usually receive in Rosewood. They had been out in Philly before, but it wasn't this frequent and it didn't feel so free.

Within it all, the pair had respectively created their secret rules. They knew that they had to draw lines and set boundaries. They knew to never give flippant, friendly compliments; they knew never to stare at each other for too long; and- most importantly- they knew to never touch. A compliment made them over-think, a lingering look made their hearts race, and even the most innocent of touches could turn into something more. Once they crossed that line there was no going back to this settlement they had finally acquired. They would start over-thinking everything, start craving more. Of course, both of them wanted each other in a romantic way, but it was easier to not succumb to cravings when the taste wasn't fresh in their minds.

Still, even if Aria didn't exactly desperately need Ezra romantically, she certainly craved him in every other aspect. She craved his advice, his jokes, his ability to make her smile even when she wanted to do nothing but cry. He was her best friend. He was her soul-mate. It was hard for her to believe that she had lost sight of that for so long.

The twosome had survived November without the brushing of hands, the slip of the tongue, and the adoring gazes. It was tough, but they had done it. Once December had drawn in, the yearning for touch, the holding of tongue, and secret glances became less frequent. Soon it became the norm. Slowly, but surely the pair had started to forget what it was to be anymore than what they had become. They were friends, friends who were in love.

For the 6th time in the past two weeks Aria found herself standing before Ezra's apartment door, holding a bag filled with goodies and movies, as well as a heart full of adoration for the man she heard approaching the other side of the door. Everything was starting to feel fresh and new again. She could recall the same palm sweating, heart racing, cheek aching happiness she felt when she first began seeing Ezra.

Of course, what was best of all was the fact that it wasn't new. Aria didn't have to pretend to be coy or hide away from her new, teacher-boyfriend. He knew her well, he knew her best; flaws and all. What was worst of all, though, was the fact that Ezra wasn't her boyfriend at all. As of right now Aria and Ezra were strictly friends.

That's exactly why, when the door swung open and she was not met by her blue-eyed bestie, her face and her stomach appeared to have sunken to the floor. Instead of seeing her favourite boyish grin and blue-ish grey eyes, she was stood before a green eyed brunette whom she was not at all familiar with. The woman smiled down at Aria, intimidating the small girl even if it was not by her own means. The woman was tall, slim, attractive, and- well- a woman. Aria wasn't an insecure girl, but she couldn't compete with women... well, at least she didn't think she could. They could provide Ezra a life without all the complication, something she couldn't yet give.

After realising she had not yet responded to the smiling woman before her, Aria forced a grin on to her previously distraught face.

"Sorry, is this a bad time?" Aria sweetly asked, pointing towards the inside of Ezra's apartment- their old apartment. She hoped she did well to hide her contempt towards the random person before her, but she couldn't help the subtle bitterness that laced her words.

"Aria?" She heard Ezra question from inside the apartment, finally rounding the woman to come to the door. "Sorry, I wasn't aware you were coming over." Ezra apologised.

At first Ezra wasn't sure why Aria seemed to be so tense, a vibe only Ezra appeared to be able to read. He followed Aria's line of sight and found her eyes inadvertently gazing towards the woman stood beside him. A small smile involuntarily spread on his lips but he made effort to disguise it. It seemed that he's little Aria was a lot jealous. Ezra subtly cleared his throat to gain Aria's attention.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I should've called, I just thought we could have a movie night." Aria explained, trying hard not to continue to death glare at the stranger beside Ezra.

"I was actually planning on leaving soon, so if yous want to go ahead, that's fine." The woman finally spoke.

"Are you sure?" Ezra politely asked her, causing Aria to internally curse him out.

"Yeah, we can finish the work another night. I've got quite the drive back to Rosewood anyway." The woman explained as she began retrieved her stuff, allowing the door completely open to a full view of the apartment.

Aria was pleased when she noticed that the activities that appeared to be occurring in the apartment prior to her arrival were innocent. There were essays strewn across the coffee table and other things that Aria couldn't quite identify. Another thing Aria noticed, which evoked a smile on her face, was that the mysterious woman's items were resting on the armchair, meaning that they probably weren't even in close proximity to one another. Finally the feelings of jealousy, sadness, and contempt were quashed and she returned to her usual chirpy self.

"See you, Ezra. Nice to meet you..."

"Aria." Aria informed her.

"Aria." The woman repeated with what seemed to be a genuine smile.

Once she left, Aria stood alone in the middle of the apartment, her eyes drifting around the room as Ezra cleared the coffee table free from his work. He's gaze continued to drift toward Aria as he did so, noticing her odd behaviour. He knew she was itching to ask questions about who it was that was just in his apartment. He could tell by the tapping of her fingers against her purse and the absent chewing of her bottom lip. He liked that she was jealous. He liked it because he knew she must still have some interest in him, as more than a friend.

"Are you okay?" Ezra asked as he began placing the papers into his side bag, attempting to disguise the amusement in his voice.

"Yeah." Aria responded with false nonchalance. She was silent for a few beats before adding, "So, who was that?"

Ezra cleared his throat to hide the chuckle that threatened to escape, "that's the new English teacher; Malia."

"Oh, right." Aria nodded. "She's pretty."

Ezra shrugged, "I suppose so."

A sudden silence fell over the room and Ezra took the lack of talking as a bad sign.

"Look, you have nothing to worry about. I have no interest in Malia, she's just a colleague." Ezra convicted, giving her he's full attention.

Aria pouted her lip and shook her head, feigning ignorance, "Why would I be worried? We're just friends." With that she let out a content sigh and drifted over to the couch.

"What did you bring?" Ezra asked, partly taken aback by her previous statements, though trying not to take it to heart.

"I got...Maid In Manhattan, Remember Me, and When Harry met sally."

Ezra chuckled as he threw himself on the sofa beside her, "Are you making me suffer one of your cheesy chick-flicks because I made you watch 'Single White Female' the other night?"

Aria's face fell as she shook her head in disbelief, "Who makes a girl who was stalked for, I don't know, three whole years watch a film about a woman being stalked. Especially a Single, White Female, all of which currently apply to my situation." Aria light-heartedly ranted, amusing Ezra while he watched her with a content grin.

"Come on," he falsely groaned "that was like almost 2 years ago, are you still going on about that?" He teased.

Aria playfully gasped before feebly punching his arm, to which Ezra dramatically reacted with a whimper.

"You're such a jerk. I'd at least expect my boyfriend to sympath-" before she could finish the sentence Aria froze, her jaw falling agape.

Ezra's eyes were wide in shock. Aria moved her mouth as if to say something but no word came out. To avoid the awkwardness becoming even denser, Ezra cleared his throat and picked a movie up from the coffee table where Aria had laid out her three options. Not even checking which one he had chosen.

"How about we try Remember Me?" Ezra rhetorically asked, standing up from the couch to start-up the movie whilst Aria remained in a state of shock, reeling over her words and internally berating herself.

As Ezra sat down beside her, on the far end of the couch, Aria raced through her set of rules. It seemed like she hadn't exactly broken any of them, but she certainly felt like she had. She made sure to add 'Not calling Ezra 'boyfriend'' to the list of 'Don'ts.'

Once the movie had began, the awkwardness had dissipated. The pair made themselves comfortable, gradually sinking further into the couch as the movie continued. Of course, Ezra sat and fought sleep whilst Aria became dangerously engrossed in the movie. She had never seen it before, she wasn't aware it was going to break her heart into two.

Soon, a very intense scene was displayed on the television screen and immediately tension built between them. Ezra sat up straighter, sliding a little further away from Aria. No contact, especially during a scene like this. They couldn't look at each other, knowing exactly what the other must be thinking right now. They both knew that they were thinking of sex with each other, they couldn't help but picture it in their minds. It's almost like the more they tried not to, the more they thought about it.

"God, Robert totally knows what he's doing." Aria absently commented. Something she would commonly say when hanging out with her girl-friends, not with her ex-fiance.

Ezra playfully rolled he's eyes, "oh cause you can totally tell."

Aria shot him a questioning look. Was he trying to say she was bad at sex? She wasn't sure whether to be offended or not, "what's that supposed to mean."

Ezra shuffled uncomfortably, knowing he had made a mistake, "well, you've only slept with one guy. For all you know I could be terrible." He chuckled to ease the tension.

Aria opened her mouth as if to say something, but instead she closed it and nodded with an uneasy smile. Instantly Ezra grew suspicious. He furrowed he's brows at her and shook he's head whilst she attempted to divert her attention back to the screen, pretending the exchange hadn't taken place. Pretending as if she wasn't about to say something that she probably shouldn't.

"Say it." Ezra commanded, half-joking and half-nervous. What was it she was going to say? He's heart was racing with anticipation. Was it that bad that she couldn't tell him?

"Say what?" She innocently asked as she glanced at him over her shoulder.

"You we're going to say something. Don't play games, Ar. I can take it." Ezra light-heartedly replied, an uncomfortable smile tugging on he's lips.

Aria cringed before turning towards him and immediately he's heart plummeted. There was something, he thought. He took a discreet deep breath and prepared himself for whatever was going to come he's way. He already had an idea of what it could be. She had slept with someone since they split or, even worse, she had slept with Joshua and lied about it.

"You're not the only person I've slept with." She carefully informed him, intently examining he's face, worrying about he's reaction.

Ezra couldn't prevent his face from falling even if he wanted to seem okay with the revalation. In truth, he was hurt by it. He didn't want to think about Aria having sex with other people. It felt wrong. If she had slept with people before then he wouldn't care. That was before she knew him, but she had done it whilst she was in he's life and that crushed him. Still, he couldn't say anything. He had done the same.

"Josh?" Ezra bluntly asked.

Aria casted her eyes to the floor and shook her head, "Nope. It was before then."

Ezra was slowly growing more and more irritated, "before? So you cheated on me? Wait-what? I'm so confused."

Aria noticed as he gradually became angry as their conversation progressed and she instantly went out to grab he's hand in order to calm him. That was strike 1. Physical contact.

At the feeling of her hand against he's, Ezra calmed. He's fiery gaze diverted over to the image of Aria's hand gently caressing he's own. He had almost forgotten what it felt like to feel her. Her hands were so soft and calming, they were tiny and light. There it was, the overthinking. Aria had done the same. She had thought about how perfect it felt to feel he's warmth, to trace veins in his hands. It was right.

"We were broken up. I went to Saracusse to my Dad's college and I met this boy; Riley. He meant nothing though. It was just so I could get my own back." Aria hurriedly explained, desperate for Ezra to understand and ultimately forgive her.

Ezra inhaled a deep breath and slowly exhaled, releasing all of he's aggression before he nodded, "I'm sorry. I knew you'd never really cheat on me." He sweetly smiled as he turned his wrist, he's hand clutching hers and stroking he's thumb against the back it.

"So, you finally admit I'm not a cheater." Aria teased, jokingly narrowing her eyes on to he's own.

Ezra chuckled and shook he's head, "of course you're not. You're too caring."

That was strike two. Compliment.

Throwing caution to the wind, Ezra rebelled once more by locking he's blue eyes onto her hazel ones, attempting to decipher the emotion that resided their. He wondered if she might want to kiss him like he desperately wanted to her right now. Involuntarily, as the thought entered he's mind, he's eyes glanced towards her lips and back to her eyes. It was so quick that it was almost as if it never really happened, but Aria saw it. Aria saw it and she answered he's silent question by reciprocating he's actions. Strike 3.

Aria's tongue then came out to wet her lips, anticipating what was about to come. Right then, he knew that she wanted this too and, without another thought, he's hand rose from beneath her own and gently caressed her face. He's touch like a whisper; cautious and gentle, the tips of he's fingers floating above her skin like a phantom touch. Her eyes fluttered closed as she revelled in the intimate contact. The most intimacy she had experienced since their last night together, an image that was embedded within her memories.

She felt as he moved closer to her, but still she didn't open her eyes, instead she patiently waited for more. She wanted to feel he's lips against hers again, she wanted to taste him, to feel the warmth of he's breath against her face. She then felt as he's nose nuzzled against her own and, there it was, he's baited breaths fanning her face. Instinctively, her hand rested against he's chest, ready to pull him closer. Then, he's lip caressed her own, almost as if he was testing the waters. He repeated he's actions, feeling the subtle pressure of her lips as she kissed him back. Immediately a flame within him was ignited and he was lost in passion. He didn't care anymore about the rules. He had broken too many to turn back and, even if he hadn't, he wasn't planning on turning back now anyway. He was out.

Gradually their kisses became more heated. They were longer and harder. Aria moved closer to him, wanting to feel more of him as the hand on he's chest grabbed he's shirt and pulled him closer to her. Ezra was surprised by her abrasiveness. He had an idea that she wanted him, but he wasn't aware how much until now. Still, as their lips fought each other, he's mind fought with his heart. He knew he should pull away. He couldn't take this any further than this. There was no going back if they slept with one another again. As much as he wanted this, he didn't want it like this. He didn't want this unless they were more than friends. He knew he couldn't go back to that if they had sex. Once he has had her again, he'll continue to want her.

Ezra placed both hands on her shoulders and gently he pushed Aria's lips away from his. Aria's eyes opened, partially dazed with the love-drunk feeling and partially offended by he's rejection. She wanted to continue. She never wanted to stop kissing him.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Ezra panted, still catching he's breath after their heated make-out.

Aria furrowed her brows, "You-You're the one who kissed me?"

"I know and I don't think I should've have." He guiltily explained.

She gasped in offence before she jumped up from the couch, "do you-do you not see me like that anymore?"

Ezra saw as the tears began filling her eyes, immediately he jumped up beside her. "No, of course I do." He desperately assured her. "This just isn't the right timing."

Aria nodded her head in disbelief, laughing despite herself, "God. You keep saying that, but when is the right time, Ezra? Huh? We can't keep waiting for things to change for us. You either want me now or you don't want me at all. I'm not waiting forever for you, Ezra." She argued, her words cracking and croaking with sadness and anger.

Ezra closed he's eyes and he reeled over her words, not knowing what to say. He didn't know what to do or say or think. He wanted her, he always wants her. But what if the timing is wrong? What if they try again and it fucks up, then he's lost her forever. He couldn't lose her again. Having her as a friend was better than not having her at all. If he loses that, he's lost everything.

Once the silence continued on, Aria realised he wasn't going to say anything. He wasn't going to fight for her. He wasn't going to take her in he's arms and kiss her with all the love they still felt toward one another. She shook her head and wiped away her tears.

"I'm done." She sniffled as she strode over to the door.

Before Ezra could even muster the strength to speak, to fight, to plead, she was gone. As soon as he heard the door slam shut he fell back against the couch in defeat. He ran a hand over he's face before tugging at he's hair in aggravation. He then grabbed the half-empty glass of soda that sat on he's coffee table and threw at the opposing wall. He watched as the glasses shattered into piece and shouted a curse word into the atmosphere. Once again, he had messed up and ultimately lost Aria. Once again, he had been he's own worst enemy.

* * *

 **A/N: You may be surprised, but I haven't given up on this story quite yet. I know it might be a bit late, but I attempted to upload this for 23rd of Feb. Happy Birthday Bllindlesslyy! I apologise for the cliff-hanger and I will try to upload soon in order to quash all of the anticipation! Still they kissed, so progress, right? Anyway, thank you for the support! Hope you enjoyed!**

 **P.S. This wasn't throughly proof-read, so sorry for some misspellings or poor grammar.**

 **\- Tasha x**


End file.
